Digimon wars
by Starart132
Summary: When a village of the digimon world is about to be destroy, a young villager prays the good to send help. The god answer his prayer and send a human to organise the defense of the village. But soon, the human is caught in a war between the dragon kingdom and the beast kingdom, while the other kingdom shall act around the war.
1. Prologue: The savior

**Digimon Wars**

**Prologue: The savior**

The north of the village was in flame. A battle was shouting at the back of the village. An explosion occurs and covers a sound for a few second. When the sound goes down, someone can be heard on his kneel crying and shouting in despair. He was outside the village near an altar.

"Why? Why is this happening to us? *Sob*" Cries a young voice.

The battle sound was over and foot sound can be heard.

"Are you alright my friend?" Asks an older voice.

"No...Why doesn't the king send us help?" Asks the young one.

"He's busy fighting in the front line and cannot allow losing troops. If he does that...We may lose the war." Says the older.

"Are we...just sacrifice?" Asks the young one.

"No...We have no choice but to evacuate the village soon." Says the older one.

"I...I won't lose my home!" Then the young one stands up and runs to a sacred altar.

"I know...But we have to live." Says the older one with sadness.

The younger one stands on his knees and begins to pry, tears falling on the ground: "Please! I need you help god...I beg of you...Send us some help to protect our home. I don't want to lose my home."

"Shoutmon..." Says the older one. He stays silent for a few second. "We have no time; they'll attack again soon so we must be ready."

* * *

**Human world: School gym**

"-ONLY ONE MINUTES BEFORE THE END OF THE MATCH! IT'S 76 FOR THE VISITORS AND 75 FOR OUR SCHOOL!-" Says the commentator.

In the gym, it was the last minute of the basketball match between schools and Anders was on the losing team. Anders is a man with brown eyes and brown hair. He also has dark skin, heritage from his African origin. He's almost 15 years old and he's a genius in his school.

"Ok...We are not winning the match but I have a plan." Says Anders.

The rest of the team listen to him.

"They know me and Sam are the best player so we must make them believe one of us will try on the offensive. When we have the ball, Sam will try hard to be free and one of you must be discreet during the action and I'll pass the ball. Got it?"

"Yes!" The others answer.

They take their place. It was their turn to attack. Sam passes the ball to the player 66 whose move to the other side of the gym. He then passes the ball to Anders. Anders takes his position and tries to pass the other player. Sam tries to have a good spot and 2 players of the other team watch him. Another player of Anders team was free and Anders passes the ball and he scores.

They win the match.

"OUR SCHOOL WIN THE MATCH!" Shout the commentator.

"Anders you rock!" Says Sam, but he was mostly cover the spectator.

They all smile and talk when they walk in the changing room and after they change themselves, they return home except Anders who has some problem taking his basketball T-shirt for his usual red one.

"Stupid T-shirt...anytime I put it I can't get it out...And...Done!" Says Anders when he finally did it. He then puts his special goggles over his front.

"_Anders...Did you hear me?_" Asks a mysterious voice.

"Who's there?" Asks Anders.

"_Listen to me...Take the object I left in your locker and answers my subject prayer._" Says the voice.

"I'm getting crazy!" Sigh Anders.

"_They need you now!_" Says the voice more aggressively.

"...Alright." Then Anders walks to his locker.

Anders opens his locker and look inside. He finds a strange object in his locker and takes it out.

"_Now...Press the red button!_" Says the voice.

"...Doesn't the red button always cause trouble?" Replies Anders to the voice.

"_Stop arguing and press it!_" Order the voice, visibly annoyed by Anders.

"_Please! I need you help god...I beg of you...Send us some help to protect our home. I don't want to lose this home._" Says a mysterious child voice.

"What is that?" Asks Anders.

"_The voice of someone who's calling you. He wants a savior and you are his hope. It's been 3 days he's praying for help. You have to help him._" Says the first voice.

"...I...Alright. Whatever comes...It's your fault." Says Anders.

He then presses the red button and a mysterious blue and red light blind Anders. The light attracts Anders inside of it and Anders tries to back away. But the light was too strong and he falls in it.

Outside, everyone was waiting for Anders, but he never came out of the school.

* * *

**Digimon world: Fertile village**

"Shoutmon...It's been 3 days you're praying...So...I think you've pray enough...We must prepare ourselves before they attack us again." Says the older voice.

"...I...I'm sure we'll have help soon...I'm sure...I...I've...I've pray enough for this...Right?" Asks Shoutmon uncertain.

"I'm sure of it...Come...We have to return home." Says the older voice with comfort.

"Thanks...You're right...Let's go." Says a very depress Shoutmon.

They begin to walk away from the altar when a light shrine behind them. Shoutmon and his companion turn around and were blind by the light until it fades away.

"What is that?" Asks the companion of Shoutmon.

"He...He answers my prayer!" Says Shoutmon.

Shoutmon then returns to the altar running fast while his companion runs after Shoutmon. When he reaches the altar, Shoutmon stops running and watch the light fade away and see a strange being like he never see before.

"What...is that?" Asks Shoutmon.

"I don't know but-" He stop talking when he sees the thing moving.

Anders sits on his back and begins to open his eyes and see: Something that appears as a small, red dragon with blue eyes and a spiky mouth and a V-shaped forehead. He wears green headphones around his ears, and his joints appear to be held together by some screws. That red dragon wasn't alone. A big purple dragon that wears a special red and black rubber Battle Armor as its clothing was standing by his side. Its wings are large and see to enabling high speed flight. His Tail has the form of an Anchor.

Anders then slowly back away, but the 2 dragons were walking when he backs away, maintaining the same distance between them. The altar then begins to shrine and a voice can be heard:

"_Shoutmon...You're prayer has been answer...It's all up to you now._" Then the altar stops shining.

"It's...Our savior." Says Shoutmon with a happy ton and a big smile.

"I can't believe god answer you." Says Shoutmon companion.

"...What's going on here?" Asks Anders.

Shoutmon suddenly runs closer to Anders.

"You're our savior...What are you? Where do you come from? Are you a god?..." Shoutmon keeps asking question after question.

"I don't think he understands you and you don't let him answer your questions." Says the purple dragon.

"Sorry..." Says Shoutmon.

Answers do a small smile before answering.

"My name is Anders...I'm a human and there's no way I'm a god...The rest...I don't remember it."

"I'm Shoutmon. One of the youngest dragon of the Fertile village." Says the red dragon with an exited smile.

"I'm Arresterdramon, a warrior of the village and a friend of Shoutmon." Says the purple one.

"The savior is here! Our village is safe!" Shout Shoutmon joyfully.

"Savior? What do you mean by that? The voice also says that." Asks Anders completely lost.

"You're here to save our home from the enemy!" Says Shoutmon.

"...I don't understand anything at all! I'm completely clueless about what's going on." Says Anders.

"Come in our village. We shall explain to you what's going on." Says Arresterdramon.

"Let's go!" Says Shoutmon.

"Hey...Wait...Put me down!" Shout Anders while Shoutmon grabs Anders over his head and begins to run fast to the village.

"Wait up Shoutmon!" Also shout Arresterdramon running after them.

Shoutmon has small legs but he sure can run fast when he wants too. After one minutes they reach the village while Arresterdramon was behind them. Anders was trembling a little by that little voyage. The villagers were, most of them, have dragon/dinosaur form. When the villagers see Shoutmon with the human over him village went silent and they all walk closer to see what he gets. Anders was beginning to be nervous about all this and was trying to find an escape plan, but Shoutmon grasp was strong. Then, the villages move aside when a tall one like Arresterdramon was walking at their direction.

"Shoutmon...What is the meaning of this?" Asks the digimon with an old voice. He resemble of a biped dinosaur. He has orange skin, but it is covered by metal armor. He has red plates at his lower leg. His feet have 3 toes. His chest is also covered with silver plate that get down and the part between his legs. The silver plate has pipe that connect his chest armor and hid shoulders plate. His shoulders have golden plate and his upper hands that finish with 3 claws or is it gauntlets? His head has a silver helm covered it. It has 3 horns on it, one at his nose place, 2 between his head. He also has red hairs at the back of his neck. At his back, he has a golden shield.

"Old Wargreymon, you won't believe what I just call here!" Says Shoutmon excited.

"...Did you just call me old?" Says Wargreymon upset.

"Shoutmon, have respect for our village chief." Says Arresterdramon after a long sigh.

"But he's old." Replies Shoutmon before Wargreymon hit Shoutmon head and Shoutmon drop the human on the ground.

"Didn't see that punch coming." Comment Anders.

"Who are you and why Shoutmon is so happy to have found you?" Ask Wargreymon.

"My name is Anders and...I think it's about the savior thing he calls me again and again." Says Anders. He then stands up and looks at the elder.

"Shoutmon...Care to explain what's going on?" Asks Wargreymon.

Shoutmon shakes his head and clear his mind before talking. He explains that he pray for their god to send help to protect the village and a voice has answered his prayer and Anders appears to help them. He also says he brought him here to test his power to fight. Then Anders cuts him:

"I don't have any power."

"Hein!" Says Shoutmon.

...

"WHAT!" Shout Shoutmon. "THEN WHY DID HE SENTS YOU?"

"How should I know? I just came..." Then something clicks in Anders mind. He then checks in his pocket and find a device. "The voice asks me to have this."

"A General Loader!" Says Wargreymon.

"General Loader?" Ask Shoutmon, Arresterdramon and Anders.

"It's a loader that has the power to give special weaponry to the warrior who works under the command of the general of troops to army. The God has chosen you has a general of our village. You were send here for your brain and not you're battle abilities." Explains Wargreymon.

"But...I don't know how it works." Says Anders. Curiosity gets the best of him this time.

"When troops want to be under your command, they give a small amount of data to be record in the GL, Short term for General Loader. Then, you can use the mic in this device to give order. It can also give weaponry, analyses the battleground and the enemy to exploit their weakness, etc."

"I see...But I have to return home soon...My parents and friends must be worry about me and-" But Shoutmon cuts him.

"You...YOU CAN'T RETURN HOME...WE NEED YOU!"

"But-"

"WARGREYMON! ENEMIES ARE COMING!" Shout a voice.

"Agumon...Alright...We have to prepare for the encounter." Says Wargreymon.

"Help us." Whines Shoutmon.

"...Alright...I can't let you down now." Says Anders. He's not the type to let anyone down when the immediate danger is present.

All the digimon who can fight run to the north of the village and prepare for the encounter. They were observing discreetly the enemy coming. Anders follows them and watches the enemy walking at their direction. The enemies were all have the form of different beast and it was hard to distinct them. Anders tries his GL and sees that they were some Grizzlymon and Dorulumon walking at their direction and an Antylamon has their leader. The enemy hasn't seen them now.

"They still sending us some weak beast...They are thinking we are weaklings." Says Arresterdramon furious.

"They are counting in their numbers." Says Anders. "But has you can see, their formation has numerous weakness."

"Hein! Where?" Asks Shoutmon.

"Their flanks are weak for sneak attack. If we let them enter in the village, we can attack them by surprise and take the upper hand." Says Anders.

"Alright...But I'm the only one who can fight Antylamon. We are both perfect level." Says Arresterdramon.

"How can I help?" Asks Shoutmon.

"You stay out of our way." Says Wargreymon. "You are not strong enough to fight them."

"But..." Then Shoutmon looks down.

"Stay at my side." Says Anders. "If anyone tries to attack me, you have the mission to protect me."

"You can count on me!" Says Shoutmon.

"Half of you must go to the right and the other half to the left." Says Anders.

"Wait. Charge the GL with my data." Says Wargreymon. "I shall give the signal on the left side.

"An me for the Right side." Says Arresterdramon.

"How do we do that?" Asks Anders.

Wargreymon puts his fingers on the screen of the GL and Arresterdramon do the same.

"Shoutmon?" Asks Anders putting the GL close to him.

"For real?" Asks Shoutmon.

"You're the one who brought me here." Says Anders.

"Thanks." Says Shoutmon. He them puts his fingers and the GL takes some data and store it.

"Shoutmon. Wait for me at the center building there." Says Anders pointing the biggest building of the north part of the village. It gives great view of the surrounding and they are out of the way of the warrior. Shoutmon runs to the building.

"Why did you ask Shoutmon to be your guardian?" Asks Wargreymon.

"I give him a task. He won't try to be on your way if he's busy with this." Says Anders.

"Good. Let's take position." Orders Wargreymon.

They all take their position and wait for the enemy to come. The villagers hide to in the broken houses of the left and the right.

The enemy enters in the village and the looks around. They were searching for the villager to kill but they find no one.

Inside the center building.

"When shall the villager attack?" Whispered Shoutmon.

"We have to wait for them to drop their guard or they're about to broke formation." Whispered back Anders.

The enemy begins to laugh. Anders guesses the enemy believes the villagers desert the village.

Anders takes out the mic.

"Now!" Orders Anders.

The villagers all attack at the same time the enemy. They didn't expect this and the enemy lost their average of number during the first attack. The survivors were hesitant moving on and some already shows sigh to run away.

Arresterdramon, knowing they have the upper hands decide to attack Antylamon but the enemy already retreats from the fight.

"...Already?" Asks Arresterdramon.

"The first assault was decisive." Says Wargreymon.

"What do you mean?" Asks Arresterdramon.

"The victory was obvious and Antylamon calls the retreat since he knows they don't have chance of victory. He doesn't have big troop here since the beast army is concentrate on the major army. I'm sure they are trying to divide the royal troops." Says Wargreymon.

"You've did it!" Says Shoutmon. Anders was behind, a little late since he runs slower than Shoutmon.

"It's all thanks to you Anders, It was a short battle but it was thanks to your strategy that the village didn't suffer from destruction this time." Says Wargreymon. "But I fear they might bring their best troops next time."

"And we will be ready! With Anders we will defend our village from the enemy." Says Shoutmon happily.

"..." Anders didn't answer anything.

"...Anders." Says Shoutmon.

Anders looks at Shoutmon who's doing puppy eyes on him.

"Don't try that on me...I'm immune against puppy eyes." Says Anders. "But...You need me more than my parents so...I'll accept to protect your village."

"T-THANK YOU!" Shout Shoutmon jumping at Anders and hugging him.

"You're welcome." Says Anders.

"In the name of our village, I thank you for your support. I think you need to rest before planning our next course of actions for now." Says Wargreymon.

"You're right." Says Anders.

"Come in my house!" Says Shoutmon.

"We are shearing this house Shoutmon." Says Arresterdramon. "But you can sleep there."

"Come with me!" Says Shoutmon.

Anders follows Shoutmon while the others watch them.

"The night is coming." Says Wargreymon.

"You should rest. You are exhausted." Says Arresterdramon.

"Alright...Shoutmon is more of his usual self since the human appears." Says Wargreymon.

"Yeah...I'm happy for him." Says the purple dragon. "If only he was here."

"He's cold with me right now."

"Maybe Anders can arrange it." Says the purple one with a smile.

"You're right." Says Wargreymon.

* * *

AC: Prologue of the story is over.


	2. Chapter 1: The solitary one

**Digimon Wars**

**Chapter 1: The solitary one**

**Digimon world: Fertile village**

The next morning, Anders wakes up. He hears someone snoring close to him. It was Shoutmon who was sleeping loudly. Anders stays still in his bed and relaxes a moment and his caught in his mind. His parents must be worried sick about him. His friends...They must wondered where he is right now. He was supposed to meet them outside after the match, but he was drag into another world. He wants to go home but...They need him more than his parents. Shoutmon was so much happy when he was there to help them. He doesn't want to let him down. After a few second...He realises where Shoutmon is sleeping...on his chest. Anders waits for a while and Shoutmon finally wakes up.

"...Hello Anders." Says Shoutmon.

"...Hi."

"Sleep well?" Asks Shoutmon who gets down of the bed.

"Fine...Why were you sleeping with me?" Asks Anders.

"To be sure I wasn't dreaming any of this." Says Shoutmon.

"Come here." Says Anders with a smile. He then gets him in his arms and hugs him.

"I'm hungry." Says Shoutmon.

"So you're finally up! Come! Our chief has prepared the breakfast with the other villagers." Says Arresterdramon who just enters in the house. "With a victory like yesterday, we prepare a big banquet for our hero!"

"Let's go!" Shout Shoutmon running fast outside.

"Is he always this excited?" Asks Anders.

"It can be worse sometime when it comes for food." Says Arresterdramon. "Better hurry up before he eats everything."

They get outside and eat the breakfast.

Anders stops walking when he sees the big banquet with all the villagers. They are big tables where all the villagers are sitting. Only 2 places were empty and they were next to Shoutmon who was trying his best no to start eating.

"Dear villagers of fertile village, today is a great day for us since yesterday, we manage to defend the village against the invader thanks to the human names Anders." Says Wargreymon. "So we shall celebrate our newest victory!"

The villagers then shout happily and the banquet begins. Everyone eat all they can until they are full. Anders was the first to finish eating. Shoutmon was eating lots and fast. It was clear when his mouth was full of food and has trouble chewing it before swallowing it. Thought Anders remembers Arresterdramon gives him the food he can eat, in case he over eat again. They atmosphere of the village was a celebration that clearly was needed. They danger in the village was out of their head for a moment.

After the banquet, Wargreymon asks Anders, Shoutmon and Arresterdramon to come in his house. They follow the old Wargreymon until they enter in his house. Wargreymon house was a simple one for the chief of the village. The house was round like the others of the village. The inside had only a big table for reunion, chairs, a chamber on the second floor and a kitchen for food he cooks.

The walk to the big table and they sit.

"I'm grateful again that you accept to protect our village Anders. I never expect that a being from another world come to save us." Says Wargreymon.

"You're welcome...I never expect this to happen." Says Anders.

"You should thank me too!" Says Shoutmon.

"Thank you too Shoutmon." Says Wargreymon. He then chuckles a little. "I've call you here because we need the help of our strongest villager to protect the village. But he is isolating himself from the village and lives alone in the south of the village."

"You mean...Blackwargreymon." Says Shoutmon.

"That's what the chief means." Explains Arresterdramon.

"We try asking for his help but he refuses it and tell us that it's not his business. He also says that we only have to live elsewhere and our problem shall be solved." Says Wargreymon.

"So you want me to talk to him." Says Anders. "I'll accept. We need the help of anyone here."

"Thank you...He's very stubborn." Says Wargreymon.

"Let's go!" Says Arresterdramon.

They get out of the house and they walk out of the village direction south.

* * *

**Digimon world: The plain, south of the village**

The groups has been walking for an hour until they finally sees Blackwargreymon. His color doesn't help him hiding...If he was trying to hide. He was sleeping on a tree and was clearly having a good nap. His chest was raising and decreasing at the rhythm of his breathing.

He has black skin, but it is covered by metal armor: Chrome Digizoid. He has yellow plates at his lower leg. His feet have 3 toes. His chest is also covered with silver plate that get down and the part between his legs. The silver plate has yellow pipes that connect his chest armor and hid shoulders plate. His shoulders have black plate and his upper hands that finish with 3 claws attaches to his gauntlets. His head has a silver helm covered it. It has 3 horns on it, one at his nose place, 2 between his head. He also has yellow hairs at the back of his neck. At his back, he has a black shield.

"HEY!" Shout Shoutmon.

Blackwargreymon was only muttering and fall back asleep.

"Shoutmon...It's better not disturb his sleep." Warns Anders.

"...WAKE UP YOU MORON!" Shout Shoutmon stronger this time.

Blackwargreymon just scratches his back.

"Shoutmon. Stop disturbing him." Says Anders.

Arresterdramon puts his hand at Shoutmon mouth when he sees he's about to shout again.

"Stop that Shoutmon. You remember what I did to you when you awake me up that way." Says Arresterdramon.

"..." Shoutmon could answer with his mouth covered.

"I smash your ass and couldn't sit for the rest of the day and I am your best friend." Says Arresterdramon.

"So we have to wait until he wakes up." Says Anders.

Arresterdramon releases Shoutmon who sits on his butt and they all wait. After 5 minutes, Shoutmon loses his patience and takes out his mic, when the other 2 didn't look at him.

"WAKE UP YOU LITTLE LAZY COWARD!" Scream Shoutmon with all his strength.

Blackwargreymon suddenly wakes up and fall from the tree and land, face first. He then the rest of his back joins the ground.

The 3 others watch this surprise by what they see. Then Shoutmon begins to laugh.

"You're not helping Shoutmon...Not at all!" Says Anders.

"WHO DARE HUMILIATE ME?" Screams Blackwargreymon angrily.

Arresterdramon and Anders point Shoutmon who's still laughing.

"A child...I should have known it." Says Blackwargreymon angrily. "You deserve a spanking." He then runs at Shoutmon and spank at Shoutmon.

"Let's me go! ***Bang*** Ouch! ***Bang*** OUCH! Stop! ***Bang*** THAT HURT! STOP PLEASE!" Begs Shoutmon.

"Nothing like a spanking to calm my nerves." Says Blackwargreymon calmer.

"Nothing like that shit to cut the desire to sit for a day." Mourns Shoutmon massaging his butt.

"Now that is over...What are you doing here? The village is to the north." Says Blackwargreymon.

"We have to talk to you." Says arresterdramon.

"The village needs your help. If you don't come, they will all die." Says Shoutmon.

"They just have to move away." Says Blackwargreymon.

"IT'S OUT HOME!" Screams Shoutmon.

"Screaming won't change anything...I'll return to sleep now if you don't mind." Says Blackwargreymon.

"Wait!" Says Anders.

Blackwargreymon turns around and see a strange being that he never sees before. The strange being has black skin likes him. That draws his attention.

"What is it?" Asks Blackwargreymon.

"If you refuse to answer the help of no one, maybe you can listen to me." Says Anders.

"You can always try and fail like them." Chuckles Blackwargreymon.

"Blackgry here is really grim and really self centered with a little fat ass personality." Whispered Arresterdramon to Shoutmon.

Blackwargreymon hears him and run at Arresterdramon and kick the purple dragon butts and he flies in the air shouting painfully.

"Won't see him for a while." Comments Shoutmon.

"Listen...Before I even try convincing you...Tell me why you leave the village?" Asks Anders.

"You're the first one asking my reason for leaving the village...As you can see...Maybe not...I never see you're kind anyway...Anyway...I was always different than the villagers since the moment I'm born. The difference intensified when I was a child digimon...I was a black agumon. That's the difference, I'm the only digimon of the village who has black skin...The others were giving me strange looks and I...I couldn't support it. After a few years I evolve to this actual form and I was the strongest of the village. Even so...They were still giving me that looks and I...Just go away since I feel they didn't want me...That is why I won't help the village. They didn't want me so I have no reason to help them." Says Blackwargreymon.

"That's it?" Asks Anders.

"Yes...Why?" Asks Blackwargreymon.

"You were just feeling rejected...But was it true? After all...You've say so much was asking you to return to the village." Says Anders.

"But they are just in danger." Protest Blackwargreymon.

"From what I've hear...They are just looking at you that way because you are different. They also give me weird looks when they see me." Says Anders.

"You and I...it's not the same case."

"Blackwargreymon...The world I came from...My color skin is different from the majority with who I live. Usually, the skin color is peach...But mine is black. I'm also different in my world, but...I've find a way to be their equal...In the past...My great-great grandfather was a slave because he has black skin. He lives all his life has a slave like his ancestors...My great grandfather too, put it came to an end. Even if the slavery was over, they like they were slaves...Even in the USA it was the same thing. I...Am lucky about this. I didn't live this, but I know those who live in suffering because of the color black." Explains Anders

"Yours story worse...I won't help the village anyway." Says Blackwargreymon

"...Listen! I am helping the village...AND I HAVE NO REASON TO! I'm not from this WORLD; everyone I care must be worried sick about ME right now and I'm in AN unknown place helping them in a war that isn't mine!" Scream Anders. "But I've decide to help them...Shoutmon is counting on me! You're...You're a coward!"

Blackwargreymon looks at him angrily but didn't reply. It was partially true.

"Let's go Shoutmon. We'll defend the village without him." Finish Anders.

"I'll take his place in the battle if you want to." Says Shoutmon.

They walk away, leaving Blackwargreymon alone.

Shoutmon and Anders were walking home when they hear a scream becoming stronger and stronger.

"aaaaaaaaaaaAAAAHHHHHH!" **BOUM! **It was Arresterdramon who finally lands back on the ground. "T-That...hurt!" He complains before standing up. "So...How's the talk go?"

"Not that good...We have to return home for now." Says Shoutmon.

"If he comes or now is up to him." Says Anders.

* * *

**Digimon world: Fertile village**

The 3 returns to the village after attend that end into a failure. Wargreymon was walking at their direction when they see them.

"Hello...So...How's it going?" Asks Wargreymon.

Anders explains what happen.

"I should have guessed so." Says Wargreymon.

"I guess I have to find a plan...We need to have all the chance at our side...Do you have any weapon? You've said it can contain special weaponry." Says Anders.

"I know where there is one!" Says Shoutmon.

"Where?" The others ask.

"Follow me!" Says Shoutmon.

They follow him to a part of the village in ruin by the previous battle.

"There!" Says Shoutmon.

"The...entrance is too small." Says Anders.

The entrance to the weapon was a small hole. Nothing can be heard on the other side.

"I'll go search it out while you prepare a defence for the village." Says Shoutmon.

"Be careful." The 3 others say.

"I need a light maker first." Says Shoutmon. He runs to his home and came out with a light maker. A light maker is like torchlight except it doesn't consume anything and use a digital crystal to create light.

Shoutmon then enters in the tunnel.

"Good luck!" Says Anders.

"Do you have a plan?" Asks Wargreymon.

"I'll analyse the ground before forming a plan." Says Anders. "But before that...I have a vital question to ask you Arresterdramon."

"What is it?" Asks Arresterdramon.

"Why does your pants...Doesn't cover that section?" Asks Anders pointing between his legs.

"? I was that way when I evolve into that form." Answers Arresterdramon not understanding anything.

"It's was a question that disturbed me for a while...That's all." Says Anders.

* * *

**Enemy camp**

"I'm starting to lose my patience." Says a voice on a holocommunication.

"I'm sorry my lord...This village shows more resistance than I thought." Says Antylamon.

"I want no excuse from you. You have one last chance. Fail to destroy the village and you shall all be sentence to dead!" Shout the voice.

"! Y-Yes my lord. We shall fight until our own dead." Says Antylamon.

"Good. Remember, let some of them, 1 or 2 childs alive so they can count their story, and their king will have no choice but to send troops to defend this sector and weaken their front line." Says the voice. The communication was then cut.

"TROOPS! YOU'VE HEARD HIM RIGHT! WE MUST ATTACK NOW!" Orders Antylamon.

The troops walk to the offensive.

* * *

Shall Shoutmon find the legendary weapon of the village in time?

Shall the village survive the assault?

Shall Blackwargreymon come help the village?

You shall know this in the next chapter: Final assault part 1: Arresterdramon vs Antylamon


	3. Chapter 2: Arresterdramon vs Antylamon

AC: This is the second chapter of the story. This is going to be an intense fight.

Another note is that I've use the Japanese evolution system in the story and the name of the different form of evolution.

* * *

**Digimon Wars**

**Chapter 2: Arresterdramon vs Antylamon**

**Digimon world: Fertile village (Inside the cave)**

Shoutmon was crawling inside the cave for a few minutes before he reaches the end of the small tunnel. The blue lights of his maker help him walking in the dark tunnel. When he gets out, he looks around and sees a long path that goes down. Shoutmon walks carefully the long path in case there's a trap. After one minute, his foot touch something on the ground, a **clang** and **slang** can be heard. Shoutmon has feel wing over his head. He looks up and sees a long spear trembling over him.

"I am sooo lucky...Ha...I guess the trap was made for bigger digimon." Says Shoutmon with a nervous smile. He then keeps going down when he feels something echoed over him.

* * *

**Fertile village**

All the digimons of the village were hiding when the vast army came to destroy them. Arresterdramon was the only one standing on the entrance of the village. Some digimons were still talking to Arresterdramon.

"Arresterdramon! It's too risky to fight them. We don't stand a chance against them! We must run!" Says a greymon.

"I won't...I'll fight them...Even if I'm alone." Answers the purple dragon.

"That's stupid! I'm out of here." Says Greymon.

The others run behind Greymon.

1 000 enemy were slowly encircling Arresterdramon.

"*Glup* me and my ego." Complains the purple dragon.

"Give it up! You can't win." Shout one of the beast enemies.

"I...I-I'll fight until the end." Says Arresterdramon uncertain.

"-JUMP NOW!-" Order Anders.

"Time to attack!" Says Arresterdramon. He jumps in the air and land on the ground.

"That's the most stupid attack I've ever-" **CRACK! **"hein?" Says the soldier when he hears a sound.

The ground under the enemy falls and the enemy shout in fear when they fall deep down and they land on the ground.

"I can't believe it work." Says Arresterdramon. He remembers the plan of Anders. He says that his GL point that a part of this plain is only suspended rocks and if a use army walks on, the rock may breaks and they shall fall. Even the part where the digimon tries to convince him to run, fail and then leave him behind work for him. When Arresterdramon jumps, he creates wave that fragile more the rocks and cause it to break and the enemy fall.

He looks down and sees a Grizzlymon hanging on the cliff with one hand...close to Arresterdramon.

"Oh! The poor Grizzlymon claw is trap in the cliff. Let me help you let it go." Says Arresterdramon.

Arresterdramon then takes the first claw and detach it from the cliff. He continues that way for the second one and he reaches the last one. When Arresterdramon was about to detach the last claw Grizzlymon did a no with his head so he won't let him fall. Arresterdramon also did a no with his head and using his finger to point himself in a question way. Grizzlymon then silently begs to let him live. Then Arresterdramon says a yes with a happy looks and let the final claw, pretending to not understand what he means, and Grizzlymon falls from the cliff.

"Good, now...Oh shit! Enemy reinforcements." Says Arresterdramon.

The reinforcements weren't that numerous and Antylamon was among them.

The villagers, who were hiding, gets out and were ready to fight the remaining enemies. Wargreymon was among the villagers.

"MY DEAR VILLAGERS! THOSE ARE THE LAST ENEMY THAT THREATENS OUR VILLAGE! THIS IS OUR LAST FIGHT! SO LET'S WIN THIS BATTLE ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Screams Wargreymon.

The villagers answer with a shout and they all jump on the other side of the cliff and charges at the enemy.

* * *

**Inside the cave**

Shoutmon was walking slowly deep into the cave and he finally reaches the ground. He then discovers the legendary treasures in the end of the cave. He walks slowly and activates a trap.

"Not again!" Whine Shoutmon.

He then sees a giant rock rolling at him. Shoutmon immediately ran at full speed. The rock was coming closer and closer. The red dragon was now panicking and didn't know what to do now. He looks left and right but didn't see any issue. He then sees the end of the cave and runs the wall and jump in the air and flies over the rock that crush at the end of his course. Shoutmon miss the landing part and fall on his face.

"*Keuf* *Keuf* I should sit for a moment." Says Shoutmon exhausted. He sits for one second and jumps in the air and screams in pain. "I FORGOT THE SPANKLING!"

"Guess...I have to continue..." Says Shoutmon walking slowly.

"-Shoutmon! Are you coming back because things begin to get chaotic here! And Arresterdramon is getting his butt kick! You have to hurry!-" Says Anders with his GL.

Shoutmon forgets his exhaustion and run to the legendary treasure. It was a belt with one kind of SD card inside one of the pocket. He then takes it and immediately run back to the surface.

If he has taken his time, he would have read a message on the wall:

This weapon is built from the purest rock of the digital world. It is built to be indestructible. It has been forge by a dragon digimon type and can only use by a true dragon digimon type; in his body and in his core. When the 2 conditions are met, his true power shall awake and the impossible become possible.

* * *

**Outside the village: North**

The battle was extremely intense between the villager digimon and the invaders and no one is sure who'll win the fight. Anders gives instruction to turn the table a few times, but the enemy has an over high will that prevents to gain average through strategy. Wargreymon then enters in the fight. He rises up his hands and shouts:

"Gaia force!"

He then Gathers all of the energy within the atmosphere and concentrates it into one spot, then fires it as a super-dense, high-temperature fireball energy shot. He then throws the fireball and numerous enemies were killed. Then the energy he uses kick back and he walks slowly by the side of Anders, who was closer of the battle field and sit next to him.

"This is really not of my age anymore." Says Wargreymon.

"You did your best...I must concentrate my support on Arresterdramon." Says Anders.

"Yeah...He has most of the jobs to do." Says Wargreymon.

Arresterdramon was ready to fight the strongest enemy of the army. He flexes himself a little and then he sees Antylamon jumping over and kicks him at his face. Thankfully, Arresterdramon rolls by the side and evade the attack. Arresterdramon countered with his Mach Flicker and punches numerous times but Antylamon jumps and kick the purple dragon face violently and he's launch on the air. Antylamon lands and jump again and summon his axe and slash his enemy. Arresterdramon takes his tail and block the attack with the anchor part but he's thrown on the ground and it cracked under him. Antylamon prepares to finish him, but Arresterdramon rolls by the side again and countered with a powerful kick on the face of Antylamon. Not losing his time, he continues his attack.

"**Frog** **Shot!**" Shout the purple dragon. He then cuts Antylamon heads and gives a victory sigh.

"-Arresterdramon! He's regenerating!-" Warns Anders. "-DUCK!-"

He listens to the general and duck, the axe pass over his head and he jumps away from the enemy and turns around. Antylamon was regenerate and was ready to the battle again.

"This doesn't look got for me." Says Arresterdramon.

This is when Anders calls Shoutmon:

"Shoutmon! Are you coming back because things begin to get chaotic here! And Arresterdramon is getting his butt kick! You have to hurry!" Says Anders with his GL.

Arresterdramon receives a kick on his stomach and his thrown back away, near the new cliff. He then backs away from the cliff and attacks again.

"**Spiral Shredder!**" Shout Arresterdramon. He then rolls on the ground and charges at Antylamon and cut him in half. He then stops his attack and turns around and sees Antylamon recomposing himself.

"Do you have any plans?" Asks Arresterdramon. "...What can I do?"

"-Arresterdramon! If you can't kill him...Immobilise him.-" Says Anders.

"With what?" He asks.

"-...Wargreymon says to take the ropes he throws next to you. Take it! It's made of...Chrome digizoid?-" Says Anders not knowing what it is.

"Perfect!" Says Arresterdramon catching the rope. He then runs to Antylamon directions and flies over him. He then throws the rope and got Antylamon. He then runs around Antylamon and attaches him with all his strength. "Got you giant rabbit! It's time for you to surrender and be thrown into prison."

"Or mission objective is: Do or die Arresterdramon." Says Antylamon.

"What?!" Shout Arresterdramon in surprise.

Antylamon manages to free himself and kick Arresterdramon between his legs and his thrown far away.

"You can't hurt me and you can't kill me. You have lost Arresterdramon." Says Antylamon.

* * *

**Inside the village**

"Dammit. The rope didn't stop him and now Arresterdramon is at his mercy." Says Anders.

"I'M HERE!" Scream Shoutmon running at Anders side.

"Shoutmon!" Says Anders with a smile. "...Where's the weapon?"

"It's this card." Says Shoutmon.

Anders takes it and read the card; Dragon sword. He then looks at his GL and find a place to load the card.

"I should have guessed it was place that way. Alright...It's time to give a weapon to Arresterdramon." Says Anders. He wasn't sure what to know, but his instinct seems to give him tips about what to do.

"CARD INSERTION!" Says Anders has he puts the card in the loader. Reading the card data...Complete! "DRAGON SWORD REALISE!" The Dragon sword appears in data. "GO TO THE HAND OF ARRESTERDRAMON!"

The data flies in the hand of Arresterdramon who looks at it without doing anything.

"TAKE THE SWORD!" Scream Anders.

Arresterdramon takes the sword and it takes its real form. His handle is made of pure gold with a red crimson crystal on the bottom of the handle. The end of the handle and the beginning of the blade was a dragon head with the mouth opens. Inside the mouth the red blade, red like the fire, was long and seems extremely sharp.

"The dragon sword." Whispered Arresterdramon when he discovers the beauty of the sword. He then feels his inside burning up in contact with the sword and his power raise inside of him. "That's our ancestors' power...Incredible...Antylamon, You shall lose the fight."

"It's now a sword that'll make the difference." Countered Antylamon.

"This sword yes!" Replies Arresterdramon.

He then runs 3 times faster than without the sword. Antylamon tries to punch him, but Arresterdramon just moves to the right and use the blade to cut Antylamon in 2. He keeps attacking until Antylamon was cut into 64 different pieces and waits for Antylamon to reform. Arresterdramon already sees that his regeneration is slower and less efficient.

Around the 2 fighters, the battle was over, the villagers win the battles since their will was stronger and only watches the duel between the 2 fighters.

"-Keep going Arresterdramon! He's losing his energy by regenerating himself that way! You're going to win the fight!-" Encourages Anders.

"Time to finish this battle...once and FOR ALL!" Shout Arresterdramon stronger for each word.

He then runs at Antylamon and slashes with the blade non-stop; horizontally, vertically and piercing the enemy until he back away.

"**Prism Gallet!**" Shout Arresterdramon to finish Antylamon. He becomes a violet form with multiple of his head and pass through Antylamon. He then reforms himself on the other side and Antylamon is cuts in pieces.

"I've win!" Says Arresterdramon with a smile.

Antylamon retakes his form slowly, but he was too weak to survive. He wasn't going to lose that way. Anger, hate, despair and fear reach the limit and he then disappears into dark light.

"Antylamon Shinka!" The dark light disappears. "Cherubimon!"

Cherubimon is a purple beast with long ears that seems to have some holes in it. He has gigantic arms and even bigger hands. He has green belly at the middle of his body that continue to his chest. 2 green plates are on his shoulders. A white thing is around his neck that turns purple in the middle. His face is green, except the middle of his fronts to the middle of his face that is purple. He has 2 yellow eyes looking at them with cruelty and rage. Nothing good is coming now.

"Not good." Says Anders. "It's an ultimate digimon."

"The higher evolution a digimon can achieve...Except the divine level." Says Wargrewmon.

"Arresterdramon is only a perfect digimon! He can't win...Even with the sword." Panic Shoutmon.

"If only I was younger." Says Wargreymon, cursing himself. "I could have fought him."

At the battlefield, the villagers immediately ran away. They are only adult digimon and they all know that adult digimon can't hurt an ultimate.

"You may have a scary but you won't defeat the heart of the dragons!" Says Arresterdramon.

Cherubimon raises his hand and throw a lighting spear at Arresterdramon. He dodges the lighting by jumping to the side and counter with the sword. He manages to slashes the right arm of Cheburimon but it heal in less than a second and Arresterdramon receives a punches at his chest, guts and face and is thrown in the ground. Arresterdramon stands up and jumps backward and pant hard.

"Is...That *Pant Pant* all?" Asks Arresterdramon.

Cherubimon raises his hand and a black electric ball shrine. Arresterdramon is attracting by the ball. He tries to resists, but it was in vain and flies in the air, close to Cherubimon who squishes Arresterdramon again on the ground. The enemy raises his hand to crush Arresterdramon again but he jumps back and was ready to fight again. Arresterdramon was shaking and he can barely stand. He then coughs a few times and blood fall out of his mouth plate. His eyes were still shining by the will to defend his home and all the villagers. He won't back down and he will not give up. Cheburimon repeats the same procedure than last time and Arresterdramon flies in the air again. He tries to escapes but Cherubimon takes him in his hand...Throws him in the air and when he falls, Cherubimon clap the most strongly and violently has possible on the face of Arresterdramon.

No sound was made when Arresterdramon face and neck was crush. Cherubimon releases arresterdramon who fall on the ground. Arresterdramon armor was all crashes and some part shows his purple flesh. His mouth plate was completely broken and his mouth was visible. He was bleeding from his nose...His mouth, and tear of blood fall from his eyes. Everyone watch in shock when he was about to be finish. Cherubimon raises his 2 hands and prepare to kill Arresterdramon who was unconscious.

Anders takes out his GL.

"Arresterdramon! WAKE UP! YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP! YOU...DON'T DIE!" Then Anders falls on his knees and tears fall from his eyes. He didn't know him very well but he doesn't want him to die.

Shoutmon was also crying. His best friend and someone he considers his own family was about to die and he cannot do anything. He is too weak to fight and Wargreymon isn't strong enough to save him.

Wargreymon watches powerless his friend on the ground and panting hardly. He tries to stand up and save him but he can't stand up. He then curses himself numerous time and his hands shake...He regrets his decision. He should have been more aggressive and listen to his head...Not his heart.

"Die! Purple dragon!" Says Cherubimon. He then drops his hands, aiming Arresterdramon.

**To be continued**

* * *

Cliffhanger:

Shall Arresterdramon die?

Shall he be rescue?

What's Wargreymon regret? It's nothing link with the battle.

Shall the village be destroy?

Discover the answers in the next chapter: The Dragon sword and the Dragon soul.

I hope you like the battle. Half of the story is about a fight. The next chapter is the fight and the afterward.


	4. Chapter 3: The dragon sword and the

**Digimon Wars**

**Chapter 3: The dragon sword and the dragon soul**

**Digimon world: Outside Fertile village: North**

"Die! Purple dragon!" Says Cherubimon. He then drops his hands, aiming Arresterdramon.

"**Dark Gaia Force!**" Shout a voice. A ball of energy hits the face of Cherubimon and explode. Then, the mysterious rescuer kick Cherubimon and he falls far away to the north and Arresterdramon is safe for now.

The rescuer walks to the side of Arresterdramon and slap his face. Arresterdramon while in pain and open his eyes.

"...Y-you." He says weakly.

"You've done your best. But leave him to a professional." Answers the other.

"Thank *Kof* you...For *Keuf* coming back...Blackwargreymon." Says Arresterdramon.

"No time for a stupid happy reunion. Now get out of the battlefield." With those words, Blackwargreymon kicks Arresterdramon away from the battlefield and lands in the arms of Wargreymon in the village.

"HEY! FAT ASS!" Shout Arresterdramon who cough after this. "TAKE THIS!"

Arresterdramon throws the dragon sword at Blackwargreymon. The sword flies in the air until Blackwargreymon takes it in his right arms and looks at it.

"KICK THAT BASTARD ASS BLACKWARGREYMON! YOU CAN DO IT!" Scream Shoutmon in his mic.

He then turns to face his enemy who's finally come back in the battlefield.

"Shit! I forget something." Says Blackwargreymon when he sees the General Loader in the hands of Anders sooner.

"You cannot defeat me anomaly digimon. I shall always regenerate after any injury you may inflict on me. You cannot beat me." Says Cherubimon.

"...You think I'll lose to you...I have my pride...And I promise that...I'LL BEAT YOU NOW!" Scream Blackwargreymon. He then charges at Cherubimon. "**Great Tornado!**" Shout Blackwargreymon spinning around and form a small tornado.

He then pierces through the body of Cheburimon twice, his chest and his left shoulder. His body already recompose. He then tries to cut Cheburimon with the sword but he dodges it and punches Blackwargreymon. Blackwargreymon dodges it without any problems and rolls to the right.

"That's all." Says Blackwargreymon. "Unimpressive. Wargreymon was far better when he was young than you."

Blackwargreymon flies in the air and raises his hand. "**Dark Gaia Force!**"

"**Lightning Spear!**" Shouts Cheburimon.

The 2 attacks hits and explode and smoke is create and nothing can be see for a while. Blackwargreymon passes through the fog and cuts Cheburimon with his blade again, again and again until he knows he'll takes minutes before he regenerates. He then flies at Anders direction.

"Sorry, I forgot to put my data in the GL." Says Blackwargreymon. He touches the GL and a small portion of his data enters in the GL. "Thanks for the scream." He adds before returning in the front line.

"**Heaven's Judgement!**" Shouts Cheburimon.

Blackwargreymon evades most of the bolts but 2 of them hits him and he's electrocuted. Blackwargreymon ignores the pain and counter with another ball of energy and destroy the chest region.

"**Thousand Spears!**" Shout Cherubimon.

Blackwargreymon dodges all the attacks and flies in the air. He then flies to the left when Cherubimon attacks again and he misses Blackwargreymon again.

"**Dramon Killer!**" Shout Blackwargreymon.

He uses his claw to cut Cherubimon and pass under him and attack again with his claw. Cherubimon regenerates of his injuries and looks at Blackwargreymon with an evil smile.

"So...When are you going to kill me? Because I am still waiting." Teases Cherubimon. "**Final Judgement!**"

Blackwargreymon fails to dodge them and he's electrocuting violently by all those lighting.

"AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!" He screams in pain.

When the attack was over, smoke came out of his armor and his flesh. Blackwargreymon stays still for a while, unfocused by the attack. Then Cherubimon punches 3 times Blackwargreymon at his stomach, follow up at his face and his chest. His armor fails to completely absorb all the impact of the attack on him. He then flies in the air and land on the ground. He then stands up and cough and blood fall from the jaw part of the armor.

"At this rate...I'm going to lose...I'm sorry everyone." Whispered Blackwargreymon.

"-Blackwargreymon! Wargreymon tells me something you can do to win the fight. It's about an ancient message link with the sword. «It has been forge by a dragon digimon type and can only be used by a true dragon digimon type; in his body and in his core. When the 2 conditions are met, his true power shall awake and the impossible become possible». It's an ancient text he has in his house! You must awake your dragon soul resting in your body!-" Says Anders

"...Am I a real dragon digimon? I'm not normal after all." Says Blackwargreymon.

"-If you weren't one, Wargreymon would never have said this! Also, you- What! You are create from the base of the data coming from Wargreymon!-" Encourage Anders.

"Wargreymon is my...f-a-t-h-e-r...Alright!" Says Blackwargreymon. He closes his eyes and concentrates all of his power in the sword.

"No you won't!" Says Cheburimon. "**Lightning Blast!**"

Blackwargreymon has been hit violently at his chest and is thrown on the ground.

"Am I a real dragon?" Wonder Blackwargreymon. He lets a small tear. "I...Am I going to fail everyone? No...I'm a proud dragon digimon...Wargreymon trusts me...I will defeat you Cheburimon!" Says Blackwargreymon with all his will.

The red crimson crystal begins to shrine and the power awake in the sword and synchronise with his body. The red blade begins to shrine very strongly and Blackwargreymon can hardly looks at the blade. Then, fire appears around the blade. The sword gives the impression that the sword was in fact a dragon breathing fire.

"Incredible." Whispered Blackwargreymon. He now's know for sure he's a real dragon digimon. "This battle will soon be over and I will really win this fight."

He then charges at Cherubimon and he cuts his chest. He then steps away from the enemy.

"That's all? I shall regenerate soon and...What?! I'm supposed to heal now!" Says Cherubimon surprise.

"That's the power of the Dragon sword. You're injuries cannot heal with your healing abilities. This power is now useless!" Answers Blackwargreymon.

"Impossible! No weapon can do that!" Says Cherubimon.

"Long ago, those weapons decide who's stronger since we cannot evolve more than adult form on rare occasion. You should have learnt it in class." Says Blackwargreymon.

He then charges again and Cherubimon dodges to the left. He was way more mobile now since he can be injured.

"**Lightning Blast!**" Shout Cherubimon.

Blackwargreymon blocks it with his sword and breaks the attack.

"You cannot break the soul of the dragons!" Says Blackwargreymon.

"No...Im...Impossible." Says Cherubimon.

_I have to finish this fight fast...This power really suck my strength. _Thinks Blackwargreymon.

He then charges again and slashes Cherubimon in 2 at the center of his face.

"No...I...I cannot lose...I...fail my king." He adds sadly. "I'm sorry..." He then disappears into small light of data.

The crystal of the sword stops shining and the flame disappears.

"I've won." Says Blackwargreymon. He then falls slowly on his knees and he falls on the ground.

"Blackwargreymon!" Shout Shoutmon, Wargreymon, Anders and Arresterdramon, but he didn't shout because he's too weak.

"Are you alright?" Asks Shoutmon.

"Yeah...Just sleepy." Says Blackwargreymon.

"You've done well...You've come back." Says Wargreymon.

"I don't know why you have return, but you save them!" Says Anders.

"I realise...They don't deserve to suffer because of my cowardice. I'm back...Because I want to protect my true home...And his habitants...I'll...sleep for now." Says Blackwargreymon closing his eyes.

"You deserve it." Says Anders.

* * *

**The next day: in the house of Wargreymon**

"I shall forever be grateful for what you have done Anders. You help us protect the village and you convince Blackwargreymon to come and save the village." Says Wargreymon.

"I've really need the shout...I'm glad I've met you." Adds Blackwargreymon.

"You're all heroes!" Says Shoutmon.

"You too Shoutmon. If it weren't of you, we would have the Dragon sword and save the village...Well...everyone's help too you know." Says Anders.

"True...Where's the dragon sword now?" Asks Wargreymon.

"It's back in the SD card." Answers Anders. He also puts the belt on him.

"How's Arresterdramon?" Asks Wargreymon.

"Better...His injury are slowly closing and his armor is self-repairing has we are talking now. He still needs to rest for now...After that battle...I don't think he'll be healed after a long week." Answers Shoutmon.

"Tonight, we shall celebrate the victory with a banquet we shall not forget." Says Wargreymon.

"PARTY TIME!" Screams Shoutmon who gets out of the house.

"Wargreymon...I was wondering. Why didn't you evacuate the village in the first place?" Asks Anders.

"Because of Shoutmon...I didn't want to force him to get out of the village, attaches him or drug him during the travel and when we'll establish elsewhere for a while." Says Wargreymon. "Shoutmon is stubborn, but it's more than that...He always love stories about our great ancestors who built the village. They were proud, strong and fearless. Shoutmon wants to live like them and also to protect the village they built in the honor of our ancestors."

"I see..." Says Anders.

"But I love him the way he is...He's a little stupid and reckless, but he's courageous, loyal to the village and you and will never give up on anything for those he cares." Says Wargreymon.

"I have a question...Why are you my father?" Asks Blackwargreymon.

"Simple...I've accumulate lots of data in my life and with the over data...I create a digi egg that was you and not prolong my life time with it. I already know you were different because the color of the digi egg was black. But I didn't care. I take care of you until you were old enough to live yourself. I never force you into anything...Your future is yours after all." Says Wargreymon.

"Thank you for raising me...I'll go now. My question is answer and I have to be presentable for the banquet." Says Blackwargreymon with a smile under his mask.

"I see...Let's have the party then." Says Anders with a smile.

* * *

**The night, during the party in Fertile village**

A giant fire of joy was light at the center of the village while every digimon were dancing, eating and drinking like they never done before. They village is safe and they have defeat the enemy. The king won't have to worry about them now and concentrate on the front line against the beast kingdom. Music was play by some villages at fast rhythms.

"Come on! Dance with me!" Says Shoutmon. Shoutmon was on one of the table and begins dancing. Anders did his best to not laugh at the ridiculous dance. He was moving his butt like never and smashes his tail on the ground at the rhythm of the music.

Arresterdramon was sitting on that table with Anders and Blackwargreymon. He was covered with bandage but he was still enjoying the party and the food. He was also drinking alcohol to ease the pain but it wasn't enough. He didn't want to over exaggerate so he stops after the second drink.

"Best day ever." Says Arresterdramon.

"Yeah...I'm finally back home...But I won't stay here for long." Says Blackwargreymon.

"What do you mean by that?" Asks Arresterdramon.

"I think...I'll join the solders in the war...I don't want to let them attack another village like ours...It's time I'll do something of my life." Says Blackwargreymon.

"...I understand...It's true you have to lose some ass." Says Arresterdramon. He laughs a little but the pain makes him stop.

"Stop joking about me." Says Blackwargreymon angry.

"It's not time to be angry! It's time for celebration." Says Shoutmon continuing dancing.

"I'm happy for you." Says Anders. "I just realise something...Now that the village is safe..." He then stands up and join Wargreymon. The 3 others follow him.

"What is it?" Asks Wargreymon.

"I have a very important question." Says Anders. "Now that everything is over...You're village is safe and my purpose is done...Should something happen to me?"

"? I don't understand what you mean." Says Wargreymon.

"I'm supposed to return home...How can I return home?" Asks Anders.

"I don't know...I don't know how you come here in the first place." Answers Wargreymon.

"Same here." Says the 2 others except Shoutmon.

"I just pray the god who send you here...I don't know how he did...He's a god after all." Answers Shoutmon.

"Wait...Does that mean..." But Anders didn't add anything else.

"You are stuck here forever." Says Shoutmon with a smile, happy he stays here.

"But...I..." Then Anders loses consciousness.

"You are really good when it comes to give the bad news." Says Blackwargreymon with sarcasm.

"...So...What are we gonna do now?" Asks Shoutmon.

"I'll find a solution, for now...Take him to the bed." Says Wargreymon.

* * *

Will Anders return home one day?

What will happen next?

Discover it in the next chapter: Preparation for the long journey.


	5. Chapter 4: Preparation for the journey

**Digimon Wars**

**Chapter 4: Preparation for the long journey**

**Digimon world: Fertile village: In Arresterdramon and Shoutmon house**

Anders was in the bed he appears to be wining in his sleep. That's what Arresterdramon and Shoutmon thinks since he's now aware of his surrounding better than yesterday, when he was K.O. They decide to sleep too for the rest of the night and Shoutmon sleeps in his bed this time. He doesn't want to make Anders angry or surprise after what happen and that he falls K.O. too. When the sun rises again, Anders finally wakes up. He opens his eyes and watch his surrounding...Yeah...He was still in the digimon world. His parents must be worried sick now...If he doesn't come back soon...He doesn't want for them to fall sick with worries.

"So you finally wake up." Says Arresterdramon. While he says that, Shoutmon come next to Anders with an apology looks for what he says yesterday. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes." Says Anders.

"Good...You realise you fall K.O. like a girl...*Fu* HAHA *Crack* Ouch my mouth..." Whines Arresterdramon after his mouth crack.

"Good for you...Sorry...He begins to be back to his usual self..." Says Shoutmon.

"You mean a jerk." Says Anders.

"Maybe...Anyway...I shouldn't have say that yesterday...There must be a way for you to return home...We just don't know it yet." Says Shoutmon.

They hear someone entering in the house.

"Is Anders finally awake?" Asks Blackwargreymon entering in the house.

"Yes...He doesn't appear he'll fall out again fat ass." Says Arresterdramon.

"You're lucky you are still injured." Says Blackwargreymon annoyed by repeat insult aim at his butt.

"I know." He replies.

"So the chief has found something?" Asks Shoutmon.

"Not really...But he finds something that can help you return home." Says Blackwargreymon. "He says that the capital; Dragon city may have something to help you. After all, this is a place where knowledge is cumulate. Since I shall be going there...I'll escort you to the capital."

"Thank you." Says Anders.

"Wait! I'm coming too." Says Shoutmon. "I don't want to let him out by himself! My mission is to protect him and I'll follow him until he's home."

"I shall warn the villager chief then." Says Blackwargreymon. "When you are ready? The chief will talk to you and give you some information about the current state of our world." He then gets out of the house.

* * *

**Inside Wargreymon house**

Anders enters in Wargreymon house and walks and sits in front of Wargreymon house. The table for reunion separates them.

"You wanted to see me?" Asks Anders.

"Yes...As you may know. We, the dragon digimon type, are in war against the beast digimon type yes?" Asks Wargreymon.

"Yes...That's what I've see so far." Says Anders.

"They are 8 kingdoms in this world separate for each digimon types. We, the dragon type, live at the center of the continent and we are surrounded by the seven others kingdom. At the north, we have 3 kingdoms; The Dark kingdom to the west, which are currently doing nothing in this war, but they can backstab any of us anytime soon, the Beast kingdom at the center and the Bird kingdom at the east. We have 2 Kingdom at the East; we have the Machine kingdom and the ocean kingdom...The ocean kingdom surrounds the entire world since they live in the water. At the West and south, we have the Insect kingdom. Finally, the south is dominated by the holy kingdom and the plant kingdom. At the situation we live in, only the North section of the Dragon kingdom is at risk and at war. The south is completely safe with an alliance with the plants and the holy kingdom is an honorable one. The east is safe because the Insect kingdom only attack when they are targeted. The west is safe because the ocean digimon hates war and the Machine kingdom just prefers to stay out of our way."

"They you are at risk of being attack by 3 kingdoms for now?" Asks Anders.

"2...The birds are staying neutral but I am not sure if they won't try anything one day. The dark kingdom is not trustable and reliable so they can attack anytime. Knowing that, I suggest you travel by the South if you want to reach the Capital. For now, the Beast kingdom troops may receive little support of the bird kingdom by having the authorisation of moving some of their troops in the Bird kingdom territories. Blackwargreymon will speak to this when he'll meet the king or one of his councillors." Says Wargreymon. "When you go...Please take Shoutmon with you."

"Why?" Asks Anders.

"When he shall be out of here...We will evacuate the village." Whispered Wargreymon.

"...I see..." Says Anders.

"Arresterdramon shall also accompany you. He doesn't want to let Shoutmon follow you without him. They are very close and he cannot help but be worry about our little screamer friend." Says Wargreymon.

"If he knows what you intent to do...He'll be so mad at you." Says Anders.

"I know...But a village can always be rebuilt...But not life's...It's time we put our proud aside for the children." Says Wargreymon.

"Don't worry...I'll keep it a secret." Says Anders.

"Thank you. You shall part in seven days...When Arresterdramon shall be ready." Says Wargreymon.

"Good." Says Anders.

* * *

**Inside the house of Arresterdramon and Shoutmon: 5 days before the journey**

"Why are we waiting 5 more days?" Asks Shoutmon impatient. "We are ready now!"

"Not totally." Says Anders. "We have to wait for our last friend to be in shape for the journey."

"Who?" Asks Shoutmon.

"I cannot be more obvious than that!" Says Anders with a smile.

"I hate it when I am put in shadow...So who is coming?" He asks again.

"I have enough...It's me!" Says Arresterdramon. "I'm the only one not in shape for 5 more days! It's the simplest question you cannot receive and you fail to answer it!"

"You're coming...YEAH!" Scream Shoutmon in joy. He then runs and hug his purple friends who whine a little because of the pain and Shoutmon let him free.

"Sorry." He says with a nervous smile.

"It's alright...I'm used to it. I think I'll rest for now." Says Arresterdramon.

"You better let him heal or we'll begin this journey later Shoutmon." Says Anders.

"Let's go outside for now." Says Blackwargreymon.

They all follow him outside.

"You are really sure you'll become a soldier?" Asks Shoutmon.

"This war is already going all too long." Says Blackwargreymon.

"How long since the war begins?" Asks Anders.

"7 years." Says Blackwargreymon. "Since I was traveling a little, when digimon pass near me, I can hear their conversation and they say that 7 years already pass since the beginning of the war. I want to put an end to this the much sooner as possible. If peace can be restored...Everything that has been destroyed can be restored." Says Blackwargreymon.

"Good luck with that...I just have things to do in my world...My parents will be mad at me if they knew what I'm doing right now." Says Anders with a smile.

"I cannot imagine it...Wait...No...I can't." Says Shoutmon.

"What's that smell?" Asks Blackwargreymon.

"I don't know." Says Anders.

"Must be your imagination." Add Shoutmon.

* * *

**Inside the house of Arresterdramon and Shoutmon: 2 days before the journey**

Arresterdramon was feeling way better now. Most of his injuries are close up except some of them, but he still needs to rest before the journey. His armor still needs to regenerate. He looks at Anders and Shoutmon.

"I'm so happy to be able to move again." Says Arresterdramon.

"You're almost back to normal." Says Shoutmon.

"Yeah!" Then...the nose of Arresterdramon begins to smell something bad.

"What is it?" Asks Anders.

"Something smells bad here...I know it." Says Arresterdramon.

"Must be your imagination." Says Shoutmon.

"...Shoutmon...You've use your most classic excuse when something stinks. That something is always you!" Says the purple dragon.

Shoutmon opens his eyes wide and back away from Arresterdramon. He realises his mistakes.

"When is the last time you've take a bath?" Asks Arresterdramon.

"Yesterday." Answers Shoutmon with hesitation.

"...Why don't I believe you?" Asks Arresterdramon.

"But...Maybe its Anders..." Tries Shoutmon.

"I've see him taking the bath today...Not that I actually watch him without his clothes." add quickly Arresterdramon.

"Well...Hum...You've..." Says Shoutmon taking some distance from Arresterdramon who walks closer.

"Anders...Prepare the bath...I think it will take a minutes before I catch him." Says Arresterdramon.

"No...I won't take a bath." Says Shoutmon has he runs away.

Arresterdramon pull a lever and the exit from the house are all close.

"You won't run away...Come here and take your bath."

"NO! YOU WON'T FORCE ME!" Scream Shoutmon.

"MY HOUSE! MY RULES!" Scream Arresterdramon.

"MY BODY! MY CHOICE!" Scream back Shoutmon.

While they were screaming and fighting, Anders prepares the bath for Shoutmon. Arresterdramon seems to rule inside the house but Shoutmon is stubborn and careless and this must happen often when the village wasn't in danger. After 2 minutes Arresterdramon comes in the bathroom with Shoutmon traps in Arresterdramon long tails and can't move.

"Time for the bath." Says Arresterdramon who puts Shoutmon in the bath.

"Are giving Shoutmon a bath or you are drowning him?" Asks Anders when he sees Shoutmon under the water...face included.

"BOTH!" Scream Arresterdramon.

After a few more seconds, he gets Shoutmon face out of the water.

"Stay still Shoutmon! It's for our own good." Order Arresterdramon.

"Let go of me!" Order back Shoutmon.

"Time for the soap!" Says Arresterdramon.

"NOOO-" But Shoutmon scream was cut when the soap pass on his tongue. "Disgusting!"

Arresterdramon ignores his complains and pass the soap on his body while Shoutmon is debating. He then puts him back into the water the same way as the first time. After this, he lets him out and Shoutmon pass the towel on his body until he's dry,

"See...It wasn't that hard." Says Arresterdramon.

"I hate bath!" Says Shoutmon.

"Don't be such a baby." Says Arresterdramon. "Now you smell good...After all, you won't take a bath for a while since we shall all travel together."

"Yah!" Says Shoutmon.

"I have to finish a few more preparation before we go." Says Arresterdramon.

* * *

**Fertile village: The D-day.**

Everyone was assembling, close to the exit of the village to say good-bye for the 4 travelers who will soon start their journey.

"Well...I'm not sure what to say...It's the first time I quit the village." Says Arresterdramon.

"It's simple...You say bye and walk away. You can also do like me and just walk away." Says Blackwargreymon.

"It's going to be a long journey for the 4 of you. I suggest you travel by the south when you go to the capital. The north isn't sure anymore since the war. It's going to take a few more days but you'll have more chance to survive the hard ship of the war. I give to Blackwargreymon the map which indicates the safest city you can visit. Please don't exit the road we prepare for you." Begs a little Wargreymon.

"Don't worry; I'll make sure they won't get out of the road you prepare for you." Blackwargreymon, talking about Arresterdramon and especially Shoutmon.

"Thank you for all the hospitably you offer to me. I'm happy I was able to help you but I have to find a way to return home. I have my own family who is worried about me and I also worry for them." Says Anders.

"I'm sorry we drag you here but we are really desperate." Says Wargreymon.

"Well...It's time to go." Says Blackwargreymon.

"Bye everyone! Be safe!" Says Arresterdramon.

"Thank you for everything!" Says Anders.

"Take care of the village!" Says Shoutmon.

"I'll be back when the war is over!" Says Blackwargreymon.

The 4 walks away while the villagers shout their good byes and encouragement. When they were out of sigh, Wargreymon sigh and ask attention of the villagers.

"Villagers...I know some of us has perish during the month of invasion of the beast kingdom...But...We cannot be sure if the enemy won't come back. So...We have no choice but to evacuate the village." Says Wargreymon.

"But...After all we have done. How can we do that?" Asks Greymon.

"The children security! We are lucky none of them perish during the invasion, but we may not be lucky next time. Our best warriors are also gone!" Says Wargreymon.

The villagers talk between themselves for a while before deciding what is the best to do. Then Agumon decides to talk:

"Listen...I don't want to hide in fear once again...I want to find someplace safe...They almost kill me the first day they attack."

That was enough for them to reach a consensus. They all agree to Wargreymon plans.

"A village can be destroyed, but we can always rebuild it like our ancestors...But the dead won't come back alive with their previous memories." Says Wargreymon.

All the villagers prepare to evacuate the village.

* * *

AC: The journey really begins now. They are going to the capital but it is a long journey.

Discover their first problem in: The 4 devi pirates.


	6. Chapter 5: The 4 Devi pirates

**Digimon Wars**

**Chapter 5: The 4 Devi pirates**

The journey begins and the group already march for one day. They are walking to the south during the first day and establish a camp when the night comes. Blackwargreymon says that they shouldn't fly during the time of war. Arresterdramon and Shoutmon also know why and they explain it to Anders. During times of war, the Dragon kingdom has activates all the DCA of the kingdom in case of aerial attack and no digimon shouldn't fly during those times. They didn't like it, but they have no choice. The Fertile village don't have DCA and that may explains why they are targeted.

"Few...That was an uneventful day!" Says Shoutmon.

"An uneventful day is a good day for me." Says Blackwargreymon.

"The fire's finally made!" Says Arresterdramon.

"I'll prepare something to eat before sleeping." Says Anders.

He takes out of the bag some food the villagers give to them for they journey and bake it for the group.

"So...How far away are we from the capital?" Asks Shoutmon.

"Very far away by foot." Answers Blackwargreymon.

"It will take 2 weeks...maybe 3 before we reach the capital...Unless we find faster transportation than foot." Says Arresterdramon.

"That won't really happen...We haven't enough bytes to buy or use a transportation or a Trailmon. So...We are stuck on foot." Says Blackwargreymon.

"Alright...I guess it will be good for all of us this walking." Says Shoutmon.

"Supper's ready!" Says Anders.

Anders prepares some meat with diginoir they find in a wild diginoir tree. Anders gives the correct portion to each of them. Shoutmon whine a little, but Anders knows the other must give food to Shoutmon or he'll eat anything and become fat fast. He has some problem controlling himself when it comes to food...Which is very obvious. After the supper, they all went to sleep a peaceful night. Shoutmon sleeps on Anders lap while Anders rest his head on Arresterdramon armor chest. Arresterdramon puts his hand over Anders body and his tail over Shoutmon. Blackwargreymon was sleeping besides Arresterdramon and have his good night sleep.

* * *

**The following day: Late morning.**

They were all continuing their trip for a while when Anders sees a mountain with silver color.

"We soon shall move to the west forward and beginning walking more directly at the capital." Says Blackwargreymon.

"Those mountains are beautiful. I never see mountain with silver color." Says Anders.

"You have to be careful. Travelers who pass in our village say that the Devi pirates reside there and they are dangerous thief." Says Arresterdramon.

"With you and Blackwargreymon...I don't feel like they will be troublesome." Says Anders.

"You're right." Says Blackwargreymon. "They are only adult digimon and I'm an ultimate. They are not strong enough to beat me." He then gives a smile.

"Yeah and-" But Anders was cut when a digimon land on the ground.

A dark dragon digimon lands close to them. His limbs are unusually developed, so it cuts the opponent to pieces with its elongated arms, and flies about the darkness with its tenacious legs and wings. His scales are black and he has a skeleton tattoo on his shoulders. He was also wearing an orange scarf around his neck. He has 4 cruel red eyes and he looks at them with curiosity and stop at Anders. He then charges and quickly caught Anders in his claw before flying away with the human.

"RELEASE HIM!" Shout Shoutmon grapping the tail of the dark dragon.

They dark dragon takes both of them, since Shoutmon still grabs his tail, and flies to the silver mountain.

"...We have to help them. This Devidramon kidnaps them!" Says Arresterdramon.

"I know. We have to run at their direction, if we fly, they'll see us coming and might run away...Or only him." Says Blackwargreymon.

"Let's go!" Says Arresterdramon.

* * *

**Inside a cavern**

The Devidramon puts the human on the ground and looks at him with curiosity. Shoutmon begins to bite his tail and the Devidramon begins to be annoyed by him. He then moves his tail in front of him, take Shoutmon and put him on the ground.

"You better calm down. So...What do we have here?" Says the Devidramon.

"You're back orange! What did you find?" Asks another Devidramon with a red scarf around his neck.

By his side, 2 other Devidramon were there; one with a blue scarf and the other with a purple scarf around their neck.

"I find this...thing." Says Orange.

"Hum...He may worth lots of bytes for such a unique animal." Says Purple.

"We will have something to eat for a while if we sell him without any problem." Says Red.

"...Orange...Where did you find this animal?" Asks Blue when he sees Shoutmon.

"He was with a Blackwargreymon and an Arresterdramon." Says Orange.

"...IDIOT! We are in trouble if they find this cavern! They're going to kill us!" Says blue.

"HEY! Return me and my friend to them now!" Shout Shoutmon.

"And giving up on bytes? Sorry but we can't! It's the only way we can make some bytes." Says Purple.

"We'll beat them without any problem!" Says Red.

"...I can't believe you." Says Blue.

"So...What do we do for now?" Asks Orange.

"We keep them with us for a week, in case they are searching for them. After this, we will sell the animal for money." Says Blue.

"He's not a animal! He's our savior!" Protest Shoutmon. "I'm going to give you a beating!"

Shoutmon jumps at them but the red scarf Devidramon puts him on the ground with one weak slap.

"You can't beat us. Stay still and we will feed you for diner." Says Red.

"Talking about diner...It's now." Says Orange.

"Give them some diginoir." Says Blue.

Purple gives them some diginoir and they eat it, while the Devidramons eat at the same time. After this, they decide to chain them at the wall. When they chain them...They give them a long one that gives them enough freedom to walk around, but stop them if they try to escape. They then all yawn and take a nap. They then begin to snore like hell.

"They sure can snore when they want it." Comments Anders. "Can you break the chain?"

"Let me try it." Says Shoutmon. He takes out his mic., and he hits the chain a few times without any success. "I don't think we can escape on our own."

"We will have to wait for them to rescue us...They fear ultimate digimons...The level of power must be very different between them and Blackwargreymon." Says Anders.

"You have no idea. Arresterdramon is a perfect digimon...And you've see that even with the sword...He loses against an ultimate digimon." Says Shoutmon.

"This cavern is a little cold." Says Anders.

"True...So...What can we do for now?" Asks Shoutmon.

"I have no idea for now...But we don't have anything to warm ourselves...So...I have no choice but to find it on our captor's body." Says Anders.

"Are you crazy? They'll kill you!" Protest Shoutmon.

"I don't think so...They didn't hurt you when you were clearly...annoying the orange one when you bite his tail numerous times. He just puts you on the ground. The red only slap you when you attack him and he appears to be less patient than the orange one. Believe me; Blackwargreymon spanks you when you annoy him." Says Anders.

"I'm still not sure...They have double origin." Says Shoutmon.

"Double origin?" Asks Anders.

"Not sure...Arresterdramon only says they are digimon with double origin...When we are on times of war...They are the one who suffer the most." Says Shoutmon.

"I see. Anyway, I don't think they are evil dragons...They have a scary face...but they are not evil...Bad, but not evil." Says Anders.

Shoutmon didn't believe that but he didn't protest any further. What Anders says was true. They didn't hurt him and what's more, he's useless for them. They can just kill him or throw him out of their way but they didn't do anything to hurt him.

Anders was moving closer to the orange one and sit next to him. The orange one was snoring strongly. Anders lays against his flank and feel his heat body warming him. The devidramon moves a little but he stays still and returns to his peaceful nap. Shoutmon walks closer to him and watches them in case something bad happen.

After an hour, their nap seems to be over and they wake up. The orange one was the last and he feels something on his flank. He looks down and sees the human resting against his flank. He didn't say anything about this and stay that way for a while. The others wake up and begin talking about what to do if the ultimate digimon come. They clearly didn't want to die, but they also want the bytes to have decent food but they also talking about raising their quality of their cavern.

"Why don't you release us?" Says Anders. "You'll evade all the trouble."

"Sorry, but we need at least a pillow or a bed...And I think you'll give us just that." Says the blue one.

"He has to return home." Protest Shoutmon.

"Sorry but we need to live and not just surviving." Protest the orange one. Anders stands up and walks in front of them.

"Why don't you try finding a job somewhere?" Asks Anders.

"We are Devidramons...No one wants to trust us. We have no choice to live that way." Says the purple one. He closes his 4 eyes for an instant.

"With that scary face...That's for sure." Says Shoutmon.

"Not helping." Says Anders.

"We do what we can to survive." Says the blue one.

"Do you know about the kingdom situation?" Asks Anders.

"No!" Says the orange one.

"Baka!" Shout the red one who punches his face.

"I'm not an imbecile." Whine the orange one.

"Yes you are!" Replies the red one.

"*Sigh* Stop this already." Says the blue one. The 2 calm down. "We know something's going on since they are less guard pursuing us, but that is all...It's not of our business anyway."

"...The Dragon kingdom is being attack by the Beast kingdom for seven years." Says Anders.

"So?" Asks the orange one.

"I see what you mean...But it still has nothing to do with us." Says the blue one.

"They won't accept our help anyway." Says the purple one. "Even if we wanted, they will refuse our help."

"Have you even tried this?" Asks Anders.

"No...But it won't work." Says the blue one.

They appear to be resigning at their destiny.

"I see." Says Anders.

"Let's go." Says the blue one.

The 3 Devidramons follow him outside the cavern.

"What do we do for now?" Asks Shoutmon.

"We wait for our friends to rescue us." Then Anders takes out his GL.

"I think I'll call them." Says Anders.

"They can only hear you...I think." Says Shoutmon.

"No...I hear them answer me when I speak with them remember." Says Anders.

"...Oh...Yeah! Now I remember." Says Shoutmon.

"I'll try it. Hello? Arresterdramon? Blackwargreymon?" Asks Anders.

"-Anders! You're alright.-" Answers Arresterdrmaon. "-Is Shoutmon alright too?-"

"Yes! He's fine and by my side...Where are you?" Asks Anders.

"-We are near the cavern where we see 4 Devidramon getting out...How many more are inside the cavern?-" Asks Blackwargreymon.

"There all out!" Answers Anders.

"-We're going in.-" Says Arresterdramon. "-Be here in a few minutes.-"

"They will be here soon." Says Shoutmon.

"Yeah!" Says Anders.

They then both hear a sound of someone entering inside the cavern again. It was the 4 Devidramons. They all sit at the back of the cavern with a defeat look. After a moment of silent.

"We find nothing today." Says the red.

"When we will sell this strange being, we'll be fine for a few weeks." Says the purple one.

"WHO ARE YOU GOING TO SELL?" Scream Blackwargreymon.

"..." The Devidramons observe the source of the voice. "It's a B-b-b-b-b-BLACKWARGREYMON! RUN!" Scream the orange Devidramon.

The 4 tries to fly away but Blackwargreymon grabs their tail and pull them out of Shoutmon and Anders view.

"I'll be back in an instant." Says Blackwargreymon.

Arresterdramon passes and free the 2 captives while the sound of a beating is hear. Multiple attacks his hear and the Devidramons shout in pain. Suddenly one appears close to them and grabs the ground.

"You won't escape me." Says Blackwargreymon. He then pulls Devidramon out of their sight again.

"PLEASE! NONONO-NONO ***BANG*** ARGH!" Shout in pain the Devidramon.

The beating continues for a minute before in end.

The 3 rejoins Blackwargreymon and they see the 4 Devidramons with black eyes, scratches and bruise all over their body. They were all panting and wine in pain.

"That shall calm them down." Says Blackwargreymon.

"Did they do something bad to you?" Asks Arresterdramon worry.

"No...They were just thinking of selling me." Says Anders.

"I shall kill them myself." Says Arresterdramon.

The 4 Devidramons back away and tremble in fear.

"Spare us!" Says the purple one.

"Stop!" Says Anders.

Arresterdramon looks at him. "Why?"

"Because they only did that to obtain food. They are just trying to survive!" Says Anders. "They are not evil. If they were...They would have kill Shoutmon when he was attacking them. They just push him out of the way."

"...I see. But we can't let them free. They will continue their act of thievery again." Says Arresterdramon.

"Let's find a city and put them in jail." Says Blackwargreymon.

"Not the jail!" Says the orange one.

"I know what to do with them that won't need to kill or put them in jail." Says Anders.

"What is your suggestion?" Asks Blackwargreymon.

"Don't tell me you intent to do that?" Says Shoutmon.

"Yes...We shall bring them with us to the capital and try finding them a legal job." Says Anders.

"WHAT!" Everyone shout by surprise.

"The problem is that they don't have a job and they do anything they can to survive." Says Anders.

"You want to trust them!" Says Arresterdramon and Blackwargreymon.

"Yes...They are not evil. They will follow us and you'll make sure they don't do anything wrong." Says Anders.

"..."

After a while, a short argument begins in their head, but in the end, they decide to trust Anders decision.

"Alright...You 4...Do you agree with my suggestion?" Asks Anders.

"...Alright...We have no choice anyway." Says the blue one.

"We have lost enough time now. Let's go." Says Blackwargreymon.

"Wait...We can transport all of you if you want...When we will be at top shape." Says Devidramon with the blue scarf.

"You can't! The DCA must be ready to fire at any time." Says Blackwargreymon.

"Don't worry about it. We can fly high enough over cities and not being targeted by the DCA." Says the purple one with a smile.

"...As long as we follow the roads I've receive...It should be fine." Says Blackwargreymon. "If what you say is the true."

* * *

AC: It seems their journey will be shorter than they first think so...Maybe.


	7. Chapter 6: Dragon digimon weakness

AC: This is the chapter 6 of the story. I know some of you like it. I have to say that the 4 Devidramons are obviously, inspire by the 4 teenage mutant turtles. Anyway...enjoy this long chapter.

* * *

**Digimon Wars**

_No one is perfect in this world. Each beings and species have their weakness. Sometime, strength is their weakness. Human's strength is his emotion and intelligence...But when it is misuse or manipulate by selfishness...They bring endless destruction._

* * *

**Chapter 6: Dragon digimon weakness**

The groups were now flying in the high in the sky. The devidramons have kept their words and they are so high they cannot be shoot down. The 4 devidramons were nervous about their future since they don't know what's going to happen to them. After all, they are going to the capital of the kingdom and they weren't expecting something good when they shall reach the capital...But a better life seems so appealing for them. As for Blackwargreymon, he was watching the Devidramons carefully. He didn't really trust them just like Arresterdramon. He decides to respect the human wish but he didn't like the ideal at all.

Anders and Shoutmon were on the back of the devidramon with an orange scarf. Anders was trap in his thought again. He still thinks about his family that must be worry sick about him...But now...Also...He realises things are bad in this world. It was a war that continues during 7 years but it still a long war. When he'll return home...What's going to happen there when he'll be gone? So many things can happen and no clear answer can ease his mind. Anyway, if the capital doesn't have any way to bring him back home...The question will be useless and it will be one trouble less in his mind. When he looks at Shoutmon...He always hesitate to return home. Shoutmon seems like a child in his mind and it gives him the impression of abandoning a child.

"Shoutmon...What are you going to do when I shall return home?" Asks Anders.

"...I don't really know. I think I shall return to the village." Says Shoutmon.

"Where is your home?" Asks Orange to Shoutmon.

"It's located north of the silver mountain." Answers Shoutmon.

"I see...So...When do we land?" Asks Orange. "I'm starting to get hungry."

"You're hungry again? We just eat 2 hours ago." Says Red angry. Blackwargreymon was on the back of this devidramon.

"We will eat when the sun will go down so stop complaining." Says Blue.

"...But I'm hungry." Complains Orange.

"Shut up!" Says the red.

Orange closes his mouth and they keep flying in silent for the rest of the day, when the sun begins to be down. Blackwargreymon check the map. The Devidramons then lands somewhere safe and their passenger get down and they all sit on the ground.

"I've check the map and I have good news. We will reach our destination in 2 days instead of a week. You sure can fly fast for adult digimon." Comments Blackwargreymon.

"We are the best when it comes to fly." Says Orange with a smile. "Now we can eat?"

"For god sake STOP COMPLAINING ALL THE TIME!" Scream Red angry.

"But Blue say-" Protest Orange.

"I HAVE ENOUGH!" Scream Red furious. "COME HERE SO I CAN PUNCH YOU!"

Orange immediately flies away while Red pursuit him.

"There's a few diginoir tree over there." Says Arresterdramon.

**BANG! **Red caught up Orange and smashes him one time.

"AAARRRGGGHHH!" Shout Orange in pain.

"Let's take those diginoir before they begin a serious fight." Says Anders to the others.

They follow Anders to the diginoir tree and take some of the diginoir box that was produce by those trees. After a few minutes they return back and put it on the ground.

"FOODS HERE!" Shout Blue.

"They should be here soon enough." Says Purple.

"FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" Shouts Orange flying fast and land near them.

Red comes soon and land a little far away from orange.

They eat their supper for a while quietly and they begin to talk about the rest of the track before they reach their destination. They've been following the map carefully...Especially because Blackwargreymon says so and that no one can beat or oppose him.

"We will have to make a small halt to the city of Gourmet and take a small stuck of food and lots of water so we can go on. After Gourmet...We cannot find food for a while so we must be ready. We have to pass a desert and we have no choice but to pass it on foot. They have way to much aerial defence AND the capital is located in the middle of the desert. So we have no choice but to pass there." Says Blackwargreymon.

"What!? A whole day in the desert. Why did they build the capital in the desert?" Complains Orange.

"Because it's a good strategic defense. The desert isn't a good place for the enemy during a siege. There's not a lot of water in the desert except in the capital where it rains a lot." Answers Arresterdramon.

"Who do you know that?" Asks Blackwargreymon.

"I read the brochure." He answers.

...

"What? I have this brochure here." Says Arresterdramon showing it.

"A...brochure." Says Anders. "That explains that detail!"

"That's a strategic error...What's the date on the brochure?" Asks Purple.

"12, floral season, 10 478." Answers Anders.

"That pamphlet is old...before the war." Says Purple. He knows it is before the war since he knows when the war started: Raining season, 10 512.

"Also, that information's is kind of obvious." Says Anders.

"Everyone can know this info. It's also easily guessable." Says Blackwargreymon. "I already could have guessed this."

"What are you doing here on the wild?" Asks a voice behind them. They all look at the source of the voice and see a digimon who's ridiculous.

Anders points his GL at the digimon.

Betsumon dressed in a Gatomon costume, Betsumon's ability is to cosplay as other Digimon. He has a while costume. It has a tail like any normal Gatomon and has the gloves like a true Gatomon. His face was...weird with evil intention. It is a Perfect digimon.

"How could a member of the Beast kingdom enter this deep in the Dragon kingdom?" Says Arresterdramon.

"Simple. I'm a master of disguise." Says Betsumon.

"Prepare to have you butt kick." Says Blackwargreymon.

"Yeah sure. That is if you have the guts to fight me." Says Betsumon.

All the dragon digimons grunt. Anders can already feel something bad will happen soon.

"Everyone calm down. Do not let him taunt you!" Warns Anders.

"That's all you are...Big talk but not digimon of action...Are you...Coward?" Asks Betsumon.

The Dragon digimons were not starring aggressively at him.

Anders analyses the enemy while watching what's going to happen next.

"You sure are weak...You don't attack me right now...You have no courage." Says Betsumon.

"Don't listen to him! It's not important what he says!" Warns Anders.

"Yeah! Listen to him and live like real l-o-s-e-r-s and waste your life. Run away to your mommy now. I don't have time to waste against you lizard."

Then, the digimons crack. The word lizard is a major insult for them.

"That's it...Prepare to die." Says Arresterdramon aggressively.

Everyone follow Arresterdramon has a cue except Shoutmon who was stop by Anders.

"Shoutmon calm down!" Says Anders.

"HE SAYS WE ARE COWARD AND ESPECIALLY LIZARD!" Scream Shoutmon.

Betsumon opens his mouth.

"Not good." Says Anders.

Betsumon begins to use his technique Cold Gag. Anders blocks his ears and Shoutmon ones. Betsumon tells a gag so bad it's beyond description. Every one of them freezes solid just in front of Betsumon...Except the Devidramon with an orange scarf.

"I now gag can be bag...But that's way over the limit of the possible." Comments Anders.

"What was the joke? I didn't understand it." Says Orange.

"Looks like you survive my attack. I have to deal with you the old fashion way." Says Betsumon.

Betsumon charges at Orange who jumps in the air.

"**Crimson Nail!**" Shout Orange.

His claw tries to chuck up the enemy but he dodges it to the right. Betsumon jumps in the air and smash Orange chest violently and Orange falls on the ground. Devidramon stands up again and open his mouth:

"**Devil Blast!**" Shout Devidramon when he shoots an electric ball came out of his mouth.

Sadly, it didn't touch the enemy who runs close to his and shout:

"**Tsukkomi Punch!**"

He hits right under the jaw. He flies in the air and land on the ground. He was K.O.

"Orange!" Says Anders.

"I'll deal with you just after I make sure things don't go to wrong." Says Betsumon.

He takes out a syringe and injects a liquid inside Blackwargreymon body.

"One less trouble to deal with." He then turns around. "Now to deal with you."

"I'm ready to fight you." Says Shoutmon.

"Shoutmon...We have to fight elsewhere." Says Anders.

Shoutmon understands what he means and he follows Anders.

Betsumon runs after them and after a while he taunts Shoutmon.

"You are running away like a real Dragon digimon you are right." Says Betsumon.

Shoutmon immediately stops and Anders also stops.

"...YOU WILL PAY FOR INSULTING US!" Scream Shoutmon charging at Betsumon. He gets out his mic and:

"**Rowdy Ro-**Guah!" Shout Shoutmon in pain.

Betsumon acts faster and he punches violently Shoutmon stomach. He was thrown in the air and Anders can only watch him crush on the ground.

"*Keuf Keuf...Eurk*" Shoutmon is then suddenly breathing strangely and he suddenly pukes on the ground.

"SHOUTMON!" Screams Anders. He runs by the side of his friend and help him breath.

"That's all you can do?" Says Betsumon.

"Y...You!" Only says Anders furious.

Betsumon attacks Anders who dodges the punch at the last second. He takes Shoutmon and run away from the enemy.

"A...Anders...Let me protect you." Says Shoutmon weakly.

"I know...But don't die for me Shoutmon." Warns Anders.

Meanwhile, Arresterdramon, trap in the ice suddenly feels his heart crush and he breaks the ice. He then searches for Shoumon really worries he was really hurt and search for him...but he fail to find any tips and can only wait until he detect him.

Back to Anders, he keeps running until he trips and fall on the ground.

"Finally caught you...What type of digimon you are? Not that I care anyway." Says Betsumon.

"Shoutmon..." Says Anders. He gives him one hug. "Run...Call the others."

"But-"

"No but!"

Shoutmon hesitated.

"No...I'm here to protect you and I will." Says Shoutmon.

"...Alright." Says Anders giving up. He knows Shoutmon won't let him behind.

Shoutmon is drop on the ground and prepare to fight Betsumon.

"CARD INSERTION!" Says Anders has he puts the card in the loader. Reading the card data...Complete! "DRAGON SWORD REALISE!" The Dragon sword appears in data. "GO TO THE HAND OF SHOUTMON!"

Shoutmon makes his mic disappears and takes the sword in his hand. The sword was too big for him but it doesn't matter. He can feel the power in the sword but he smarts enough to know it won't make a major difference. He runs at the direction of Betsumon and slash with the sword. Betsumon jumps in the air and evade the attack. He counters with a kick at Shoutmon face. Shoutmon falls on the ground and rolls to the right and evade the attack. He tries to his again Betsumon but he blocks the sword with the hand.

"Like a child can hurt me." Comments Betsumon. He kicks Shoutmon at his stomach again and Shoutmon scream in pain.

"It's time to die." Says Betsumon. He decides to kill Shoutmon with the sword.

"NO!" Scream Anders.

The sword begins to shrine and burns the hand of Betsumon since he isn't a Dragon digimon. He opens his hand in pain and the sword falls on the ground...But it falls on Shoutmon and the blade part is pointing at him.

"DRAGON SWORD DIGITALISES!" Scream Anders.

The sword turns into data and returns into the GL before killing Shoutmon.

"You..." Says Betsumon. "You control the sword right?"

"What?! N-" Anders was about to protest.

"DIE!" He then charges at Anders and throws him in the air.

"OOOHHH SHIT!" Shout Anders in panic.

Betsumon forgot about Shoutmon and runs at the place where Anders falls. Anders was extremely lucky. Of all chance he has...Of the entire place he can fall...He lands on the only Devidramon who's not frozen; Orange. He lands on the stomach of Orange who was soft at that moment. He bounces one time before staying on his stomach. The Devidramon's going to have stomach pain when he regains consciousness.

"How lucky I am!" Comment Anders with a small laugh. He escapes the dead. "Sorry about that." He adds to the K.O. Devidramon and pat it 2 times.

"Anders? What are you thinking flying like that?" Asks Arresterdramon.

Anders then remembers about Shoutmon. He gets down of Orange and walks at Arresterdramon with few hesitation.

"We have to hurry! Shoutmon is in danger!" Says Anders.

"? What happen?!" Shout Arresterdramon completely worried about Shoutmon.

Anders explains what happen.

"! We have to go now!" Orders Arresterdramon.

"No need for that." Says Shoutmon running at their direction. He appears to suffer for each step he makes. When he was close he asks: "...Where's Betsumon?"

"?He didn't finish you or take you with him?" Asks Anders.

"I see him running after you. I guess he wants to kill you first." Says Shoutmon.

"Then why are you the first one to be here?" Asks Anders.

"Anders! Are you alright?" Asks another Shoutmon running at their direction. He appears to suffer for each step he makes.

"? 2 Shoutmon?" Says Arresterdramon completely takes by surprise.

"...Obviously one of you is Betsumon...But how is it possible? The General Loader says he can mimic a digimon whatever the size is but...We can still see his real face." Says Anders.

"...How's the real Shoutmon?" Asks Arresterdramon.

"I AM! WHAT! NO I'M THE REAL SHOUTMON! NOT YOU! YOU ARE THE IMPOSTER!" Screams the 2 Shoutmon at the same time.

"That's the worse question you can ask Arresterdramon...Asks a question that only you know." Suggest Anders.

"O.K...Shoutmon...What do you hate the worse?" Asks Arresterdramon.

"Taking bath." They both answer.

"...Not good. He may have listened to us sooner. Try something more personal." Says Anders.

"Ok...Let's see...What is my greatest secret I told you?" Asks Arresterdramon.

They both hesitate for a while before saying.

"...I don't know." They both answer.

"...YOU DARE FORGET MY SECRET? WHEN THIS IS OVER I SHALL PUNISH YOU AND I WILL BE WORSE THAN WHAT I'LL DO TO BETSUMON!" Scream Arresterdramon in rage and indignation.

"Pass to another one." Says Anders. He then let a sigh.

"...Am I homosexual or heterosexual?" Asks Arresterdramon.

The 2 Shoutmon thinks.

"Homosexual." The both answer.

"WHAT! I'M HETEROSEXUAL!" Screams Arresterdramon. "DO YOU KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME?"

_This is getting ridiculous. I have to find a way to end this situation now! Wait! I remember I ask information about the Dragon sword to Wargreymon. He tells me that only...Dragon digimon can use it. I remember the sword reject Betsumon so..._

"I'M NOT THAT KING OF DANCER!" Scream Arresterdramon enrage.

"Arresterdramon! I know how to recognise the real Shoutmon. Dragon sword realise!" Says Anders. He then asks the sword to go in Arresterdramon hand. "Arresterdramon...Give the sword to the left Shoutmon...The one who arrive first."

Arresterdramon gives the sword to the left Shoutmon. This Shoutmon takes the sword. They wait for a minute and nothing happen.

"Ok...Pass it to the other Shoutmon." Asks Anders.

Arresterdramon and Anders immediately see the right Shoutmon hesitated...He knows what will happen if he touches the sword.

"Take it." Orders Anders.

"...Fine. You've got me." Says the false Shoutmon. He then takes out the costume.

"Betsumon." Says Arresterdramon.

Shoutmon immediately runs at the side of his friends and turns around.

"YOU DEAR DISGUISE HAS ME!" Scream Shoutmon. "Arresterdramon will beat you."

"SHOUTMON! You and I need a little talk later." Says Arresterdramon.

"...*Glup.*" Was all do Shoutmon.

"But he's right about one thing. I shall beat you right now." Says Arresterdramon. He puts himself in battle stance.

"You won't beat me Arresterdramon. I obey to my king and I shall not lose against you." Says Betsumon. "If you fight fair of course."

"...I don't need the sword." Says Arresterdramon.

"...Are you sure?" Asks Anders.

"Yes...I want him total humiliation before I scrap him into data." Says Arresterdramon.

"Alright." Says Anders. He knows he can't argue with it. He takes out his GL and reloads the Dragon sword.

"Now we shall fight fair." Says Arresterdramon.

Betsumon charges first. He runs at Arresterdramon who attack with his tail. Betsumon dodges it by jumping over the purple dragon. He gives a kick at Arresterdramon neck and Arresterdramon falls on the ground. Arresterdramon stands up and do a back kick and hit Betsumon knees.

"Not bad...Time to raise the heat." Says Betsumon.

Anders looks at Shoutmon.

"Stay by my side in case he uses cosplay disguise." Asks Anders.

Shoutmon nod.

Betsumon puts a disguise and he's now wearing the costume of Arresterdramon and has his normal face been the true has a mask.

...

"I just want to laugh." Comments Shoutmon.

"The costume's great except for the mask that ruins it. He doesn't want to trick us this time." Says Anders.

Betsumon charges at Arresterdramon

"**Spiral blade!**" Shouts Betsumon doing the Spiral Shredder of Arresterdramon.

Arresterdramon dodges by the right and counters by a kick.

Betsumon ducks and evades the kick. He counters with a punch that hits Arresterdramon between his legs.

"T-That...F-Fucking hurt." Whines Arresterdramon. He then punches Betsumon at the same place.

"Y-You little..." But Betsumon adds nothing.

"**Mach Flicker!**" Shout Arresterdramon. He gives them multiple punches at Betsumon and he finishes with a vertical spinning kick.

Betsumon is thrown in the air and he falls backward and before he hits the ground, he takes off the costume and fall on his feet.

"That's all?" Asks Betsumon. He shakes his head a little.

"You only say that to show how good you are." Counters Arresterdramon.

Betsumon charges again at Arresterdramon.

"**Tsukkomi Punch!**" Shouts Betsumon. He gives a punch on Arresterdramon stomach. "**Tsukkomi Kick!**" He the kick Arresterdramon neck.

Arresterdramon falls on the ground and stands up. He charges at Betsumon.

"**Prism Gallet!**" Shout Arresterdramon to finish Betsumon before things go wrong. He becomes a violet form with multiple of his head and pass through Betsumon. He then reforms himself on the other side but he realises he misses Betsumon. He only inflicts minor damage. "Dammit."

"You are dead purple dragon. **Cold Gag!**" Says Betsumon.

Arresterdramon didn't fall for that trick this time and cover his ears.

"This is you're last joke!" Shout Arresterdramon. He runs at Betsumon and begins his attack. "**Frog Shot!**"

Arresterdramon chops the heart of Betsumon and he dies without saying a word.

"You've lose the fight." Says Arresterdramon.

"YOU DID IT MY FRIEND! YOU BEAT HIM!" Scream Shoutmon with a smile.

"Yeah. It's a tough fight but less tough than the previous one." Says Arresterdramon.

"Well...We learn something today. Shoutmon knows nothing about his best friend." Says Anders.

Shoutmon mouth opens and he shakes in fear. "Why you say that?" He asks quietly.

"Thanks...Now I remember...Shoutmon...You are D-E-A-D!" Arresterdramon looks at Shoutmon evilly.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Scream Shoutmon running away has fast as he can while Arresterdramon runs after him.

"I'M YOUR BEST FRIEND AND YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT BE YOU LITTLE..." At then, Anders stops listening to him.

"At least we are safe now" He then walks at the direction of the frozen digimons. "Still trap in the ice by a bad joke...It's still going to take some time before you recover from the joke...I still can't believe a joke can freeze solid a living being." Comments Anders.

* * *

**Two hours later.**

"It's been one hour we are all out of the ice...Why do we have to wait before sleeping?" Asks Shoutmon whose butt is redder than normal. Even so he was able to sit on his butt. His stomach was very painful and covers the pain of his butt. Anders takes him and put him on his lap and begins massaging the stomach. He was putting his fingers gently on his stomach so he won't hurt him and massage it. That was really calming the pain for Shoutmon and he really appreciate it.

They were all free of the ice...Except the orange Devidramon who was still unconscious.

"Because of him." Answers Blue.

"I am light like a butterfly! I can reach the sky. I dance and dance and dance." Sings Blackwargreymon dancing the ballet and being completely out of character.

...

"How much time those drug effects take off?" Asks Arresterdramon.

"I don't know...Does the GL loader can do a diagnostic?" Asks Purple.

"I don't know...Let me check it out." Says Anders.

"I am lighter than the air, I shall reach the stars and-" Continue singing Blackwargreyon.

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP?!" Scream Red.

"Hum...What happen?" Asks Orange regaining consciousness.

"You're awake!" Says his brothers' relief.

"Yeah...Now I remember...Why does my stomach hurts?" Asks Orange.

"Long story shorts...I was thrown in the air and I fall on your belly and you're stomach reduce the impact and save my live." Explains Anders.

"...I see...Glad I save you." Says Orange with a smile. "...What is wrong with mister tough guy?"

"Fat ass is drug as you can see." Says Arresterdramon.

"Endless sky is the absence of limits of the Dragon digimon..." Blackwargreymon continues singing bullshit.

"I'll try and find what is wrong with him." Says Anders.

He opens his GL and observes it move carefully. Anders then wants to slap himself. He could have communicated with only the real Shoutmon instead of the little Dragon sword idea and the problem will have been solving way sooner. After a while he finds what he wants. It takes a little time, hard to ignore Blackwargreymon and his stupid song and dance.

"Ok...I just found out. The diagnostic is already done since he's in the GL...It says he's drug with...imbecility data and he should recover in one hour...starting now...It also has a recorder in the GL." Adds Anders surprise.

"Film him doing is dance and we'll show him later!" Says Shoutmon exited.

Arresterdramon nod positively and Orange. Anders did what they want and he feels it's going to bite him soon...Or someone else. After a while Shoutmon stomach begins to grunt.

"That's right...I've puke all what I eat...Can I eat again?" Asks Shoutmon.

"Sure." Says Arresterdramon after he sees Anders nodding and confirm what Shoutmon says. He passes a diginoir box to Shoutmon who open it.

"Remember Shoutmon to eat slowly and-" Anders stops and puts the box away from Shoutmon mouth. Shoutmon was about to eat it in one bite. "Shoutmon! You're going to hurt yourself if you eat too fast."

"But I'm hungry." Complains Shoutmon.

"Look...I'll feed you my friend...One diginoir at the time." Says Anders. "If you're stomach begins to hurt a lot...Warn me."

"Ok." Answers Shoutmon.

He then begins to feed Shoutmon, one diginoir by one diginoir.

"Arresterdramon...I've seen that all of you react really wrong when you were insult...Can you explain why?" Asks Anders.

"That is quite simple. We Dragon digimon are very proud digimon and we don't tolerate any insult against us."

"I see...That will be a problem." Says Anders. "When they attack you verbally and aim what makes you proud...I can already see that you'll lose the war."

"...*Sigh* you're may be right but it is our nature to be proud of ourselves." Says Arresterdramon.

"What is your species greatest weakness?" Asks Blue.

They all look at the human with curiosity.

"We have many...But a lot are strength and weakness at the same time...Our greatest weakness is...Selfishness." Answers Anders after a long silence.

"But you are not selfish." Protest Shoutmon between 2 diginoir.

"I am...I drag all of you here and put you in danger because I want to go home." Says Anders.

"But you help us when we really need it! You are not selfish Anders. " Says Arresterdramon.

"Yeah! You want to help us have a better life. That is not selfish." Says Purple.

"You're right...But I'm not perfect...When we will be in critical situation...I...I don't know how I'll act." Says Anders.

"You are not a soldier Anders, nether a warrior...We don't expect you to stay by our side when the danger came and aim at you. You are defenceless in this world" Says Arresterdramon.

"Enough with this...Let's just wait until Blackwargreymon return to normal." Says Orange. He then watches and put this humiliation in his memory.

* * *

**One hour later**

It's been few minutes since Blackwargreymon is normal again and sees the video...He was so much angry. He didn't attack Shoutmon since he's already punished and seriously hurt. He then beat Arresterdramon and Orange for a small moment. He then let them go and give a glare at Anders.

"He's lucky to be dead right now because I would have beaten him with my fist." Says Blackwargreymon.

"It's good you're back to normal." Says Shoutmon.

"I think we should sleep now. We still have a long journey to travel." Says Purple.

"We have to be careful...If an enemy is near...They may be more." Says Anders.

"I think this is bad." Says Blackwargreymon.

They groups all sleep on the ground. The orange Devidramon decides to suggest something to Anders.

"Do you want to sleep more comfy?" Asks Orange.

"How?" Asks Anders.

"You can sleep on my belly if you want." Suggest Orange.

"Thanks. I appreciate it." Says Anders.

Orange takes Anders and Shoutmon and put them on his belly. Anders puts himself comfortable and he slowly falls into the dreaming world. Shoutmon puts his head on Anders chest and he slowly falls asleep. Orange smiles himself. He finally finds someone else than his brother who like him. He smiles at the thought and he fall asleep.

* * *

AC: Hope you like the story so far again.


	8. Chapter 7: Warzone in the desert

AC: Here's the chapter 7. You shall soon meet the king.

* * *

**Digimon Wars**

**Chapter 7: Warzone in the desert**

The group finally reach Gourmet city. They weren't exactly inside the city. They were waiting outside the city and wonder how to proceed. Anders doesn't really want to explain again and again who he is since he expects them to ask question since he's unique in this world at best. Worse...He's put into prison and the journey is over for him. It was decide that Arresterdramon and Shoutmon shall buy the stuff while the others wait outside since the Devidramon might cause trouble in Gourmet city. The group wait outside.

"So...Do you have any plans when we reach the capital?" Asks Blackwargreymon to the Devidramons.

"I think we shall try to find a job where we shall be accepted and our abilities can be used." Says Blue.

"I see...And you Anders...What shall you do when you can return home?" Asks Blackwargreymon.

"I'm not sure...Should I stay here and help you...Or should I return home and reassure my family? I...don't know." Says Anders.

"Alright...We shall find the answer to the capital anyway." Says Blackwargreymon.

"We shall miss you when you'll return home." Says Orange in the name of the other. The other all agree.

"You are the first one who believes in us...We don't want to break that trust." Says Purple.

"We won't let anyone hurt you I promise." Says Red showing his claw and muscles.

"Thank you my friends." Says Anders with a smile.

We are done with the food. Says Arresterdramon bringing a big bag. "This shall be transport by you Orange."

"...Alright." Says Orange.

They all begins to enter in the desert and they know only one day of walk is needed. The sand of the desert was the color of silver and orange. It was beautiful but also deadly.

The digimon decides that Anders and Shoutmon should use their strength since they are not tough has the other so they are being transport by the Purple Devidramon. After half of the day has pass they have consume only 1/3 of their provision and 1/4 of their water. They were fine for now and they keep walking in the desert until they hear a strange sound. The look around and they see nothing for a while.

"We better have to make haste." Says Blackwargreymon.

"I'm afraid this is going to be dangerous." Says Arresterdramon.

They accelerate, but the sound is closer and closer, when they look behind them they see...

"Oh no." Says Blackwargreymon.

"What?" Asks Orange.

"The army of the beast kingdom is here." Says Blue. He was higher so he can see more far away then Blackwargreymon.

"What's the plan?" Asks Shoutmon.

"We have to put the important stuff in the middle. Shoutmon and I shall stay here while you form a circle around us to defend ourselves and fight until the end." Says Anders. "They are coming fast?"

"Yes." Says Red.

"Then we shall proceed has planned." Says Arresterdramon. "We cannot escape this fight."

They search for a spot defendable, but nothing can be find. Orange puts the food and water in the middle was Shoutmon and Anders stay. Anders makes the Dragon sword appears and Arresterdramon has it in his hand. The force has been divided in 2 sides. Each side has 2 Devidramon and Arresterdramon on the left and Blackwargreymon on the right and they wait for the enemy to come. When the enemy reach them, they were 100 digimons, 2 weregarurumon and one Marsmon, maybe more. It was clearly a hopeless battle.

The weregarurumon is giant wolf with white and blue fur. They are also a biped digimon that can walk on his feet. They wear a blue pant with a skull on the pant. They also have kneepad with spike covering his knee.

The Marsmon has prominent facial features, a pair of long tusks and a huge, upright, horn. Marsmon's upper half is mostly red with a light grey head and metallic wristbands and gloves. Its arms are heavily muscled with a thick stream of fire nearly covering them. The lower half of its body has a variety of colors ranging from a deep red, to a pale, almost grey, blue. Marsmon also wears a black, red, and purple cape on its back.

"We are doomed." Says Anders quietly.

"This is Marsmon. Surrender immediately and you shall all be spare."

"We will never surrender. We are the Dragon digimon. We are proud and we are fearless!" Shout Blackwargreymon.

"Are you sure? One of the digimon in the middle isn't a dragon digimon and the other is a child."

"He looks like a beast digimon without fur." Comment Weregarurumon 1.

"But he doesn't seem like a digimon." Says the other one.

"WE ARE NOT AFRAID OF YOU! WE ARE DRAGON DIGIMON. WE ARE POWERFUL AND HAVE ENDLESS COURAGE!" Scream Shoutmon.

"...So you make your choice...What about the other one?" Asks Marsmon.

"I won't leave my friend side." Says Anders.

"Fine...TROOPS! KILL THEM ALL BUT SPARE THE 2 IN THE MIDDLE!" Orders Marsmon.

"THIS IS WHERE WE STAND!" Scream Blackwargreymon.

The army charges at the groups and a battle begins. The general Marsmon and his 2 guards stay behind and watch the battle. The 6 Dragons fight the best they can for an hour to push away the army of enemy for a while.

( watch?v=xpgHRknUO6g (Theme for a desperate battle))

An hour of battle greatly exhausted the group and was barely pushing away the enemy. All hope seems to be lost after so much time and they were fighting desperately for their own survival.

(End the theme)

* * *

**Improvise camp**

watch?v=NCv69W-EGIs (Crisis 1)

A little far away, a troop of the dragon army was walking at the direction of the battle and they see what's happening.

"GENERAL! GENERAL!" Scream a Risegreymon running at the direction of the General. RizeGreymon is an orange cyborg _Tyrannosaurus rex_ with amber eyes, spikes on his right shoulder and jaw, and orange fur on his head. The tip of his tail is gray, and he has blue stripes on his legs, neck and mouth, and a revolver for a left arm. He wears a red chest plate, a metallic helmet with three horns on it, and also has red mechanic wings with three cannons on each.

"What is it Rizegreymon and why do you need screaming like that?" Asks the general calmly.

"General Dorbickmon *pant* I've...I've seen Dragon digimon being attack by the beast army. A...A child Dragon digimon is caught in the battle field."

"What! Prepare the troops now and attack the enemy! We don't have much time." Orders the general. Dorbick is a crimson dragon, with gray spikes protruding out of his shoulder blades, his knees and forearms, as well as around his entire collar and some near his abdomen. He also had three black horns coming out of his back, one on the top of his nose, along with two red horns near the top of his head. Along with that, he had two cannons on his chest with the symbol of a flame on them, and his eyes were yellow with purple irises. What stood out the most were the two scars that ran down his eyes, making his glare a lot more intimidating as he stared down his opponent. He also has a necklace with the dragon symbol proving that he's a powerful general of the Dragon army.

"Roger general!" Says Risegreymon.

The troops run fast and they take their equipment and are immediately charging at the enemy. The beast army didn't know that 200 Dragons digimon charge at them.

(End of the theme)

The battle was turning worse and worse and they were too injured to keep fighting. Only Blackwargreymon can fight efficiently but his endurance comes to the end. A shout is suddenly hears and an army of Dragon charge at the beast army and the troops collide.

"Are you alright." Asks a voice.

"Risegreymon." Says Arresterdramon weakly.

"You've fight well but leave the rest to the professional." Says Risegreymon giving them a smile.

The battle was extremely intense. Every digimon was fighting and bloods and data flies everywhere with the different attack.

"Looks like it's you and me again Marsmon." Says Dorbickmon.

"Seems so. **Vacuum cannon!**" Shout Marsmon. He throws a strong wing attack directly at the stomach of Dorbickmon.

"T-That's all. **Dragon Breath-tonic Fire!**" Shouts Dorbickmon. He exhales a burst of extremely high-temperature breath that instantly reduces anything it touches to ashes.

He hits directly Marsmon and the face and he falls far away. Marsmon jumps in the air and hit strongly the face of Dorbickmon follow up with a kick at the neck of the Dragon.

Dorbickmon counters with a punch at Marsmon chest and follow up with a kick at the stomach of his adversary.

"You can't beat a Dragon digimon." Says Dorbickmon.

Marsmon looks around and see his troops are losing the fight.

"We shall finish this another time Dorbickmon." Says Marsmon really sad about ending the fight that way. "One day we shall finish this battle one and for all. RETREAT!"

The Beast army begins his retreat. The Dragon army was about to follow them when:

"Let them go! They fight with dignity so let them escape!" Orders Dorbickmon.

After a while, the troops walk at the direction of the exhausted warrior.

"Did you see that! Devidramons!" Says one soldiers of Dorbickmon.

They all begin to speak between themselves but Risegreymon end this conversation.

"They have defended a child digimon so we can accord them our trust!"

"They protect both of us the best they can!" Says Shoutmon.

The army calm down and begins to make a temporary camp like always.

"So...Are you alright?" Asks Risegreymon. Dorbickmon joins them after he finishes preparing his report to his king.

"Yes we are...If you weren't there in time...We would have been doomed." Says Arresterdramon.

"We fight for an hour...We need to sleep soon." Says Blackwargreymon.

"Do not worry, you shall soon." Says Dorbickmon. "Who's this...digimon?" He asks pointing Anders. "He looks like a Beast digimon but he doesn't seem so at the same time."

"He's the savior of Fertile village!" Shout Shoutmon happily. "He's a genius when it comes to strategies and he makes a few victories and save our village."

"I'm a human and I've come from another world." Says Anders. He then gives the detail of his adventure. The army listens to him with curiosity until their meeting.

"Interesting. But why would god sent you?" Asks Risegreymon.

"To protect the village of my friend Shoutmon. But I don't know how to return to my home. Wargreymon suggest that I shall visit the Capital to help us returning in my world." Says Anders.

The 6 Dragons digimon were asleep from the battle. Only Shoutmon and Anders were still awake. It was the middle of the afternoon but the battle was too much for them.

"I see...We shall escort you for the rest of the travel. We also have to return to the capital. I need to give my report to the king and you will be able to speak with him." Says Dorbickmon.

"Thank you Dorbickmon. We appreciate it." Says Anders with a smile.

"It is a soldier duty." Says Dorbickmon. "What's in Arresterdramon hand?"

"...! It's...THE DRAGON SWORD!" Shouts Rizegreymon.

"What!?" They all shout.

"The Dragon sword...This legendary weapon is here!" Says Dorbickmon.

"I can't believe I'm seeing it...It's been a long time it appears in a battlefield." Says Risegreymon with a big smile.

"Oh! I've forgot to pull it back. Dragon sword digitalizes!" Says Anders.

The sword disappears into data and return in the GL.

"You are the one who transport the sword." Says Dorbickmon.

"Yes...Why are you looking at me like that?" Asks Anders.

"How...How is this possible?" Says Dorbickmon with hints of jealousy in his voice.

"Are you alright?" Asks Anders.

"Yes...I don't know why you have the sword but it seems you are chosen to have it on you." Says Dorbickmon.

"I think I shall sleep too. I haven't fight but I was really worried for them." Says Anders. "Thank you again for saving us Dorbickmon."

"Call me general Dorbickmon." Says Dorbickmon.

"..." Rizegreymon sees the little change of voice in his general.

"Alright. Thanks general Dorbickmon." Says Anders.

He then installs himself close to his digimon friends and takes a nap by their side.

"I...I can't believe I see you." says Shoutmon. It took times but he finally realizes he's close to one of the heroes of the war. The village hears about this general. He's strong and he never loses any battle.

"Yes...It's me." Answers the general.

"General...Can I talk with you for a second." Asks Rizegreymon. "He'll be back soon." He adds for Shoutmon. They walk away and Risegreymon then speaks up.

"What are you doing? You begin to be hostile with the human."

"..." Dorbickmon says nothing.

"Are you jealous of him? He helps them when they needed." Says Rizegreymon. "There is no reason to be jealous of the human."

"I know...But he receives the GL and that put him automatically over my authorities if our king decides to put him in charge. The GL is the supreme level of power in the army."

"You know he isn't thinking about overthrowing you right?" Asks Rizegreymon.

"...I can't be sure...But..." Dorbickmon can't find anything else to say.

"You feel like you are in danger because of your proudness right?" Asks Rizegreymon.

"They should call you Wisegreymon." Comments Dorbickmon. "I am proud...But even if I'm jealous of him I won't late him die. I'm proud of my duty to protect the citizen too."

"I know. I'm not worry about that. Let's return to the camp." Says Rizegreymon.

The both return to the camp and Shoutmon was looking at Dorbickmon with shining eyes.

"You're the top general of our kingdom! You are powerful and fearless by the enemy and...and..." Then Shoutmon realizes something is wrong. "Why are you here? Why are you so close to the capital?"

"To be honest...The war turns bad lately for us. The enemy succeeds in their advance because they are more numerous and have more warriors to fight in the long term. We have no choice but to retreat here." Says Dorbickmon.

"Then...We are losing the war." Says Shoutmon.

"We are more in a disadvantage but not losing it." Says Dorbickmon. "We decide to fight them in our domain were we have more knowledge and tactic advantage. The Beast kingdom has problem fighting in the desert and we are waiting for them to be exhausted."

"That's a perfect plan." Comments Anders who wasn't asleep yet. "I don't see any potential failure in the plan...Unless they decide to..." He then moves closer and whispered. "They decide to make a rush tactic."

"Rush?" Asks Rizegreymon.

"They all charge at once...If that happen...I can't guarantee it goes well. Then again, a rush has lot of weakness. Troops concentrate at a few spots, easy to counterattack by encircling them, etc." Says Anders.

"So...When are we going to the capital?" Asks Shoutmon.

"We shall let your friends rest and departing tomorrow. We have lots of water so you don't have to worry about this." Says Dorbickmon.

"We shall rest too then." Says Anders. Returning to his place.

"I'll join you later." Says Shoutmon. "So...What are you best battle so far?"

"Well...I can tell you this one." Says Dorbickmon. "We were in the frontier between our kingdom and the Beast one when..." He then tell the story that Shoutmon eat it...Figuratively.

* * *

**One day later**

After one day of sleep, the group was ready to continue their way to the capital. Dorbickmon and his troops escort them to the capital without any problem. They learn about the situation of the Kingdom and it wasn't exactly bright for them. That brings more hesitation in the heart of Anders because he'll leave them in danger if he returns home. After half of the day, they finally reach it. They reach the capital of the Dragon kingdom; Dragon city. When they enter inside the wall, the capital was beyond beautiful. The color was put in harmony. It cannot be describe who magnificent it is to see the capital. It is also gigantic, come house were extremely big for...big digimon of course like Rizegreymon. Lots of Dragon digimon were walking inside the city and merchant were selling stuff around there. They were also restaurant and electronic shop...A total contrast with Fertile village that was more medieval style. They were a giant fountain of water in the center of the city were most digimon take the water to hydrated themselves. They were also some object that seems like air-conditioning for the houses. The group follows the troops of Dorbickmon to the biggest building of the city, the Dragon castle were the king lives. They enter in the castle without any problem and walks until they reach the throne room. When they enter and take their position besides Dorbickmon, they hear a voice saying that the king will meet them. Dorbickmon and his soldiers kneel down and Anders and his friends did the same. Then, the king enters in the room and walks slowly at his throne and sits down.

"Raise your head." Says the kind and powerful voice of the king.

They all did so and Anders sees what the king looks like. He's very similar to a Wargreymon. He has the same plate over his body, the color of his flesh is orange, but... they are a few differences around his body. His armor was made of golden color. The place that passes between his legs is longer than the one of Wargreymon. He wears a long cape at the back with the symbol of his kingdom. 2 gold plates come out from his back and point to the air. He doesn't wears gloves over his hands but a golden plate pass over his wrist. His helm was made of silver and a gold part pass at each sides of his helm and continues at the back. A red horn is over the helm were his nose should be. His green eyes with black pupil show calm and kindness. Around his right arms is the sigh of the Dragon king. The last thing is that he's 10 times taller than Wargreymon, who's 2 times taller than Anders. So...He's a giant king.

"What is the reason of your presence here Dorbickmon? And who are those strangers?" Asks the king with a kind and warming voice. That voice makes Anders thinks he hears his own father.

"I am here to give you the report about our battle and...Those visitors want to meet you for a personal and urgent matter." Answer Dorbickmon.

He then adds:

"King Victorygreymon."

* * *

AC: This is the end of the chapter 7 and you meet the king of the Dragon kingdom. When I've thought of a king, only him appears in my mind so the choice was easy. But for the general, I was hesitant but when I watch digimon Xros wars and some fanfiction about Dorbickmon...I've made my choice with him.

They shall soon part away from the 4 Devidramon for a while and they shall only make some appearance until the second act.

Next in Digimon wars Chapter 8: Is there a way home?

Following up with chapter 9: The temple of Omega part 1.


	9. Chapter 8: Is there a way home?

AC: I hope you like this calm chapter. They aren't any actions there but it is a good one.

* * *

**Digimon Wars**

**Chapter 8: Is there a way home?**

"What is the reason of your presence here Dorbickmon? And who are those strangers?" Asks the king with a kind and warming voice. That voice makes Anders thinks he hears his own father.

"I am here to give you the report about our battle and...Those visitors want to meet you for a personal and urgent matter." Answer Dorbickmon.

He then adds:

"King Victorygreymon."

* * *

**Dragon castle throne room**

"A personal matter?" Says Victorygreymon. "I'll have to wait for a moment. Can you give me the reports please?"

Dorbickmon gives the reports and reads it after he thanks him.

"This is bad...They are beginning to be deep in the desert." Says the king. "We have to prepare a plan to push them away from the desert. We cannot let them pass here. If they pass...The rest of the kingdom shall be vulnerable."

"We know my king. We are ready to stop them." Says Dorbickmon.

"I appreciate your support. What is the personal matter these visitors want?" Asks the king.

"Let me give you a small resume." Says Rizegreymon. "This strange being here is a human that came from another world. He was call in Fertile village by the answer of God by the prayers of Shoutmon. The human receives the General Loader to help the coordination of the defense and they manage to defeat all the troops that threaten the village. They also found the Dragon sword in near the village." At those words, Victorygreymon listen even more carefully than before. "After this, they decide to come here for different reason. Anders, Shoutmon and Arresterdramon are here to take the human here and bring him into his own world once again if it's possible because he's getting worried for his family. Blackwargreymon wants to join the army to protect the kingdom. As for the 4 Devidramons they encounter in their way...They want to find an honest job in the capital after receiving the encouragement and trust of the human Anders. We encounter them when they were attack in the desert and we decide to escort them here." Concluded Risegreymon.

"Hum...I'll see. Well...You come to the right place. I must first thank you Anders for saving the village. I wish I've could have send troops but we are not in the best situation right now." Explains Victorygreymon with a sad voice. He was honest about the situation.

"I've done what I can." Answers Anders respectfully, but he isn't use to speak to a king...They are none of them in his country. He is also a little perturbed by the voice of the Dragon king to answer properly.

"A for your demands...I can accept the 3 of them. Blackwargreymon and the Devidramons must put themselves into an evaluation of Examon. He can find the best place or job you can have in the city or in the army." Says Victorygreymon.

"Thank you!" Says the Devidramon.

"You shall follow Rizegreymon when this will be over." Says the king.

"Understood." Says all those who are concern.

"For you human...I suggest you go to the science lab where our genius reside most of the time...*Keuf*...on second thought...It's best I escort you there...He can get...Overexcited with new discovery." Says Victorygreymon a little nervous. "Any other things to ask? Good! You have the day off and tomorrow too. The troops of Slayerdramon shall do the scouting in your place. You are all dismiss."

They all go to their respective place except Arresterdramon, Shoutmon and Anders who follow the king. Of course, the 3 of them has to run to maintain their speed...Even if Victorygreymon walks slowly. After a minute, they reach the laboratory. When they enter in the laboratory something explode strongly and fog gets out of a separate room. The door opens and a XV-mon with dust all over his body. He then shakes himself and the dust goes away.

"*Keuf Keuf* Ok...I think I've done something wrong." He then stops when he notices the king. "Nothing is wrong king Victorygreymon...Just a mistakes. *Keuf Keuf.*" He's a dragon digimon with blue skin over his body except his belly with a big X mark, his front neck part and his jaw that is white. Under his jaw, 2 small white horns are visible. He also has developed arm and leg that show how his strength is tremendous. He has 3 fingers finish by claw and 3 toes. He also has 2 white wings on his back and a metallic horn over his nose and behind it there's a yellow V. He also has 2 blue horns at the back of his head. He has a long blue tail on his back. He's 4 times taller than Anders. He wears a lab coat and visor over his eyes in case of accident like this one.

"I'm here because I need a service from you." Says Victorygreymon. "I need you to help this human to find a way to return to his world."

"Human...What is that-" He then sees the black skin human's Anders. "WHAT A DISCOVERY?! Look at that. The proportion of his body, his constitution, the color of his skin, the purity of the eyes, the absence of tail..." And he continues into his observation while touching and moving Anders bodies.

"You can let go of our friend." Says Shoutmon.

"You are a little scary XV-mon." Says Arresterdramon.

"Can you take out you're soft armor so I can continue my observation?" Asks XV-mon.

"Wh- No way." Protest Anders.

"Come on! The digimon aren't afraid to put out their armor. I mean look at Shoutmon. He's naked." Says XV-mon.

"Human is different!" Says Anders turning red.

"Interesting...You can change color." Says XV-mon. "Scientifically interesting."

"*Cough Cough*" Does Victorygreymon trying to get his attention again.

"Oh! Sorry my king...I guess I get overexcited." Says XV-mon.

"As I've say earlier... I need you to help this human to find a way to return to his world." Asks the king. "He's done a lot to save a village by coming into this world."

"Hum...A dimensional portal...I think I know something...Let's see." XV-mon search into the books place into alphabetic order. "Found it...It's about the digigate."

"Digi...gate?" Asks Arresterdramon.

"From the books...It's a portal that can open the world between 2 connected worlds. In that case...I guess the human world and the digimon world are connected. One answer for an endless question is solved!" He says excitedly. "Anyway...I've have to read the book to find a way to open one...This is going to take some time...Can you come back tomorrow. I'll have finished it by noon."

"Thank you for your help." Says Anders. He wasn't happy about the possibility of returning home after what he learns right now.

"Are you alright?" Asks Shoutmon. Arresterdramon also sees he's not totally happy about the news.

"OH! I'm just trap in my minds." Says Anders.

"Human...Can you join me later please?" Asks Victorygreymon. "I need to talk to you in private."

"Hum...Alright." Says Anders.

"You can visit the castle while you're here." Says the king.

"Thank you!" Says Shoutmon.

"Let's visit the massage room I've seen sooner." Says Arresterdramon.

"Come on!" Says Shoutmon.

"I'm coming!" Says Anders.

"Why do you want to talk to him in private?" Asks XV-mon when they were gone.

"I've notice a few things about Anders. Shoutmon too."

* * *

**Evaluation room**

Examon was watching his 5 candidats quietly for a while. Blackwargreymon is a very interesting one from his point of view and he clearly sees he's in shape. As for the 4 Devidramons, they are strong and have strong will but he knows they will be some trouble if they were immediately inserted in the army.

Examon is a giant Dragon digimon. He has a white belly, while the rest of his body is made of red scales. He has 2 enormous red wings except for outside of the wings that has steel plate and also on his shoulders. He also has 2 smaller wings connected to his muscular arms. He has a very long red tail except the down part that is white and is ling to his white belly. At the end of his tail and his wing, he has golden spike. His claw has gold on it. He has long white horns over his head and a golden one over his nose. His eyes show patience and prestige that gives him authority.

"I've finish you're evaluation. Blackwargreymon. You are more than capable of entering in the army. I can confirm it immediately."

"Thank you sir Examon." Says Blackwargreymon.

"As for the Devidramons...I know you have good wills and that we can trust you, but I'm afraid most of the other soldier won't trust until you've made your proof. But, I know where you are needed and that no one will refuse. Even with the problem of trust can easily be deal. You can fly high and you can fly fast. You can make perfect messenger for the army. Do not worry, it pays high and you'll have your own place to live in the capital." Says Examon.

"Thank you!" Says the 4 Devidramons. They were happy for the new. They have a job and a home.

"I shall give you're rooms for each of you. I shall make the preparation for the equipment you will all need for the job." Says Examon. "I shall search for this...human you've talk about. I'm curious to see what he looks like."

He then follows them outside when they hear.

"There's the massage room! Come Anders!" Shout Shoutmon.

"I'm coming my friend." Says Anders with Arresterdramon besides him.

Examon sees the human. "I guess I know where to search. It will take a few minutes to show you're room."

* * *

**Massage room**

Dorbickmon has taken his armor off his body and put a tower over his butt. He lay on his belly on one of the massage table when a beautiful Lilimon begins massaging the back of Dorbickmon.

"Hum...That is good." Purr Dorbickmon.

"There's the massage room!" Dorbickmon hears Shouting. He recognises Shoutmon.

_Guess he this is where is name come from. _He thinks.

He closes his eyes and the massage continues.

"Shoutmon. Wait up." Says another voice.

Dorbickmon opens his eyes and see Shoutmon was followed by Arresterdramon and Anders.

"There's a few free other table." Says Shoutmon.

"Yeah." Says Arresterdramon.

"Which digimon is she?" Asks Anders.

"It's a Lilimon." Says Shoutmon. "It's a digimon plants that lives in the capital."

"I see. It's true that I've only see Dragon digimon living here. I should have known better that other digimon from different kingdom comes to the capital."

"Well. I want a massage." Says Shoutmon.

"Be more polite Shoumon or I shall be the one who shall give it to you." Says Arresterdramon.

"Can someone massage me please?" Asks Shoutmon.

"Better." Arresterdramon put out his pants and his armor. "Me too please."

"Come on. Don't be shy Anders." Says Shoutmon.

"Alright." Says Anders. He takes out his clothes except his boxer and put a towel over himself. He then laid on a table and other Lilimon massages them. "Thank you." He adds when he remembers he forgot to ask.

"So...Can you tell me why you were not that happy when you learn there's a way to return home?" Asks Arresterdramon.

"...It's because I...I don't want to leave you behind in...This situation." Says Anders.

"You are a good person...But this war isn't your business. We don't want to abuse of your kindness." Says Arresterdramon.

"I know...But...I know you have formidable general and warriors like Dorbickmon but...It's not right to ditch you." Says Anders.

"You'll know tomorrow if you can return home or not...Depends if the crazy scientist find something."

"So...Do you know why Victorygreymon wants to see you?" Asks Shoutmon.

"No...But I guess he sees my hesitation..." Says Anders.

"So...What do you think of our king?" Asks Arresterdramon. "It's all our first time we meet him in person."

"He's very tall...He's also kind and a little paternal...A great king...Nothing else to say." Says Anders.

"Yeah...He has a very kind aura that's for sure." Says Shoutmon.

"But...Why did you say paternal?" Asks Arresterdramon.

"I...I don't know..." Answers Anders.

The massage continues in silence for the rest of the time. Dorbickmon has listen to the conversation and hint of jealousy appears again when he hears the king wants to meet him in private. But he puts it aside...He was a phenomenon by himself and XV-mon is crazy too. The king is kind so he's sure he only wants to reassure the guess.

* * *

**Later: In the corridor of the castle**

Examon was waiting outside the massage room when he sees Dorbickmon getting our first. "Hello Dorbickmon."

"Hum...Hello Examon. Are you waiting for someone or you want a massage?" He asks.

"I'm waiting for the human to come out. I'm just curious about him." Answers Examon.

"Curious...Or you duty as advisor?" Asks Dorbickmon.

"Curiosity only. I've never see a human before. Neither did I know they exist." Says Examon.

"Yeah...He's the center of attention right now." Says Dorbickmon.

"Yeah."

"I'll return to my quarter and eat something."

"See you another time."

Dorbickmon waves Examon as he walks away.

"That was a good massage." Says Shoutmon.

"Yeah...They are really good." Says Anders.

"So good. Too bad we have to get out. I think fat ass needs one." Says Arresterdramon.

"Hello." Says Examon.

"!Hi." They answer after being surprise by the size of Examon.

"So you must be the human Blackwargreymon was talking about." Says Examon.

"Hum...Yes...Of course." Says Anders.

"It's the first time I've see or hear about the existence of a human so...It won't bother you if you have times to explain what the human world looks like?" Asks Examon. He asks it only if Anders wanted.

"...Alright." Says Anders.

Examon drops his hands and the 3 climbs on it.

"It will be better in the evaluation room." Says Examon.

The walk until they reach the evaluation room. It was an empty room except for a giant table and a giant chair were Examon sits. He puts them on the table and listens to what Anders says and taking notes about it. After an hour Anders has explain enough about the society of his country only.

"That was a very interesting conversation." Says Examon with a smile. "I really want to learn more when you have time."

"Thank you...You're also a good listener...Compare to my 2 friends." He says with a smile meaning it absolutely doesn't bother him.

Arresterdramon and Shoutmon were taking a nap after hearing his story for 30 minutes.

"Well...They aren't intellectual digimon like me." Says Examon laughing a little.

Examon takes him in his hand and rise him to his faces and looks carefully at Anders.

"Are all human look like you?" Asks Examon.

"I already say that we are similar, but we have small differences." Says Anders.

"No...I mean...So...fragile and vulnerable...Like a fragile statue so beautiful you want to protect it." Says Examon.

"...Yes. We are all fragile and vulnerable, but we have our bad and evil humans too." Says Anders.

"I know that...But from my point of view...It's different." Says Examon.

He gently puts Anders on the table one again and looks at the General Loader.

"I can give you some information about the GL." Says Examon.

"Really? Thank you." Says Anders.

"From what I know about the GL the power it possess can be unlimited. You make weapons appear with it and communicate with soldiers under your command, having their status, etc. but that's only the visible part of the iceberg."

"What more can it do?" Asks Anders.

"You know that it can download right?"

"Yes. It has downloading the sword to make it realise." Says Anders.

"Yes...But the GL can obtain code and data permanently if you want." Says Examon.

"Permanent...data..." Says Anders.

"Yes...If you are stuck for a while or you want to stay...There's a place where you can obtain a permanent data." Says Examon.

"Well...I'll know if I can return home tomorrow." Says Anders.

"Your world?" Asks Examon.

"Yes...I'm hesitant about what to do." Says Anders.

"I have one thing to say...I know it's cliché in our world but...Follow your heart...There's nothing more you can do." Says Examon.

"You are right...It is cliché...In our world too." Says Anders.

"Hahaha." Laugh lightly Examon.

"I...I think I shall meet Victorygreymon now...I mean the king." Says Anders.

"You can call him by his name. He doesn't care about it." Says Examon. "I'll wake your friends."

"He says in private." Says Anders.

"...Alright...I'll take you to him and I'll tell them what's going on later." Says Examon.

"Thanks." Says Anders.

* * *

**Royal private hot bath**

Victorygreymon enters in his royal private bath to rejuvenate after his training battle session and his muscles was hurting him. He always trains to be at his top shape to defend his kingdom and more importantly, his people. So he enters in the room and begins to take his armor off. He takes off his legs armor first and his chest armor and His shoulders armor, his wrist armors and his mask. He then finishes by taking off his last part of the armor at the pelvis section and enters in the hot bath until only his head is out.

"Nothing like a hot bath after a hard training." Purrs Victorygreymon.

After a moment, he hears a voice.

"My king. Are you here?"

"Examon...I'm in the bath! Is there something important?"

"It's Anders who wants to talk with you. But if you're busy he'll wait until you're ready."

"He can enter now. I have nothing to hide." Says Victorygreymon.

"But I don't want to see everything." Comments Anders, which the king hears too.

He gets his chest out of the water and wait for Anders to enter. The water was getting of the muscular arms of the king and makes it shining for the eyes of anyone. Anders enters alone and sees the king in, thankfully, in the bath.

"Bye!" Says Examon leaving the 2 alone.

"You can enter in the bath if you want." Says Victorygreymon.

"...Is it wasting the water?" Asks Anders. "We are in the middle of the desert."

The king laugh lightly before answering: "No need to worry about that. The bath has tissue around it that I take out after a few baths and put another one before the tissue being clean. As you can see...The water is still pure and clean even after being use for 3 months without changing. But if you enter in here...You have to take out all you're armor and I mean all."

"..."

"Are you shy?" Asks Victorygreymon.

"Yes..." Answers Anders.

"You don't have to worry about anything. Most of the digimon you'll meet aren't wearing any clothes." Reasures the king.

"*Sigh* Alright...I'll need a bath anyway." Says Anders.

He takes out his clothes and boxer. When he was naked, he enters in the water and feels the hot water relaxing him. Of course he has to swim since it was adapted for the size of the king.

"If you are exhausted of swimming please don't hesitate to say it." Says Victorygreymon.

"Alright." Answers Anders.

"I've seen that you are hesitating about the possibility of returning home...Can I know why?" Asks the king of the Dragon kingdom.

"It's because I just don't know what to do...In one side...My parents must be worry sick about my absence and I want to reassure them...They must be sure I am kidnapped or...Dead." Says Anders sadly. "On the other hands...The war goes wrong for you and I don't want to let you down...Especially Shoutmon. I don't want to let a child live trap in a war and the thought of him...his friends...My friends in this world...die...I can't support it too...I also feel like I'll let him down and...Be a jerk."

"...Whatever your choice will be, it won't be a bad one. It's not about you but about the others. If you were a jerk, you will have given for explanation that our world is too dangerous or I want to go home...I won't be mad about it because you are in a big situation where you aren't concern and also lost by it. If you wanted to stay here because you don't like your parents will depend of the reason. If you say you don't like them but you know they love you, you are a jerk. But if you didn't, not really...If they were abusing you (He doesn't mean sexually. Sex doesn't exist in this fic.)...That will be a good reason to stay here." Says Victorygreymon. "Look...I know it sound cliché but:-"

"Follow your heart." Interrupt Anders "Examon says the same thing and it is cliché in our world too."

"I should have guess...Now secondly...Even know you are perturbed by something...Is there something I have done wrong? Or is my position has king makes you nervous?" Asks he king.

"None of them...It's just...Well..." Anders hesitates a lot.

"Take your time." Says gently the king with a smile.

"You're voice...It...It makes me think of..."

"Someone who's hurt you?" Asks Victorygreymon worried.

"No...My father I love." Says Anders.

"I...I didn't expect that answers." Says Victorygreymon surprise.

"I didn't expect a giant digimon to have the same voice...A kind, fatherly one and reassuring voice that has love, trust and hits of will to protect you in it. Each time I hear it...It's like the voice is my father embracing me with affection. This is what the voice looks like." Says Anders.

"So this is what my voice looks like for you...I'm happy I have this kind of voice and not a threatening one." Says the king.

"I am too but...It's a little disturbing." Says Anders.

"I think I shall be too if I meet your father one day." Says Victorygreymon.

"He's in another world...Unless the 2 world are connected and open to one another I don't think it will be possible." Says Anders.

"True." Says the king kindly with a sigh of smile in his eyes.

...

"What will you do if you are trap here?" Asks Victorygreymon. "It's not something I want to happen but...If it happens...What will you do?"

"I'll help you protect the kingdom." Simply answers Anders.

"I didn't expect less from you." Says the king.

"I think I'm getting tire." Says Anders.

"Let me help you." Says Victorygreymon.

He walks closer to Anders and he picks him up in his hand and he returns to his spot. He takes his time observing Anders for a while and the human feels nervous about it.

"You look like a fragile treasure." Comments Victorygreymon.

"You mean weak?" Asks Anders.

"No...A fragile treasure. You have great potential in you that only wait to be open...But the box that contain the treasure is fragile...Something that must be protect." Says Victorygreymon.

"I see...Can you stop staring at me please." Asks Anders.

"Oh! Sorry." He them puts Anders on his chest.

"I still need to relax so make yourself comfortable." Says the king.

"Alright." Says Anders. He then lay down on the chest of the king and close his eyes. He can hear the heart of the king beating in him.

"You know...If you are stuck here...I can be you're...father figure if you want." Says Victorygreymon.

"...Thanks for your suggestion." Says Anders. "It's very nice of you."

"This is what a king must be." Says the king.

"Sadly...Not all the kings are like you." Says Anders.

"True...So...What about my suggestion?" Asks Victorygreymon.

"I'm not sure...I don't want to feel like I'm letting my family down."

"That is why I only say I shall be a father figure...Not a father." Says Victorygreymon.

"Thanks..." Then Anders close his eyes and slowly fall in the dreaming world...Accompanied with the sound of the king heart, guiding him in the dream world.

"You are exhausted...Anders. Sleep for now." Says Victorygreymon.

Anders fall asleep and Victorygreymon relax with him. He stays that way for half an hour before his stomach grunt strong enough to wake Anders up.

"Hum...You're hungry?" Asks Anders with a smile.

"Yeah...I think it's time to get out of the bath." He takes Anders in his hand and put him close to his clothes.

Anders put them while Victorygreymon gets out of the water and takes out the tissue with the dust and replaces it with another one. Anders sees all Victorygreymon body but he doesn't have a sex like the beings in the human world. It was normal since they aren't reproducing that way. Victorygreymon puts his armor back and takes Anders on his hand and walk to the table were the king eat.

It also has the place where the soldiers eat. It was a little strange that the kings eat with them, but Anders expects it since he knows his personality a little more. Anders sees his friends and rejoins them. They speak for the rest of the day and Anders goes to a bed with Shoutmon and they fall asleep.

* * *

**Dream world**

It was all foggy around Anders and he didn't see anything well. He looks around him and tries to move, but he was floating in the air.

"_We meet again."_ Says the voice. _"I'll be brief. You have to go to the temple of Omega. You shall receive a special power that can help you. I have brought you here more than protecting the village. The village cannot be secure as long as the war goes on._

"_Wait...Who are you?" _But Anders was waking up.

* * *

**Morning in the chamber**

Anders wakes up from the short dream and he realise he sleeps longer than he thought. Shoutmon was sleeping once again, head on his chest. Anders pats him until he wakes up.

"You're finally awake." Says Shoutmon.

"I should be the one to say that." Replies Anders.

They then eat the breakfast and they visit the castle with Arresterdramon and Blackwargreymon until it was noon. The 4 Devidramons were occupied to get their equipment to pass their time with their friends. They then go to the laboratory room.

XV-mon was waiting for them. Victorygreymon enters too with Examon. Then...XV-mon speaks up.

"I'll tell you know the result of m research. What I've found out is that a digigate can be created." Says XV-mon. "There is a problem...The digigate have to be create by a GL."

"I have it." Says Anders.

"! Ok...Next time. Give me all the details." Says XV-mon.

"You were freaking me out." Says Anders.

"Anyway...The GL isn't enough...You need the program that can opens the portal...But only god can give it." Says XV-mon.

"...I think it won't be soon." Says Anders.

"What do you mean?" Asks Shoutmon.

"I think he contact me during my dream." Says Anders. "He says that my mission isn't over...I have save the village but...As long has the war continue...The village isn't safe."

"You have to end the war." Says Examon.

"Yes..." Says Anders. "The question is officially useless to ask. But...Mom and Dad...*innate* I have to trust their love now. Anyway, he also says that I can obtain a program in the temple of Omega."

"The temple of Omega." They all shout.

"Yes." Says Anders.

"I shall come with you." Says Shoutmon.

"Count me in." Says Arresterdramon.

"I haven't been put in a squad so you can count on me." Says Blackwargreymon.

"The temple...Can I come?" Asks XV-mon with excitement.

"...Sure." Says Anders.

"I think you shall wait tomorrow." Says Victorygreymon.

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 8.

Next on Digimon Wars: The temple of Omega part1


	10. Chapter 9: The temple of Omega part 1

AC: Still hope you like this story.

**Warning: This chapter is very gore**

* * *

**Digimon Wars**

**Chapter 9: The temple of Omega part 1**

The rest of the day was calm and smoothly. Everyone is preparing themselves for entering inside the temple of Omega. When they have finish, they decide to relax for a while.

Anders and Shoutmon were in their room when they hear someone knocking.

"You can enter." Says Anders.

The big door opens and Examon enters in the room.

"Examon! What is it?" Asks Anders.

"I came to see if you were ready for the journey." Says Examon.

"I am ready." Says Anders.

"I am now sure about this." Says Examon worry.

"Why?" Asks Anders.

"Because...The temple might not be a simple temple...It one of the first building of the capital long ago and...They may have traps or...You'll be put into a trial that might hurt you physically or mentally hurt you." Says Examon. "You have to know the risk before entering in the temple."

"Thanks for sharing it...I don't know will await us but I won't back down." Says Anders.

"I...I want to come with you but I have important duty here. Promise me that you all be safe." Says Examon.

"Don't worry about it." Says Anders.

Examon walks away slowly and calmly.

"Are you sure you want to enter in the temple?" Asks Shoutmon.

"Yes...With you by my side...I have nothing to worry about." Says Anders with a smile.

"You can count on me and the other two...Three with XV-mon." Says Shoutmon.

The door is knocking again.

"You can enter." Says Shoutmon.

The door opens and the king enters.

"Victorygreymon! Why are you here?" Asks Anders.

"My king..." Says Shoutmon watching it.

"I am here because I have some information to give about the temple of Omega." Says the king.

"What's the information?" Asks Anders.

"There's a trial inside the temple...Has Examon says to you...The trial is about the evaluation of the soul...The omega has great power. It cannot be given to anyone. I'm not worry about this...You have the heart at the right place...But I just want to be sure that you can hang in there."

"He'll protect...We are by his side and we won't let him down." Says Shoutmon.

"I know...But the temples may...Isolate you." Warns Victorygreymon.

"We'll be careful." Says Shoutmon.

"Alright...See you tomorrow...I'll open the passage inside the temple." Says the king has he walks out.

"Everything will be alright." Says Anders with a smile.

"I know...We won't let you down like always." Says Shoutmon.

* * *

**Tomorrow outside the castle**

The 4 Devidramons were outside and were wearing a new object on them. They have a special bag around their lower chest and also have a communication device around their head. They also have a special device on their higher chest. The device gives them the permission to fly in the air without the DCA shooting them down. They were also wearing the official insignia of the Dragon kingdom. They have a proud smile.

Anders, Shoutmon, Arresterdramon, Blackwargreymon were with them when they prepare themselves.

"So...This is how we part away." Says Anders.

"Yeah...But...We will meet again that's for sure." Says Blue.

"We are happy to have met you...Even if it wasn't in the best circumstance." Says Purple.

"Sorry I've kidnap you...But ironically...This is what give us this new life." Adds Orange with a smile.

"I'm happy to have met you." Says Anders. "Also...When you protect us in the desert. I'm glad you were there with us."

"You can count on us for this. We are friends." Says Red with a big smile.

"...It's time for us to go." Says Blue.

"Take some of our data in the GL. You will be able to talk with us anytime you want." Says Purple.

They all give some of their data. They then present their claw and the groups shake it.

"Remember that the Kingdom is counting on you." Says Arresterdramon.

"You can count on us. We won't let you down." Says Blue.

"I know I can trust you now. So...Good luck!" Says Blackwargreymon.

"Bye! I'm happy Anders was right about you. You are cool guys!" Says Shoutmon with a smile.

"See you another time." They all say. They then fly in the airs, waving hands at the group.

"Well...Looks like it's time we separate ourselves." Says Blue.

"It's...The first time we part away." Says Orange.

"We can still communicate together." Says Purple.

"Our life...It changes so much...I wonder if I'm dreaming this." Says Orange. **BANG! **"Ouch!"

"Is everything different? No...Then you are not dreaming...But...You'll all miss me." Says Red.

"Good-Bye!" They all say. They then fly in different direction.

In the ground, the group sees them fry at different direction.

"It's time to go to the temple of Omega." Says Blackwargreymon.

* * *

**Inside Omega temple**

The group enters inside the temple and sees XV-mon and Victorygreymon waiting for them.

"You've come...We'll I've forgotten to give you an exact time, but it doesn't really matter now. You have to enter in there." Says Victorygreymon.

"This is going to be a great discovery." Says XV-mon with excitation. He changes his appearance now. He's wearing only a red shorts and a red scarf around his neck with the dragon symbol of the kingdom.

"Listen to me...You have to be careful in the temple...The danger shall be near you anytime and the temple will judge you without any mercy." Says Victorygreymon. "Some of you can forget about this fact...This is your last chance to refuse the trial. Once you enter...You cannot go out until you've pass the trial."

They all answer they are going inside.

"Alright..." Victorygreymon takes out his sword and walks at the back of the temple. They were a black omega (Ω) symbol on a yellow wall. At the middle of the circle part of (Ω), there's a place where something must be inserted. Victorygreymon insert the Daemon Breaker and the omega symbol turns gold. It shines for a while and a secret door opens at the back of the wall. "This is where you enter."

The group takes their courage and walk slowly inside the secret passage. They follow a track that guides them down inside the temple. As the door close, Victorygreymon gives them a worry look and the door finish closing. They are on their own now.

As the group continues walking, XV-mon looks all around him with fascination of an old part of the temple.

"Look at that...The temple is old but...It's all intact and in perfect preservation...Incredible." Says XV-mon.

As they continue, Shoutmon takes the hand of Anders so they won't be separated. Arresterdramon did the same with the other hand of Shoutmon while Blackwargreymon watches around them carefully in case a trap may activate.

After 10 minutes, they reach a room covered with strange symbol everywhere.

"What is that?" Asks Anders.

"This must be an ancient place for...I...I don't know...Maybe it's a place to offer prayers to the god." Says XV-mon.

Slowly but surely a small fog appears in the room. They hear a sound and they turn around...The door of the long corridor is close.

"Wait...What's the fog?" Says Blackwargreymon.

"That's...A non-dangerous fog but...I think the trial is beginning." Says XV-mon.

"I think so t-" But the voice of Anders suddenly disappear.

Shoutmon also lost contact with the hand and looks around. He sees Arresterdramon disappears and the 2 other digimons disappear too.

"So...The trial did separate us...But why?" Asks Shoutmon.

* * *

**XV-mon trial**

XV-mon looks around him and sees none of his companions. He knows that the trial shall begin very soon and he's ready to fight anything that might come at him. He blinks for a second and he sees...His lab...He recognises it but...none of his stuff is there. He walks around and looks for his microscope his scientific paper, his discovery etc., but nothing is found. He then sees a digimon near him.

"Excuse me." Says XV-mon forgetting he's in the trial.

"What is it?" Answers the digimon.

"Where is the laboratory equipment?" Asks XV-mon.

"? What are you talking about XV-mon? What is a laboratory?" Asks the digimon.

"This is where we do our study for making science discovery." Answer XV-mon.

"Science...But Science doesn't exist. It's just a dream you must have." Answers the digimon.

"Science...Doesn't...Exist..." XV-mon falls on his knee and shouts: "NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO!"

* * *

**Arresterdramon trial**

Arresterdramon tries finding his friends and XV-mon but he finds nothing...He begins panicking until he sees a path. He follows it, thinking they must have found it too but in the end...It...Was Fertile village. The village was on fire one again but...He doesn't hear anything...Until he hears a digimon being stabs by a blade. He runs as fast as he can until he reaches the source of the sound...What he sees horrify him. He sees Wargreymon with an anchor in his chest...His heart was pierce by the anchor, bloods come out of the chest like a fountain and he's agonising. The anchor killing him was attack to a tail that came out from...Another Arresterdramon...But...He was the only one in the village. Who is he?

"You...what have you done?" Asks Arresterdramon.

The other one turns at his direction...His eyes were red and look at him like a predator.

"I do what I always want to do...Killing again and again." Says the red eye version.

"Who...W-Who are you?" Asks the real one.

"Me?" He then takes the anchor out and Wargreymon disappears into small data. "That is simple...I am...Y-O-U!" He answers with a cruel voice.

"No...You are lying...YOU'RE LYING!" Scream Arresterdramon. "I...I am not a monster...Not a killer."

"I am what you really are and-"

"What have you done?" Says a voice. It was Shoutmon who was gravely injured. Tears were falling from his eyes and absolute hate was print in his eyes.

"I've done what I was creating for...Betray and kill." Says the red eyes one.

"You've...You've...YOU MURDERED ANDERS!" Scream Shoutmon with absolute hate.

"Yes...You want to avenge him...Come and try." Says evil Arresterdramon.

"SHOUTMON! DON'T DO IT! HE'S GOING TO KILL YOU! YOU DON'T STAND A CHANCE!" Scream Arresterdramon.

Shoutmon doesn't acknowledge the presence of the good Arresterdramon...More like...He didn't even see himself...like...If he doesn't exist.

"aaaahhhhAAAAHHHH!" Screams Shoutmon charging at evil arresterdramon.

The evil one moves his right hand and takes his claw around Shourmon neck. He then presses it strongly.

"Guh...aahh..." Whines Shoutmon being strangled.

"STOP! STOP! I'M...I'M NOT A MONSTER! NOT...NOT A MURDERER!" Screams Arresterdramon.

"You're right...I'll be merciful." Says the evil one with absolute pleasure of making Shoutmon suffer.

He presses more strongly his hand and...The neck of Shoutmon break and he's decapitated. Arresterdramon looks at it with horror...He falls on his knee and hit the ground strongly...He sob a few time before crying out loud. Shoutmon was being killed in front of his eyes by...himself. In front of him, the head of Shoutmon stays there for a few second. His face, covered in pain, his eyes seems popping out, looking at him with hate...after a few second...The face turns into data. He cries while the other one laugh with the lust of violence he created.

* * *

**Blackwargreymon trial**

Blackwargreymon already search everyone for a while and knows it is useless...He walks for a while until he finally reaches someplace. He then sees...The capital, Dragon city, completely broken, house into ashes. The prestige and magnificence disappears...Only dead and desolation. He runs inside the city as fast as he can and he sees the flag of the Beast kingdom. The war has been lost...but why? How? He sees an Agumon hiding in one of the broken building wining.

"Why?...Why have they fail the trial?" Asks Agumon. "They...They weren't strong enough...We lost the war and...The king will soon...soon."

Blackwargreymon knows what's about to happen. He runs to the palace as fast as he can with the energy of despair until he reaches it. He sees Victorygreymon on his knee, the head over a large stone with the neck visible and vulnerable. Marsmon has an axe in his hands and was waiting the order from the king. Blackwargreymon cannot see the king covered in the darkness but he knows it's the king of the Beast kingdom. The king gives a sign and Marsmon nod it. He raises the axe while Blackwargreymon runs to the rescue. The axe reaches the top it can get. Blackwargreymon runs but he realises he doesn't get any closer. He can only see the execution. The axe falls, the sound of the neck being cut is heard and the head of Victorygreymon rolls down. Blakcwargreymon sees the eyes of the now dead king meaning...I've fail. Blaclwargreymon screams his pain and his rage. He fails the trial and it cost the supreme price.

* * *

**Shoutmon trial**

Shoutmon has been searching the others for a while but he realises they have disappear...He's totally alone. He walks around for a while and tries searching a passage where the others must have passed...After a while...He fails to find anything. He grunts in frustration until he hears something.

Plic...Plic...Plic...

It was a sound has a small tip of water touch the ground were they were also water...But he was inside a temple...It was highly improbable. The sound continues.

Plic...Plic...Plic...

The tip was falling slower...Like...Like it was draining out of water. He runs at the direction of the sound and he finally sees the source of the sound. The thing that causes the plic. It was...horrible...He backs away for a few second. He looks in horror what's happening and he refuses to believe what he sees. There was something attach on the roof. It has a cut at a place where the liquid fall. But the color of the liquid was...scaring him. It was red. The source of the red liquid was someone he likes very much...He even gives him on task...Protect him.

Anders was attack on the roof. A cut was clearly made at his neck and was the source of the bleeding. The red liquid was his blood he lost. His dark skin was way much paler...Pale like the dead. He didn't disappear into data like Anders explains before their journey outside the village. He was there...Lifeless. He fails his task...He fails him...He can only mourn himself for his friend dead. Tears fall on the ground and crush his heart into thousands of pieces. No words came out of his mouth...It was too painful to say anything.

* * *

**Anders trial**

Anders was worry when he loses contact with the hand of Shoutmon. He searches them everywhere for a while but he cannot see them. The fog begins to clear itself and he thinks he'll see his friends but what he sees is completely different than what he was expecting. He sees on the left all his friends, except Shoutmon being kill violently and slowly by tortures. Their injuries on their skin shows they were cut slowly with knife and whip for a long time. He can hear them screaming in pain. Anders cannot help them...They were inaccessible for the rescue. A giant door of metal stops him to rescue them, but let him see what they are living.

At the centers, he sees his parents in front of a tombstone. He sees his parents crying for a while before putting a flower in front of the tombstone and walk away. Anders walks closer while trying to ignore his friends being tortured by a digimon. He then lowers himself and reads the tombstone:

Here's rest our son Anders Sacaro

2001-2016

"No...It cannot be real...They...They think I'm dead...But...It's...only 2 or 3 weeks...Mom...Dad...No..." Anders closes his eyes for a second and he hears someone screaming to his right.

"...SHOUTMON!" Screams Anders.

Shoutmon was attached on a table where he was being slowly beat by a powerful digimon. He is beating him with his whip. Blood appears where he was hit the most often and it wasn't pretty. Anders looks at him and didn't know what to do. He looks at it powerless while hearing his friends being tortured at the same time his left. One attack hit the neck of Shoutmon. Shoutmon caught a few time and blood come out of his mouth. Anders is desperate about what to do...Everything is breaking away inside of his and everyone he cares is suffering...What is he good for? He wants to protect his new friends...He wants to give a better world for Shoutmon...He wants to reassure his parents that he's alright...But...In the end...He fails miserably at anything.

* * *

**Outside the temple: Desert: Beast kingdom camp**

Marsmon is looking at the map to find a strategic place where his troops can put a camp and be able to create a line for supplies, but each time he tries this before, the enemy manage to cut the line of supplies. His soldiers begin to lose morale and are afraid of dying of thirst. Marsmon knows it is bad that the morale gets low and he tries to calm the fear of dead by thirst. He knows that the enemy want them to retreat only and not killing them when they were weak. Then one of the Weregarurumon was running at his direction.

"What is it?" Asks Marsmon.

"General! The troops of Dorbickmon are beginning a patrol to the north of our camp." Says Weregarurumon.

"I see...I know what to do!" Says Marsmon.

"General?" Ask Weregarurumon.

"We have to eliminate one of the 4 generals of the Dragon kingdom. If we are weakening them...We might have a chance to have this supplies line...But first...Follow Dorbickmon troops...We might know how they cut the supplies this easily." Says the general.

"Has you wish general." He then returns to his spying post.

_I don't think this will work...But if we manage to eliminate Dorbickmon...I'll be able to permit a retreat to a more...livable place for the troops for a while. _Thinks Marsmon.

* * *

**Dorbickmon's patrol**

Dorbickmon's and his troops were walking for a while in the desert and searching for a line of supplies use by the enemy or the enemy themselves...But he didn't expect to find it now.

"General Dorbickmon?" Asks Rizegreymon.

"What is it?" Asks Dorbickmon.

"Permission to speak freely General." Asks Rizegreymon.

"Permission accorded." Says Dorbickmon.

"Do you think...Everything shall be fine for the human? I've heard rumors saying that the temple is very dangerous." Says Rizegreymon. "Especially in the secret part of the temple."

"Everything shall be fine for him...If he fails...That means he wasn't made to be a general." Says Dorbickmon. "But since the god call him here...He has almost no chance to fail."

"Are you wishing for his failure?" Asks Rizegreymon.

"I will lie if I say it didn't cross my mind...But I don't really want his dead...He doesn't appear to be an full grow up being...I think it's a kid send to become a general when he's too young to be one...It's not good for him." Says Dorbickmon.

"Good you think that way." Says Rizegreymon.

"Yeah." Says Dorbickmon.

* * *

**Dragon city: Palace**

Victorygreymon was sitting on his throne and was with Examon reading the maps around the desert trying to find out where the enemy might strike. Victorgreymon was not completely focused on the task and that worry Examon a little.

"My king...Are you alright?" Asks Examon.

"Not exactly...I'm worry about them...They are in the deep part of the temple and...I just can't help but imagine what happen if they fail." Says Victorygreymon.

"What is the trial about?" Asks Examon.

"...They are 2 trials...The first one is the most hardest and painful one...They can die if they fail." Explains the king.

"What are the 2 trials?" Asks Examon.

"...I can't explain it...When you know what the trial is about...The trial is even harder." Says Victorygreymon.

"Why?"

"When you expect something to happen...You make it worse...In this trial...It searches deep inside you and when you know what it is searching...The trial begins faster and is more vicious since it knows where to strike." Says Victorygreymon.

"You can still trust them...If god choses him...He won't fail you." Says Examon.

"I really hope so." Says Victorygreymon.

* * *

AC: The trial shall continue in the next chapter: The temple of Omega part 2

Can you guess what the first trial is?


	11. Chapter 10: The temple of Omega part 2

AC: Still hope you like this story. When the trials shall be succeeding, a new file shall appear in the GL. I guess some of you figure out what the file shall do.

* * *

**Warning: This chapter is the continuing of the very gore part (But it will be less gore)**

**Digimon Wars**

**Chapter 10: The temple of Omega part 2**

* * *

**XV-mon trial**

After another minute of screaming none-stop...XV-mon calms down and closes his eyes for a moment.

"Why...does science not exist?" Asks XV-mon.

"What do you mean?" Asks the other digimon.

"Answer my question. Why...Does science not exist?" Asks XV-mon.

"Because logic isn't perfect and faith has much more to offer to us." Says the other digimon.

"...Do you have anything better to say?" Asks XV-mon. He slowly calms himself while realising more and more that something is wrong here.

"I have nothing better to say. This isn't a place where things need to be proved. When something happen...It just happen. No needs to find the answers. All the response is good."

"You didn't answer my question." Says XV-mon.

"Will you stop with your scepticism; I have things to do right now."

"This isn't real." Says XV-mon.

"Are you an idiot? Of course it's real."

"No...They are too many inconsistencies here. First of all, if science doesn't exist, why do you even know the name of science? You might have said something about rationalisation is useless but no...You say science doesn't exist. Second of all, I'm in the Omega temple, it's impossible for me to be in my lab. I forgot this detail while I was panicking. One more thing I can say is...The lab is 2.3 cm smaller than my real laboratory. My lab has 4900 cubes of 2.3cm x 2.3cm. This place has 98 less cubes." Says XV-mon.

"You've succeeded the trial..." Says the digimon. "But...You are a freak."

* * *

**Inside Omega temple**

XV-mon suddenly opens his eyes and looks around. He remarks that he's lying on the floor and the other companions too.

"Guys...Wake up! This is a trial...What you are seeing isn't real! Can you hear me?" Asks XV-mon to each of them. But they didn't give any sight of respond. "You are on your own...Well...I shall watch you for now."

* * *

**Arresterdramon trial**

"Shoutmon...My...My little bro...Why...Why did you kill him?" Asks the good Arresterdramon.

"Because he's getting on my nerves...He's getting on your nerves too so you have no reason to be sad about him. After all...I am what you really are." Says the evil Arresterdramon.

"...Maybe...He's getting on my nerves true...I have some frustration too...But...But...I...will...never...destroy...the...village." Says the good one. "My little bro...He cannot come back to life...I...I shall avenge you little bro...No...That won't do anything...I cannot kill you...Because...Because." Then he says nothing else.

"What is the reason you won't kill me? I am you and of course you want to destroy me." Says the evil one.

"Nothing I'm seeing is real...I mean...little bro didn't realise I'm existing...Only you were paying attention to me...You are not a part of me. I'm sure of it. You are born from me that is true. But...You are not me. I create you because of my weakness and my fear. I am afraid of my power. I fear I can kill Shoutmon with my own hands if I'm not careful like you did. I know now that you are what I fear. You are the incarnation of what I fear the most in my life. What I fear more is...ME." Says the good one.

"...Congratulation...You are right. I am the incarnation of your worse fear. You are afraid of yourself. You fear you might hurt those you care, but you have nothing to fear about this...The trial is over." Says the evil one disappearing.

"What...The trial! I...I completely forgot about it." Says Arresterdramon has the village disappear.

* * *

**Blackwargreymon trial**

Around Blackwargreymon, he doesn't hear anything. He doesn't feel anything more than sadness and despair. He fails at anything. He always ends up failing at something. He fails has a villager of Fertile, he fails has a vagrant, and he guesses he fails at protecting his companions, friend and Arresterdramon. Finally, he fails at a new soldier and the whole kingdom is destroyed. He closes his eyes for a while.

_Wh-What do I do now? Should I give up...Stop living? After all...I always fail at anything..._ Thinks Blackwargreymon.

Then a memory flashes in his mind when he defeats Cherubimon:

"_I've won." Says Blackwargreymon. He then falls slowly on his knees and he falls on the ground._

"_Blackwargreymon!" Shout Shoutmon, Wargreymon, Anders and Arresterdramon, but he didn't shout because he's too weak._

"_Are you alright?" Asks Shoutmon._

"_Yeah...Just sleepy." Says Blackwargreymon._

"_You've done well...You've come back." Says Wargreymon._

"_I don't know why you have return, but you save them!" Says Anders._

"_I realise...They don't deserve to suffer because of my cowardice. I'm back...Because I want to protect my true home...And his habitants...I'll...sleep for now." Says Blackwargreymon closing his eyes._

"_You deserve it." Says Anders._

He remembers now...He didn't always fail. He protects the village against Cheburimon. Anders says that he did it...Lots of people cares for him. His village is still his true home. That's why he fail has a vagrant. He has only one regrets...He wants to see his father one more time...For that...He has to free the kingdom.

"I...I won't mourn at myself anymore. I have to fight for everyone else. I've fail before because I was alone...But I am not anymore!" Says Blackwargreymon.

Then, the Agumon he sees sooner walk besides him.

"You've pass the trial." Says Agumon.

"Hum?...Then it's not true...Thank god." Whispered Blackwargreymon.

* * *

**Anders trial**

"I'm sorry everyone." Says Anders when he hears his friends shouting in pain. "I'm so sorry."

The torturer keeps whipping his friend Shoutmon for a while. He doesn't know what to do anymore. He looks at him with despair. Whatever he has...He just can't help them. He doesn't have the strength like the digimon. He looks at Shoutmon and finally sees that they were nothing blocking him from Shoutmon. He stands up and run in front of Shoutmon and uses his own body as a shield.

"Hum...A-n-d-e-r-s." Says Shoutmon weakly.

"Are you alright?" Asks Anders.

"Run..." Whispered Shoutmon.

"URGH!" Scream Anders in pain when the whip hit him strongly.

"Shoutmon...I'll promise...I won't let you down...I won't let anyone down. I...I realise I cannot please everyone...But...You need more my help than my parents...I won't...hesitate anymore. I'm staying here...and I'll fight with all I have to protect the kingdom...Hell no! I'll fight to put an end to this war!" Says Anders resolve.

"You...You pass the trial." Says Shoutmon.

* * *

**Inside Omega temple**

Anders opens his eyes and see that he's back in the temple...He realises that he was being tested from the beginning. The test was very painful but...He's finally at ease with himself. His parents are worried but he has made his choice. He then realises that his head isn't touching the ground. His head was resting on the lap of Blackwargreymon.

"You've pass the trial." Says Blackwargreymon with a happy tone.

"Yes." Says Anders. "Who hasn't passed the trial yet?" He asks while sitting down.

"Only Shoutmon." Says Blackwargreymon.

"He's resting on Arresterdramon lap." Says XV-mon.

"Oh! Anders." Says Blackwargreymon.

"What is it?" Asks Anders.

"Next time...Don't spill you're saliva on my lap." Says Blackwargreymon with a light voice.

"Sorry." He then walks closer to Arresterdramon.

"Are you alright?" Asks Anders to Arresterdramon.

"I'm fine." Says Arresterdramon. "The trial was a little hard for me but...I'm fine now."

"Me too..." Then Anders put his hand at Shoutmon head.

"Hand in there Shoutmon. You can do it." Encourage Anders.

* * *

**Shoutmon trial**

Shoutmon was still paralysed by what he just sees. He doesn't know what to do anymore. He looks at the dead body of his best friend. He shakes his head for a moment.

"What can I do now?" Whine Shoutmon. "Anders...My friend...He's...He's dead...My...My worse fear come true...What can I do?...Anders. I'm sorry...I've fail you. Is there anything I can do for you?"

He stays silent for a while. His head work fast, trying to find something for Anders.

"Anders...I...I know you will never be by my side again but...Let me...Bury you." Says Shoutmon.

He takes out his mic. and releases his friend from the roof. He puts him gently on the ground and looks at him. He doesn't know where he can bury him but for now...He has another question in his mind.

"What shall I do after I bury you? I'm too young for my future...I...I guess...I shall return to the village for now...Or...Maybe I'll help everyone the way I can...Just like you. You aren't strong but...You always help me and my friends with what you can do. I...I've decide that...I...I shall follow you're example. I shall do what I can...But...You'll miss me." Says Shoutmon sadly.

"You've pass the trial." Says the voice.

"Hum...The...Trial?" Then, he remembers the trial.

* * *

**Inside Omega temple**

Shoutmon opens his eyes and looks around him. He sees his friends all around him smiling at him. He looks around him until he sees Anders.

"...ANDERS!" Scream Shoutmon in joy. He jumps from Arresterdramon lap and land at Anders chest and hugs him with all his strength. "YOU ALIVE!"

He then cries of joy and continue hugging him. Anders stays still for a while. After a few seconds, he embraces Shoutmon and they stay that way for a few second.

"I'm here Shoutmon. Everything shall be fine." Says Anders.

"I know...So...This was the trial." Says Shoutmon.

Shoutmon releases Anders and Anders did the same.

Arresterdramon takes Shoutmon in his arms and also hug Shoutmon. Shoutmon was surprise a little but he answers by hugging his friends.

"What was the trial?" Asks Shoutmon.

"The trial is to put our worst fear we have in front of us. We each see something we fear the most and thank cause us some hesitation and also put ourselves some restriction." Says XV-mon. "I think you have the worst. I didn't have a high level of fear like you but...You are very brave if you pass the trial."

"We know this...We are together after all." Says Anders.

A door suddenly opens on the wall and it is clear they have to go there.

"We better keep going." Says Blackwargreymon. "We don't know when they'll need us."

"Alright." Say the others.

They all walk to the next room. For that...They have to pass another long corridor again.

* * *

**Dorbickmon troops**

Dorbickmon troops continue their mission until the Devidramon with a blue scarf flies at their direction. The troop's stops as he lands close to them.

"Important delivery for you General Dorbickmon." Says Blue.

"Show me the bag?" Asks Dorbickmon has he opens the back with blue and obtain the documents. He then reads the detail.

"Major assault at the north of our position...Slayerdramon asks for support..." Says Dorbickmon.

"Yes...And be careful...I've see a spy at the south of your position." Warns Blue quietly in the ear of Dorbickmon.

"Alright." Says Dorbickmon. He gives a sigh to wait and write a message. "Give this to our king. He must be aware that the east position shall be opens for a while. Since there's a spy, we must immediately put replacements here fast."

"Understood." Says Blue as he puts the message. He then flies to the capital.

"Orange! Give this one to Slayerdramon." Orders Dorbickmon.

"Roger that." Says Orange.

"Troops! You know what to do." Says Dorbickmon.

The troops know now they are watch. When Dorbickmon isn't clear with what he says...They know they are watch by the enemy.

* * *

**Inside the temple Omega**

The group finally reach another room and Arresterdramon opens the door. They all enter and discover that the room is different than what a temple should have. This is a casual one use as a place for intellectual to reunite. That creeps everyone because they are sure a trap is place somewhere. A voice, coming from nowhere speaks up:

"_Anders...Take a seat._"

One of the seat moves on its own.

"It feels like a ghost house." Whispered Anders. He takes a big breath and sits down and waits. He didn't recognise the mysterious voice. He can only guess it is another digimon talking to him.

"_Good. Now...The trial shall begin...Only for you since you are the only one who has the GL._" Says the voice.

"What should I do?" Asks Anders.

"_Nothing. I shall read your heart and your soul and see if you are someone who can use the power of Omega._" Says the voice. "_Now...Close your eyes._"

"Alright." Says Anders.

He then feels something entering in his head. It wasn't a bad sensation and the being entering in his mind didn't give any sigh of bad intentions. He then everything he lives. He remembers his good childhood with his parents. He then sees his passion for the basketball. He begins playing this sport since he has 7 years old and he never stops since then. He sees all great moments of his life. He then sees himself saying his last good-bye for his great-grandfather who was the first of his family to be free from slavery before being buried in the cemetery. He then sees himself continuing playing basketball and showing his tactician abilities over the years. During this entire search, he feels any malevolent part in himself, some frustration and sometimes being anger, but he's never wish anything bad for everyone.

Then the being enters in his recent memories and read his opinions about the war. Anders comes from a generation that despise the war and want to put an end to this. When he reads Anders opinion about the Beast kingdom, the being finds only one question in his mind: Why does the kingdom attack the Dragon one? He searches and knows it cannot be the Dragon king's fault because of his personality and his kindness. Then, the presence gets out of his head and seems satisfied.

"_You are a good teenagers Anders._" Says the voice. "_I didn't find any reason not to give you the power of Omega. But I must warn you that this power isn't mean to be a weapon tools. In the situation you are in...It is clear you have no choice but to use it that way but...Remember that the first reason of existence of the Omega power is to protect the life of the others. Never killing anyone just for killing...I've read in your heart that you do not wish this but...The war may change you in a bad way and corrupt you're heart...If it happens...I might have no choice but to stop you and retire the power of Omega._"

"I understand." Says Anders.

Another door slowly opens and Anders stands up and enters in the room. The door behind him closes and he's separate from his friend.

"..." Anders is a little worried but he turns around and sees. A golden omega (Ω) shining with his light. "It's...magnificent."

"It is right." Says the same voice but in a normal way. "Let me present myself...I am Omegamon, guardian of the Omega power."

Anders turns around and sees that Omegamon is a powerful knight of Ultimate level. He has a white armor covered his gray body. His foot has 3 toes. His arms are the one of Metal Garurumon and Wargreymon. His white head has 3 horns, one on the forehead and 2 on the back of his head. He was just a little smaller than Victorygreymon but he was clearly a giant. The room where Anders is was suprisedly tall enough for him to stand there. The other rooms were smaller and Anders could help but image Omegamon when he tries to get outside.

"I don't go that way. I have my own proper exit...But the thought is...Humorous." Says Omegamon.

"Who are you?" Asks Anders. He knows his name but he wants to know more.

"Like I say, I am the guardian of the Omega power...I am also one direct servant of our god. He has sent you to me to receive the benediction and to put me in charge of your safety." Says Omegamon.

"Hum?" Asks Anders.

"He has asked me to be here and assure that you'll survive until you can return home...But...I shall only intervene when you are in direct danger of dead. I won't help you dealing with the war. I'm only here to be sure you won't die and you can return to your parents...In other words...I'll appear when the necessity is extreme." Warns Omegamon.

"I understand." Says Anders.

"Now...Walk to the front of the Omega...Good...Now raise you're GL and it shall download the Omega files."

The GL did exactly that and after a minute it says complete. The GL suddenly shrine and another button appears by the side.

"What...is that?" Asks Anders.

"This is an option I've put for you. When you want to call me...Press it and I shall appear in your sleep only. Also...You can ask me to send letters or message to your parents when you want to reassure them. I think you deserve this with all what you did until now." Says Omegamon.

"...Thank you." Says Anders with a small tear of joy falling from his right cheek. He then walks at Omegamon direction and hug his leg since he's too big to reach the rest.

"You are welcome...There's also another change in the GL." Says Omegamon.

Anders looks at the GL and sees that the back now has the symbol of the Dragon kingdom.

"You are now officially a general of the kingdom." Says Omegamon. "Do you need anything else?"

"No...Well...Yes...Can you warn my parents that...I'm alright...But I won't be back for a while?" Says Anders.

"Of course. I shall give them the message soon. It is time for you to get out and join the king." Says Omegamon. "It is time to say good-bye and...Don't say anything about me...You'll have more trouble that telling about my presence here...And one last detail...The Omega power has more than only one power...It has multiple power. Trust you instinct."

"Alright." Says Anders.

He then gets out of the secret room by another door and join his friends. When he watches them, Anders realises he gets out from another door since they are trying to dig that part of the wall.

"I'm back." Says Anders.

"You're alright!" Shouts Shoutmon.

"Of course...It was just long for me to download the Omega file." Says Anders.

"What did you see behind the wall? Did you see the source of the voice?" Asks XV-mon.

"No...The voice only tells me what to do and I did it." Says Anders.

"Can I see the file?" Asks XV-mon barely containing his excitement...It was a little less bad than when he meets him and tries studying him.

Anders takes out his GL and opens the file. The golden omega symbol is mark on the screen.

"So...What can it do?" Asks XV-mon.

"The voice says to trust my instinct...So I have no idea." Says Anders.

"That's...Well...It sucks but I shall discover it one day." He answers with small deception.

"How do we get out of here?" Asks Shoutmon.

Suddenly, a ray of light appears at the center of the room with the Omega symbol.

"Guess it's that way." Says Blackwargreymon.

They all walks into the Omega symbol and disappear into data. Omegamon gets out of his spot. He then says:

"It's all up to you now."

* * *

**Dragon palace: throne room**

Examon and Victorygreymon finish reading the letter they receive from the Devidramon with blue scarf when a light suddenly appears. They then hear some shouts and Examon head became heavier suddenly. The 2 others look at Examon and could help but laugh a little.

"What?" Asks Examon.

"There's...Something on your face." Says Victorygreymon.

Examon looks closely at his nose and sees Anders and Shoutmon looking at his big eyes.

"What are you doing here?" He asks surprise.

"Can you put us down first?" Asks Anders.

Examon puts his hands bellow his mouth and the 5 traveler's gets on his hands and he puts them on the ground.

"Thank you." Says Anders. "We have finished the trial and I think we have been teleport here."

"That makes sense." Says Victorygreymon. "But...A little too high."

"A little might be way too much for me." Says Shoutmon.

"If you are here...I guess you succeed in the trial." Says Blue with a smile.

"Yes...I have obtained the Omega power." Says Anders.

"Good...I'm sorry for not asking anything about this trial and also giving you a mission immediately after this...but we need your help." Says Victorygreymon.

"What's happening?" Asks Blackwargreymon.

Victorygreymon reads the letter for them.

"This is bad." Says Arresterdramon.

"I already decide to send KaiserGreymon to protect the sector Dorbickmon was watching until now." Explains the king.

"So...What do you want me to do?" Asks Anders.

"I want you and Blackwargreymon joining Dorbickmon and Slayerdramon troops to fight back the enemy." Says the king.

"Alright." Says Anders.

"WAIT!" Screams Shoutmon. "What about us?" He asks about himself and Arresterdramon.

"I'm sorry but you are too young to follow me into a war and Arresterdramon shall stay here with you." Says Anders.

"NO! I'm your friend and I have the mission to protect you." Says Shoutmon...The image of Anders dead still inside his head.

"I don't want to leave you two...I can fight too." Says Arresterdramon.

"And I'll stay with you Anders." Says Shoutmon. He gives his friend a determine looks and it was clear he won't back down. Arresterdramon was also supporting Shoutmon.

"We have no choice." Says Blackwargreymon. "It is clear they'll follow us if we refuse. It's best to know where they are."

"Fine." Says Anders.

"COOL!" Says Shoutmon. "I promise I won't be in your way."

"I know." Says Anders.

"You have to be careful now...A warzone is always a dangerous place." Warns Victorygreymon.

"We know." Says Shoutmon and Arresterdramon.

"Time to go." Says Blackwagreymon.

"Blue! Bring the letter to Kaisergreymon and fast." Says Examon.

"As you wish." Says Blue.

The four follow Blue to the outside when:

"WAIT!" Scream XV-mon. "Let me come with you. I need to see what the Omega can do...It's eating my mind. You have to let me come with you."

"Alright." Says Anders.

"I'll be back after my studying and do not worry my king, I know how to fight." Says XV-mon.

"Good luck in your mission." Both say the King and Examon.

* * *

Here's the end of the trial. I hope I didn't disgust you with the trial.

Here's the next chapter: Awakening of the Omega power.


	12. Chapter 11: Awakening of Omega power

AC: Here's the chapter 11. This shall be one of the last times I'll write a one on one fight during army crush. I have to take risk and install team battle in the next chapter, getting out of the comfort zone. So I'll really need review for the next chapter and tell me what to do. I might get chaotic and get you lost.

* * *

**Digimon Wars**

**Chapter 11: Awakening of Omega power**

**Outside the Dragon palace**

The group were moving as fast as they can to their destination. They were running to the north of the capital. They know they will take lots of time before arriving at the battlefield.

"We won't reach the destination in time at this rate." Grunt Blackwargreymon.

"Maybe you should fly low on the ground." Suggest Anders. "We will be moving way faster."

"Alright. Anders! Climb on my back with Shoutmon." Says Blackwargreymon. "Arresterdramon and XV-mon, you shall fly behind be has fast as you can. Time is against us."

"Alright." They both say.

They did as Blackwargreymon ordered and they fly at great speed.

* * *

**Slayerdramon position**

Slayerdramon hiding behind one of the cover they have at their camp. Slayerdramon is lucky that his messenger manage to pass the enemy. They enemy have done a surprise attack at they could have been dead if it wasn't for Slayerdramon careful attitude. He has place strategic cover around all the camp and that save most of the soldiers from the first vague. Slayerdramon was wearing Chrome Digizoid scale armour all over his body so his skin color can hardly bee see except around his joint were it is black. His long is also covered with the silver armor with a golden line. His green cloak was floating in the wind with a few holes and burns. Slayerdramon has also 5 horns, 2 each side of the back of his head, one on his nose and 2 at his front. Slayerdramon whine in pain suddenly. He was losing blood in a hole at his belly section.

"General!" Shout worried one of his soldiers.

"I'm...Fine...Concentrate on the battle. Help is on the way." Says Slayerdramon.

The battle was a desperate one and they all know it. They are outnumbered by the enemy. If it was only that they could have beat them. But the general is injured and Slayerdramon is the only Ultimate digimon on their team. The Beast kingdom has 2 Ultimate digimon and one 4 perfect too. On their side they have Metalgreymon has an ultimate digimon. The rest are adult or rookie digimons. The rookie one is those who's transporting the supplies from the capital and were attack at the camp. The rookies were all Commandramon. They are rookie digimon with the skin of the color of the desert has camouflage. They are wearing an armor of the same color made of solid Digizoid. They were the size of an adult human. They have a M16 in their hands and are fireing back the best they can but they are not extremely powerful. One explosion throws one of them in the air and thankfully, he bonce on Metalgreymon belly and Metalgreymon takes him before he touches the ground.

"Are you alright?" Asks Metalgreymon. Metalgreymon has the appearance of a Ceratosaurus. Its metal mask is solid. It has 2 horns on the size of his head, one over his nose. He has orange hair at the back of his head. He also has purple wings on his back. His chest is covered of metal plates, but not his belly. Finally, he has one metal and sharp hand, the left one.

"Yes." Says Commandramon. He was put on the ground.

"Good." Says Metalgreymon. He gets out of his cover and attack with Giga destroyer and missiles are shot from his chest.

"Do you have any plans?" Asks one Commandramon to Metalgreymon.

"Just hang up." Says Metalgreymon.

Then, a powerful attack strikes the enemy section.

"Dorbickmon...He came." Says Slayerdramon.

Dorbickmon places his troops behind the enemy lines and the enemy is stuck by both sizes.

Another explosion occurs at the Beast army coming from the camp.

"That was fast!" Comments Anders.

"Yeah...We didn't really have much time." Says Arresterdramon.

"What is-" But any question the troops has about Anders was cut.

"We don't have time for this! We have to counter now!" Orders Slayerdramon before coughing blood.

"Blackwargreymon! When we manage to clear up the place you take their general...Two Cherubimon...Didn't we beat him? And they also have 4 Antylamon." Asks Anders.

"Yes...But they are other Cherubimons and Antylamon." Says Blackwargreymon.

Anders sighs in relief. They know how to deal with them so it won't much hard have the first time.

"I think I can understand after seeing so much of them." Says Anders pointing at the Commandramons.

"Wait! We are missing one perfect digimon to confront all of them." Says Arresterdramon.

"I'll find a solution. It's time to strike now!" Says Anders.

Blackwargreymon and Arresterdramon get out of the cover zone and attacks while the troops of the camp follow them with a regain of moral. Dorbickmon sees this and also orders the troops to charge. He also knows that they are missing one perfect digimon.

The battle crash at the middle of the battlefield.

"XV-mon...Why did you not attack too?" Asks Shoutmon who stays with Anders. The Commandramons too.

"I'm treating Slayerdramon with what I have." Answers the blue dragon. He was closing the wounds with what he has.

"Alright...I guess it's time." Says Anders. "CARD INSERTION!" Says Anders has he puts the card in the loader. Reading the card data...Complete! "DRAGON SWORD REALISE!" The Dragon sword appears in data. "GO TO THE HAND OF ARRESTERDRAMON!"

Arresterdramon takes the swords and slashes lots of enemies. Soon, they troops separate for the fight, perfect digimons vs perfect digimons and ultimate digimons vs ultimate digimons. The rest of the adult fights elsewhere.

"We are still missing one Perfect digimon." Says Slayerdramon. "One of them shall be on his own."

"Is it happening often that digimon fight one on one?" Asks Anders.

"Yes...It is consider must honorable to fight fair and fair digimon fight one on one when they can. We love dueling except when 2 armies fight...but even so...You can see they are preparing for a duel except one." Answers Slayerdramon.

"I see." Says Anders.

"But it is something you can't count on...When it happens, it happens." Warns Slayerdramon.

"I see..." Anders thinks about what to do to compensate the coming duel when it flashes in his mind. The Omega power.

"Shoutmon...Get ready to fight against a perfect digimon." Says Anders.

"Have you lost your mind?! You can ask me to jump and swim into magma and come back alive! The result will be the same!" Shouts Shoutmon.

"Don't worry...I'll just raise you're powers." Says Anders.

"You're going to use the Omega power!" Says XV-mon. "Do it."

"Ready Shoutmon?" Asks Anders.

"Do it." Says Shoutmon.

"OMEGA POWER!" Screams Anders.

The symbol (Ω) appears on the screen. The (Ω) gets out of the screen and puts itself on Shoutmon chest. XV-mon is watching the power completely amaze by it. Slayerdramon also watches it with his jaw completely opens.

"SHOUTMON! OMEGA SHINKA!" Screams Shoutmon overpowered by the Omega power. The light blinds those close to Shoutmon and for a while. Nothing can be seen. The light eventually fades away and Shoutmon can be seen. He is now much taller than before, 4 times taller than Anders. He is covered with a golden armor except for silver lines at his feet, his arms. His face and his belly is also silver armor. He appears to have bigger muscles over his body. His chest armors have a small hole for each side of the chests. His golden V form over his head is way longer than before. He has 2 golden lights at each cheeks pointing behind his head. "OMEGA SHINKA! OMEGASHOUTMON!"

"Shoutmon...No...You are OmegaShoutmon." Says Anders amaze. He then uses his GL to analyse his friend and it says that he's a perfect digimon.

"This...power...It's incredible." Says OmegaShoutmon contemplating himself.

"It is...You have to go now!" Orders Anders with a smile.

"Sure." He then charges at Arresterdramon who's being attack by 2 perfect digimon.

* * *

**Rizegreymon vs Antylamon**

"Looks like it is between you and me." Says Rizegreymon. He points his revolver and attacks. "**Trident revolver!**" He fires 3 burst bullets at his enemy who dodges it by jumping to the right. They were fast and Rizegreymon knows he must manages his bullet and don't waste his 3 others or he'll have no choice but to reload it. Antylamon charges at Rizegreymon and punches his gut.

"URGH!" Screams Rizegreymon. He then smiles. "**Solid Strike!**" He then smashes the head of Antylamon with the revolver. He then kicks him far from him and decides to reload his revolver of the 3 bullets he uses since he has the opportunity.

"You are strong." He says calmly.

"Lots of battle experience." Answers Rizegreymon. He knows when to get hit and when to dodge an attack.

Antylamon charges again. He summons his axe and prepares to cut Rizegreymon by using his speed advantage but Rizegreymon already anticipate the attack and block the axe with his revolver.

"You aren't in the war long enough to face me." He says while punching the beast digimon. "Let's finish this fight." He fires with his revolver and his enemy blow up.

Rizegreymon waits for the floating data to confirm his victory but he didn't see it.

"Strange."

Then a sound his heard. **Slash!**

"URGH! Dammit!" Complains Rizegreymon when the axe is throws in his right shoulder.

"Can't kill me that easily." Says Antylamon.

"HEY! ATTACK HIM UNTIL HE CANNOT REGENERATE HIMSELF!" Screams Slayerdramon at the demands of Anders who cannot scream that strong.

"Nice tip." Says Rizegreymon unsure if he was immortal. Now he knows he isn't.

He opens his chest armor.

"**Rising Destroyer!**" Shouts Rizegreymon Firing a beam barrage from its chest-cannon and the three beam cannons extending from its wings.

The enemy fails to dodge all those attacks and is destroy again. Rizegreymon waits a few seconds and fire with his revolver until he sees the data floating in the air. He then puts his hand on the axe and pulls it out.

"GUARGH!" He screams in pain. "That shall be all for me."

He turns around and sees that Metalgreymon also beat his enemy. He was exhausted from his fight so he pulls back in case the enemy attack again, followed by Metalgreymon.

* * *

**Arresterdramon vs Antylamon**

Arresterdramon was confident to beat Antylamon since he almost did it last time, but he evolves into Cherubimon. This time he can beat him since he already has the sword...But he was fighting 2 of them. He knows he has to back away and tries that no one gets behind him. He dodges one of them by the right. It was a mistake. The other one was at the right with his axe.

"**Asipatravana!**" He spins around himself and tries cutting Arresterdramon into small pieces.

"Mama." Whine Arresterdramon.

Suddenly, that Antylamon was kicked in far away by a golden digimon.

"Are you alright?" Asks the digimon. Arresterdramon immediately recognizes the voice of Shoutmon. "Shoutmon?"

He then dodges the attack of the other Antylamon.

"I am currently OmegaShoutmon. I'll take care of him." Says OmegaShoutmon attacking the other one.

"OmegaShoutmon...The Omega power." Whispered Arresterdramon before concentering himself against the Antylamon. He attacks him with the axe, but Arresterdramon blocks it with his sword. "You have to do better than that."

Arresterdramon ducks and kicks Antylamon knee. Antylamon stands up and counter with a kick, but the enhancement of the blade helps Arresterdramon to dodge it. He then uses his blade to cut Antylamon in half and attacks again and again but he drops his guard a second and his chest is pierce by the axe.

"Argh! Dammit! That son of a (censor)! That hurt." Says Arresterdramon. "Let's finish this. **Prism Gallet!**" He then cuts Antylamon into pieces and he dies. "That should do it...*Keuf* I'm out of battle for today."

Arresterdramon looks at Blackwargreymon who already finishes his enemy. He was very injured and out of battle for now, but it wasn't that bad like in the village.

* * *

**Dorbickmon vs Cherubimon**

Dorbickmon and Cherubimon looks at each other's exhausted. Dorbickmon was bleeding a little while Cherubimon was exhausted from his regeneration.

"Come on! Come at me!" Taunts Dorbickmon.

Cherubimon looks at him and raises his hand.

"**Final Judgment!**" Shouts Cherubimon.

Dorbickmon is hits by the powerful blow of lighting and he has spasm from the electricity in his body. He then falls on his knee.

"You've lost Dorbickmon." Says Cherubimon.

"*Keuf Keuf*...Do you...T-think so?" Asks Dorbickmon standing up. "I'm not...A weakling. **Dragon Breath-tonic Fire!**" He then throws fire at the enemy who's received it and regenerates after a few second.

"That's all?" Asks Cherubimon.

"Of course no..." He then attack again with the same technique while walking closer to Cherubimon. He keeps firing at each step until he's close enough. He then draws his flaming sword.

Cherubimon suddenly punches violently Dorbickmon face and a crack can be heard. Dorbickmon crane has been fractured. Dorbickmon decides to pierce him with his sword and he throws him in the air with all his strength. "Come on...Come on."

Then...They DCA his heard and fire at Cherubimon who's in the air and he explodes.

"That...That is good." Says Dorbickmon walking back. He knows he dangerously wounded.

* * *

**OmegaShoutmon vs Antylamon**

OmegaShoutmon has finish pushing Antylamon on a wall and punches his enemy for a while. Antylamon counters by kicking OmegaShoutmon on his gut but his armor absorb his attack.

"That's all?" Asks OmegaShoutmon.

OmegaShoutmon has power above average perfect digimon.

"How could that be?" Says Antylamon.

He then pushes OmegaShoutmon away. He follows up with Mantra chant and it hit OmegaShoutmon in his mouth and explodes in his soft part of his mouth.

"ARGH!" Shouts OmegaShoutmon in pain.

"-OmegaShoutmon! Try one of your special attack!-" Says Anders.

"What are they?" Asks Shoutmon.

"-How should I know? Believe in yourselves-" Encourage Anders.

"Come on...You should have better replies than that...What can I do?" Wonders OmegaShoutmon.

He dodges Antylamon attack but he fail to dodge the next one at his neck but the armor protect him one again. OmegaShoutmon knows that his weakness is inside his mouth so he keeps it close. He tries different things for a while until he finds one.

"**Heavy Metal Vulcan!**" He shouts. He converts overflowing firepower, as a hail of shots that it fires from its chest as both an attack and an impregnable wall that keeps its opponents away from its comrades. He hits Antylamon and he beats him.

"I..Did I...I WIN THE FIGHT!" Screams OgmegaShoutmon.

He returns to his friends when he suddenly reverts back into his original form.

"Did you see me?" Asks Shoutmon to Anders.

"Of course. You did great. You need some training to control all of your power." Says Anders with a big smile.

Dorbickmon falls unconscious.

"DORBICKMON!" Screams everyone.

"We have to return to the capital." Orders Anders.

"You are right." Says Slayerdramon. "We all have to go back."

Rizegreymon takes his general delicately since he sees the attack on his face. Then they all returns to the capital. The troops have lost some soldiers back there.

* * *

**Inside the Dragon palace: the next day**

Anders and Shoutmon were in the infirmary were everyone is. They all have bandages. Dorbickmon have an operation so his skull won't break and kills him. His head is completely covering with bandages. Anders and Shoutmon were not very injured but there were staying with their friends. XV-mon was putting in a book everything he sees about the Omega power and OmegaShoutmon.

"You should both go to sleep." Says Blackwargreymon. "We aren't has badly injured than in the village. They also inject us with special medication. We shall be healed very soon."

"I know but...I'm worry about you...Especially Dorbickmon." Says Anders. He then calms down. "I...I want to cry..."

"Why?" Asks Arresterdramon.

"The dead...It's pains me but...I've decide something when I've done the trial...I won't cry now...It is not the time for this...But when the war is really over...When it shall be the time I'll cry for the dead...I have to be strong...until now." Says Anders.

"...If it is what you want." Says Arresterdramon.

"It is." Says Anders. He and Shoutmon yawn.

"You should really go to sleep. You haven't sleep for a whole day." Says Slayerdramon.

"He's right. Dorbickmon is a tough Dragon digimon. He won't die from his injuries." Says Rizegreymon.

"Alright...Good night." Says Anders.

* * *

**Human world: Anders home**

Anders parents were crying from the disappearance of their son. It's been a while, but no one find him. Deep in their heart, they know he's alive but they don't know where. Anders mother keeps trying to stay calm for a good reason. She mustn't overstress or...

After a moment, they hear the door knocking.

They run to the door in case it's their son returning but they find nothing. They were having false hope once again. They then look at the ground and find a letter. They wonder if it is a ransom and opens it.

It is only write something.

Mom and Dad, I am alright. I am sending you this letter to tell you that I won't be back for a while. You don't have to wait for me for now.

You're Son, Anders.

The parents don't understand what's going on but...They recognize his writing. What they didn't know it that Omegamon send the letter and imitate the writing of Anders with is power. He also adds a few details on the letter for Anders parents.

* * *

**2 days later: Dragon palace**

Anders and Shoutmon wake up at the same time after a long night of sleep. It was still night outside but they were really exhausted. They get up and take time to relief themselves at the appropriate place before getting outside.

The stars were shining in the dark skies of the night. They were watching it for a while.

"When the morning comes...I shall train in my Omega form and control all of my power." Says Shoutmon.

"Alright. I shall watch and help while doing a final check about all the option of the GL I might miss...We must be ready because soon...It's going to be different when we will officially be in this war." Says Anders. "But you are clearly an inexperience warrior Shoutmon. I guess you should leave it to the professional for now."

"That is why I must train." Says Shoutmon. "I really want to protect you my friend...So I need to be a better warrior and control the Omega power."

"I know." Says Anders. "It is a beautiful night right Shoutmon."

"Of course...The stars are so shiny I don't even know where to started describing it." Replies Shoutmon.

"Can you at least try?" Asks Anders.

"Well...hum...To begin with...this one is...Well...It's called the constellation..." But Shoutmon isn't the expert he pretends to be.

"It is the Dragon constellation." Says a voice behind them. It was Examon who was sitting close to them with his huge size. "It is the stars that always shrine in our skies the night."

"That what I was about to say before you cut me." Says Shoutmon.

"Why don't I believe you?" Asks Examon with a smile.

"It's alright Shoutmon...I'm not an expert in astrology too." Says Anders.

"You should get some rest...It's very late to stay up now." Warns Examon.

"We just have woken up after a long sleep." Replies Shoutmon which Anders nods.

"Oh! I didn't know. Sorry." Says Examon.

"It's alright. So...How are the others?" Asks Anders.

"They are getting better and shall soon be out of bed except Dorbickmon who needs more time to heal. His injuries were more severe." Answers Examon.

"How...How many dies in the battle?" Asks Anders.

"33 good soldiers...33...But I would have been way worse if you weren't there in time." Says Examon.

"I know..." Says Anders before staying quiet.

"This is war...We know it is sad and wrong...but...We have no choice." Says Examon sadly.

"You don't have to worry about this. I know...Dead are on both sides." Says Anders.

"Also...We don't die forever. We reincarnate ourselves after we die." Says Examon.

"I see...I didn't know that." Says Anders.

"Also...I shall be the one who help you training Shoutmon. I have lots of knowledge so I shall guide you...But you better eat and sleep again before the morning." Says Examon.

They did as they were told. During the 2 next day, Shoutmon train in his new form with Examon while Anders tries finding new function in the GL but he didn't find anything so far. Shoutmon was able to awake all his technique but he still lacks the battle experience. XV-mon was also watching the training and advances his compilation in his book. Arresterdramon and Blackwargreymon heal from their injuries and are ready for battle. They rejoin their friends in the training room of the palace. Slayerdramon, Metalgreymon and Risegreymon are also in top shape. Slayerdramon and his second in command return to their post with his troops in the desert. Dorbickmon was the only one still healing but he was soon ready to return to his duty.

"Shoutmon...I've seen you been training for a while." Says Arresterdramon.

"Yes. I need to be strong if I want to protect Anders." Says Shoutmon.

"I know a way to help." Says the purple dragon.

"How?" Asks Shoutmon.

The tail of Arresterdramon grabs Shoutmon. He then answers: "The bath."

In Shoutmon head, it sounded like a horror sentence in a horror movie. Shoutmon screams in protest for a while until they cannot be heard.

"Well...What is the shouting about?" Asks XV-mon entering in the room.

"Shoutmon is about to take a bath." Answers Anders.

"He hates bath." Says Blackwargreymon.

"I see...Anyway...The results are fascinating. The Omega power is beyond my expectation. It causes a double evolution. He passes from a child to a perfect digimon and also a powerful one." Says XV-mon. "Truly remarkable."

"Really!" Says Blackwargreymon. "But you really save us Anders. After all, you pass the second trial."

"Yeah but...Anyway...What do we do for now?" Asks Anders.

"You'll have to speak to Victorygreymon when he'll call you." Says XV-mon. "But I'll join you when you get out. I want to see everything the Omega power can do...And to know you more."

"Creepy." Comments Anders when he sees his eyes...A little like a maniac...Under control if it is compare from the first meeting.

Arresterdramon returns with Shoutmon who was clean now. Shoutmon was angry by this unwanted bath.

"See! It's always better when you are clean." Says Arresterdramon.

"Shut up." Whispered Shoutmon. **Bang! **"Argh! Why did you punch my face?"

"I've hear you." Answers Arresterdramon.

"Don't worry Shoutmon...If it was me it will have been way more often." Says Anders.

"..." Shoutmon didn't replies.

"So...When will the king call us?" Asks Blackwargreymon.

"I am not sure...But I can guess it will be when Dorbickmon shall be completely healed." Answers XV-mon.

"I guess we have time to train." Says Blackwargreymon.

* * *

**The next day**

Dorbickmon was finally healed from his injuries and was flexing his muscles to see if they have shrunk. They haven't so Dorbickmon was please. He then receives a call from the king to join them in the throne room. He obeys the order and walks to the throne room. When he enters, he sees Anders and his friends in front of the king with XV-mon.

Rizegreymon was also there. Rizegreymon salute his general before turning his attention to the king.

"You've summoned me?" Asks Dorbickmon.

"Yes...I've speak with Examon long enough about with which general shall Anders be put with." Says Victorygreymon.

Dorbickmon gulps very silently, knowing where this is going.

"I think Anders shall also be accompanied with his friends since they trust him and are efficient with him. It's been decided that Anders shall now be put under your commands Dorbickmon." Says Victorygreymon.

Dorbickmon didn't answer anything. What he fears happen. Anders was now in his commands but he knows he can be overthrown by him. He fears Anders may take all his glory from him and that didn't appease his mind.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Asks Dorbickmon.

"? What do you mean by that? I've talk about it for 2 days and I'm sure it shall be the best that way. Anders has very good talents for making strategies and you have the most battle experience among the entire army. When you 2 shall be together...I think we may finally have the upper hands." Answers the king. He didn't expect he has to justify. "It is also the suggestion of Rizegreymon."

"It is true." Answers the culprit of this association.

Dorbickmon gives him the killer glares.

"If it is the wish of my majesty then I shall respect it." Says Dorbickmon.

"Also...Make sure nothing happen to him. He accepts to help us even if it isn't of his concerns and I don't really wish something bad happen to him." Adds the king.

"I'll make sure of this." Says Dorbickmon.

"Tomorrow you shall watch the north part of the desert and tries finding a path to begin the offensive." Orders Victorygreymon.

"As you wish." Says Dorbickmon.

The others do the same and are dismissed. Victorygreymon asks Anders to follow him and he runs after the giant king.

Dorbickmon looks at Rizegreymon and orders him to accompany him.

"What did you do!?" Asks and Shouts Dorbickmon. "You know we aren't compatible."

"That is exactly why I suggest this team up." Says Rizegreymon. "You need to put your pride aside and accept to work under someone else or with him."

"But I can't perfectly stand him...Do you think I'll follow his orders?" Asks Dorbickmon.

"You just have to find a way to accept him. You know we need his help but you need to calm down you're proud Dragon digimon core...its way oversize compare to most of us." Replies Rizegreymon calmly.

"But...Damn...You always find a way to get me...But...I don't think it's a good idea now." Protests Dorbickmon.

"It is now or never. You must accept him in the position of authority. You just need to talk to him." Says his second in command.

"I'll talk to him...When I can...One day...Next-"

"For god sake the sooner you can!" Shouts Rizegreymon.

"I know..." Dorbickmon closes his eyes. "I just can't. You remember the last time I talk and try to avert a hard situation."

"Yeah..." Says Rizegreymon unsure.

"It end up into total chaos and I've kick the ass of everyone to stop the fight I cause." Says Dorbickmon.

"Yeah...We need him for the negotiation part." Says Rizegreymon with a small smile.

"I'll...I'll do my best...But no guaranty." Warns Dorbickmon.

* * *

**Royal private room**

"Why did you bring me here?" Asks Anders.

"It is because I need to talk to you about something." Says Victorygreymon.

"About what?" Asks Anders.

"XV-mon explains what happen in the temple...But I am not sure what you say to him when you were separated was true." Says Victorygreymon. "The voice speaking to you on the other side of the wall, I believe you didn't say the true."

"This is what happens." Says Anders. "Even if it is hard to believe...This is the true."

"There's only the 2 of us here...You can tell me the true." Says the king.

"...If I tell you something else...It will mean that I'll lie this time." Says Anders.

"...I think I know what to say to open your mouth...You meet Omegamon right?" Asks Victorygreymon.

"W-...No...I only hear a voice...Maybe it was him." Says Anders.

"So you did meet him." Says the king. He has a satisfied ton. "You are really lucky to meet such a powerful digimon...There's only him who could have guard the Omega power after all. Sorry if I was forceful but I have to know the true...I know now why you didn't say anything...Don't worry...I've also meet him. That is why I knew you were lying...You didn't make any mistake after all."

"When did you meet him?" Asks Anders.

"Before I was the king...I've encounter him in the temple to receive the Victory egg."

"Victory egg?" Asks Anders.

"It is the egg that the chosen king receive...I've take it and I've evolve from Wargreymon into Victorygreymon." Says the king. He closes his eyes at the memory. "I was also asked to say nothing to anyone."

"I see...So...Do you need to talk about something else?" Asks Anders.

"Yeah...Be gentle with Dorbickmon...I don't think he likes the idea of teaming with you. Expect lots of protests and resistance against you tactics. He can really be stubborn when his proud is put at risk." Says Victorygreymon. "But he's a good general...He won't let you down or leave you behind for the same reason has the trouble he can cause you."

"I think...Be patient should have been a better think to say." Comments Anders.

"You will lose your patience anyway." Says Victorygreymon. "Tomorrow shall be the first time you'll fight far away from a city. You have to be careful."

"I will." Says Anders.

"Better join your friends now before they get to bored." Says the king.

They say good-bye and the rest of the day went smoothly. He has a surprise for Anders tomorrow and the surprise has been prepared for his size.

* * *

**In the desert**

"Why are we heading north?" Asks someone.

It was the beast troops command by Marsmon that were heading to the north.

"We need to retreat for now...We are too much weakened by the failed assault the other general has caused. So we have to prepare another plan for now." Says Marsmon.

"I've also see that they haven't lose any of their generals or their second in command. They strength are still optimal." Says one of the 2 Weregarurumon.

"True...But the unexpected turn was the golden digimon that suddenly appears. The enemy troops weren't expecting it and he boost their morale...We need to watch their troops when we will plan another assault." Says Marsmon. "For now...Keep moving until we reach the fort."

* * *

AC: This is the end of Chapter 11.

Next in Digimon wars: Besiege of the north fort.


	13. Chapter 12: Besiege of the North fort

AC: Here's the chapter 12 you've been waiting...Maybe.

* * *

**Digimon Wars**

**Chapter 12: Besiege of the North fort**

**Inside dragon palace**

After a good night of sleep, everyone gather up and was preparing to leave and rejoin Dorbickmon troops when they were stop by the king.

"My king!" Says XV-mon.

"Just before you go...I have a small gift for you Anders." Says the king of the Dragon kingdom. Anders looks at him surprise. "It's been done during the night after the measurement has been done. You were sleeping at the time so you didn't notice it."

One of the Commandramon comes with something made of tissues. In his hands were new clothes for Anders. It also has a new pair of goggles.

"I've couldn't help but notice the armor you wear is damage so I've ask to make you a new one." Says Victorygreymon. "It is made of chrome digizoid. It's a very solid and light armor that can protect you against injuries. It can also protect you against extreme heat and cold. As for the goggles."

"Thank you!...It's true that my clothes are damage." Says Anders as he looks at himself. His clothes have some hole and used up. There is a big hole at his back and his flesh is visible. He then checks his head and realises that he's lost his goggles somewhere. It also sees that it is broken with all what happen. If Victorygreymon gives some goggles, it means he lost it in the Omega temple. "I'll change right now..." He then sees XV-mon eyes shining. He then remembers he wasn't alone. "In private."

"Dammit." Whispered XV-mon.

Anders went to a room alone and put the new clothes and goggles on. When he gets out, he was wearing a pale blue chrome digizoid clothe. It is one clothes that included both a long sweater and a long pant. On the back of the clothes has the symbol of the Dragon kingdom on his back. The new goggles were silver blue and the glasses are transparent pale white. Anders looks at himself and it was very comfortable.

"It is right my size." Comments Anders although it is a little bigger but he'll grow up anyway. He didn't comment about the fact he was touched during his sleep, he doesn't want to think about is.

"You are superb in this new armor." Comments Shoutmon.

"It gives you a little prestige." Adds Blackwargreymon.

"True...It gives you more the look of a general." Says XV-mon.

Arresterdramon just do a thumps up.

"Glad you like it." Says Victorygreymon with a smile under his mask.

"I think we should go now...General Dorbickmon sure will be angry if we make him wait too long." Says Anders.

"You're right...Good luck." Says the king.

"We will be careful." Says Anders.

* * *

**Just outside the capital**

Dorbickmon and his troop were waiting for them to come and they finally see them. They weren't late and he sees them joining the troops.

"You've take your time." Says Dorbickmon. He then sees Anders new clothes. The clothes make him look like a general and it makes him grunt a little. "Well...We have to go now since I can see you are ready. Let's march!"

They then begin to walk all the way to the north. Dorbickmon is a fast traveler while Anders is slower. Arresterdramon takes Shoutmon on his shoulders while XV-mon volunteers to transport Anders during the traveling. They travel during all day until the night comes for the troops and establish a camp near a small oasis.

They all sit and eat their ration. Anders isn't use to ration but he doesn't complains about it. The ration was good too. Dorbickmon was sitting away from Anders and was giving hard looks but the human decides to ignore it. Rizegreymon decides to walk closer to him and be open to him. He sits next to the group and begins to talk.

"So Anders...What was your live before you comes here?" Asks Rizegreymon.

"It was an ordinary one...I was studying in my school like any teenagers...The responsible one and those who puts efforts. I am good in academic school and I have good results. I am not an academic genius. I was also participating in the basketball team of my school and we were winning the competition. It is there that my good sense of strategic has been developing since I was beginning basketball. It is after my last match that I fall into the digimon world." Says Anders.

"I see." Says Rizegreymon. "So...Do you have more things to say?"

"Of course, that's only life school. I also have life at my home. My parents were very kind to me and were always encouraging me to overpass myself. They also support my dream to become a biologist...But that can be cut for now since I'm here. My mom was starting to act a little differently during 3 months now and she has gained a little height. When I ask her what's wrong she refuses to answer me. Nothing that worries me, but she isn't really the type to keep secret." Says Anders.

"There must something that only concerns her." Says Rizegreymon.

"So...Where does Dorbickmon want to act?" Asks Anders.

Dorbickmon opens his ears when he hears it.

"Where...hum...From what I know about him...I guess he plans to besiege the fort on the north that will ruin any chance of offensive has long has we haven't capture it." Says Rizegreymon.

"Why does he want to capture the fort?" Asks Anders for more reason.

"The fort serves of preparation for offensive against our capital and serves defensively by blocking us when we attack. The 2 kingdoms are separated by the Red mountain and the fort blocks the only way in." Says Rizegreymon.

"That fort is good for the 2 ways." Says Dorbickmon. "If we capture it, we will also have the upper hand by blocking the road against our kingdom and secure it. The way for us to attack is larger than the beast kingdom."

"I suspect they also put another one on the middle of the road in case the fort is capture...But the averages are great if we obtain it." Agrees Anders.

"It also serves has a routes between the capital and the fort for supplies and we will need less troops to guard around the capital if it is the will of the king...But the beast kingdom is still one of the biggest population...Twice compare to our kingdom." Says Rizegreymon.

"What's worse is a possible alliance with the Bird kingdom. If they obtain an alliance...We will have to count the Beast kingdom army + the Bird kingdom army and that is a big number. I can guess." Says Anders.

"It's about the attack on the Fertile village right?" Asks Risegreymon.

"Yes." Says Anders.

"We have moved some of the general to defend that place but I've heard the Insect kingdom feels targeted by the Bird kingdom...So I guess they shall leave that side safe for now." Says Dorbickmon.

"That's only a guess...But if we block an entrance it will greatly help...So...how do you plan to besiege the fort?" Asks Anders.

"You forgot general Dorbickmon." Warns Dorbickmon.

"General Dorbickmon." Says Anders.

"My tactics is to encircle the fort and block all line of supplies and break the wall at the direction of our kingdom." Says Dorbickmon without a full explanation.

"It's a simple tactics but it work...We can also wait that they surrender by starving but it isn't something we want to do." Says Rizegreymon.

"They can also be structural weakness on the fort that the GL can detect." Says Anders.

"We don't need the GL when the tactics is applies." Replies Dorbickmon.

"But that can be useful...I mean...We can find the place to strike and easily attack...Also, do you usually attack a fort where the kingdom is located?" Asks Anders.

"Yes...Why?" Asks Dorbickmon.

"Maybe they have reinforced that wall in case of an attack because they think you will do the same. General." Remarks Anders.

"..." Dorbickmon stays silent for a few second. "Fine...We will do it your way."

"Thanks general." Says Anders. He then closes his eyes. It was going to be tough dealing with his stubbornness.

"Do not worry; Dorbickmon is just what he is..." Says Rizegreymon. "Be gentle with him...I think you need to talk about this together...But wait for the general to make the first move."

"He'll just walk away or shout at me?" Asks Anders.

"Both." Says Rizegreymon. He then laughs lightly. "Can already see that."

"I can hear you." Says Dorbickmon.

"Anyway...Just give time...Sleep well." Says Rizegreymon.

"Thanks." Says Anders.

* * *

**The next day**

Anders was slowly awakening for his sleep and looks at Shoutmon sleeping on his chest again. The first time was a little strange for him...But it is really comforting to have Shoutmon by his side. Since he awakes sooner than the others, since he didn't use lots of strength like the others, he rest his head on the soft spot it was. He then realises it wasn't sand and he turns around. He then sees the XV-mon was close and that he uses, during his sleep, XV-mon stomach as a pillow. Since he doesn't want to wake Shoutmon he stays in that position until XV-mon wakes up. He then looks at Anders and smile.

"I hope you were comfortable." Says XV-mon.

"I guess so since I've sleep very well." Says Anders.

Shoutmon begins to awake and Anders sits and XV-mon is free to move. The others awake and they continue to walk to the fort.

After half of the day, the fort was in sight. Dorbickmon gives the orders and the troop does a crescent around the fort discreetly. Anders, Shoutmon, Arresterdramon, Blackwargreymon and XV-mon stay by the side of Dorbickmon while Rizegreymon moves to the left part of the crescent. They wait for a while.

* * *

**Inside the fort**

Marsmon was outside and grunt in frustration when the general refuses his troop to return in their kingdom for rest before returning to the offensive. Marsmon was being treated by being too soft, but he knows he's being nice and not soft. He may be a general but he knows more than anyone that digimon awaits their return after the war. He looks outside and sees the crescent formation forming around the fort.

"Dorbickmon...You won't change you tactics right?" Says Marsmon. He decides to declare the alert and prepare for being besieged by the Dragon kingdom.

* * *

**Outside the fort**

Loud sound can be heard inside the fort. ***Clang! Clang! Clang!*** Dorbickmon knows they've been spotted since it is day, but he doesn't care. He knows it's too dangerous attacking night since they are expecting it more than the day. Also, the supplies pass during the day and not the night.

"They are ready for the assault." Says Dorbickmon.

"So...How a besiege works here?" Asks Anders.

"...The best way to say it is that we must advance to the wall and blow it while they are trying to stop us from advancing with the digicannon of fire, ice, thunder and poison one." Says Dorbickmon.

"..." Anders gets out his GL and tries to analyse the fort and sees a problem. "I'm out of range to analyse the fort and his surroundings. I'll have to move closer." Says Anders.

"Are you crazy! If you move closer they shall fire you!" Protests his friends.

"It's best I advance alone. The more we are the more threatening we are for the enemy." Says Anders.

"Even so you are stupid to think they let you come closer." Says Blackwagreymon. "Listen...If you are dump enough to try this...Let me come with you. I shall protect you from the blast."

"I refuse to allow suck tactics!" Protest Dorbickmon. "Suicide strategies like this are forbidden under my command. If anyone must do sacrifice is the general and not the soldiers!"

"...It's the opposite in my world." Says Anders.

"Then you humans are stupid!" Says Dorbickmon. "I shall be the one to escort you! I'm more resilient than you Blackwargreymon and-"

"But you are in command! If they lose you...Morale will drop fast and victory shall pass through our fingers." Counters Blackwargreymon. "I'm also completely covered with the armor and I have the brave shield!"

"I shall use the omega power to boost your power and we shall move more easily." Suggests Anders.

"I SAY NO!" Screams Dorbickmon. "This shall not happen under my command...I SHALL ESCORT HIM!"

"Haven't you listened to them?" Asks Arresterdramon.

"It doesn't matter as long as he's safe!" Says Shoutmon.

"We're losing enough time already." Says XV-mon.

"Let's go." Says Blackwargreymon.

"General Dorbickmon, wait for us here." Says Anders.

"..Fine." Says Dorbickmon furious about this outrage.

Anders climbs on Blackwagreymon who takes his brave shield. Anders uses the Omega power on Blackwargreymon but the Omega power didn't go on Blackwargreymon but it does on the shield.

"It didn't work...the way I thought it would be...But the way I want to be." Says Anders.

"_The Omega power has more than only one power...It has multiple power. Trust you instinct."_ Anders remembers the words of Omegamon.

"It becomes the Omega shield. Let's go." Says Blackwargreymon. He then runs at high speed while he creates a big shield covering them. The digicannons begin firing at them and the omega shield protects them from the impact. Blackwargreymon dodges some to the left and to the right as they proceed to the destination. When they were close enough, Anders takes out his General Loader and he analyses all the area around the enemy base. It takes one minute before it finishes and they escape.

When they there, Marsmon sees Anders and sees that he has a general loader in his hand. He knows that they are in troubles and immediately turns around to warn the general about his discovery.

_A non-digimon uses a General Loader...It's the first time I've see a General Loader too...Does that mean...? _He then stops thinking because it wasn't the time for this.

Anders and Blackwagreymon returns to the side of Dorbickmon who looks at them furious.

"So?" He asks.

"We've obtain the information." Says Anders who also looks hard at then shows the GL and it makes appear a hologram of the enemy fort.

XV-mon walks fast and looks at the hologram.

"Hum...I see there's an underground passage there." Points XV-mon under the fort.

"The entrance is...near Rizegreymon, but tall digimon cannot pass there." Says Anders. The passage was small and hard to use.

"I have a plan." Says Dorbickmon.

"What is it?" Asks Anders.

"Forget the general again!" Says Dorbickmon.

"What is it general Dorbickmon!?" Says Anders with hints of rebellion.

"We shall divide into 2 groups...You shall lead the group underground with your friends who are small enough while I shall press the attack on the fort." Suggest Dorbickmon knowing the tips Anders give.

"I also see the section to the other side of the crescent formation has a week spot there." Points Arresterdramon at the right part of the fort.

"This is where we shall press the attack." Says Dorbickmon.

"That's the plan." Says Anders positively.

"We shall act tomorrow." Says Dorbickmon.

The night was coming and everyone prepares to sleep except Arresterdramon and a few others soldiers on the crescent formation. Those must watch in case the enemy makes an exit.

XV-mon looks at Anders who was about to fall asleep when he intervenes.

"Don't you need a pillow to sleep better?" He says patting his belly.

"No...Sorry for last time but I was asleep." Says Anders.

"It's alright. I absolutely don't mind." Says XV-mon.

"Come on accept." Says Shoutmon. "Bigger digimon often offer this to a good friend or smaller digimon that they don't see as a threat."

"Are going to take that chance to check under my clothes?" Asks Anders.

XV-mon laughs lightly. "Don't worry. I won't try anything."

"Then I accept." Says Anders.

XV-mon lay on the ground and Anders puts his head on XV-mon belly. Shoutmon sleeps on Anders chest like the usual and they both fall asleep. XV-mon looks at Anders and think of looking for scientific reason but he shakes his head.

"I am not that desperate to find knowledge." Says XV-mon. He prefers friendship with Anders over science.

* * *

**Inside the fort**

Marsmon enters in the house of the general and waits for him to notice his presence.

"What do you want?" Asks the general.

It was DarkAncientGarurumon. He was taller than Marsmon and was looking at him like he was inferior. He is wearing a dark armor with silver lone at the shoulder parts. There's also dark purple paint at his hands armor, his legs armor and the joints. They were also 2 wheels on his shoulders and the back of his foot. He's also wearing a dark mask that covers his purple face, except the jaw and his cruel red eyes. On his back were his 2 greatswords. He was arrogant and also very smart that boost high ego.

"The enemies have been stop outside the fort and are currently besieging it." Says Marsmon.

"Who's the general commending the assault?" Asks DarkAncientGarurumon.

"Dorbickmon." Answers Marsmon.

"Him...He will surely attack soon like he always does." Says DarkAncientGarurumon not worry at all.

"There's one element different this time...There's a strange being outside that analyse the fort." Warns Marsmon.

"So? Does he appear powerful?" Asks DarkAncientGarurumon.

"He appears to have no special power but...He as a General Loader." Says Marsmon.

"...*pfff* hahahaHAHAHAHA! You have lost you mind." Says DarkAncientGarurumon after he stops laughing.

"I'm serious...He uses it to analyze the fort and our attack didn't even weaken the brave shield of a Blackwagreymon even with 4 cannons shooting at him at the same time! I'm sure he's a threat!" Says Marsmon.

"I'm sure you are over exaggerating." Says DarkAncientGarurumon.

"I'm serious about him being a possible threat." Warns Marsmon one last time.

"Stop toying with me and get out! I have prepared the defense." Says DarkAncientGarurumon.

"Has you wish." Says Marsmon. "This is going to cost us a lot." He adds while getting out of the room.

He then hears a big sound to the left and runs there. It's coming from the prison of the fort. He opens the door and sees...A V-mon with massive injuries cause by being beaten to blood repeatedly. That V-mon was massing his painful head. It seems he tries to break free but the bars are too solid.

V-mon is a 2-feet tall humanoid lizard-like creature. He has mostly blue skin, with a white belly and mouth. V-mon's head is large and roughly sphere, with two conical fleshy appendages attached to the back, possibly acting as ears. A small horn pokes where his nose would be. V-mon has large, 5-fingered hands with short white claws, as well as 3-toed feet with stout claws. The yellow V-shaped mark between his large pinkish eyes.

Marsmon left out furious grunts at the bastard who dear hurt him. He then takes the key of the cage and opens it. V-mon sees him and step away when Marson walks closer to him.

"Calm down...I'm not going to hurt you." Says Marsmon softly.

V-mon stills back away and Marsmon stops close to him for a moment. He then lies on his knees and Marsmon looks at V-mon with calm and kind looks. V-mon cannot back away since he reaches the wall and he just trembles in fear.

"Stays calm. Let's me heal you." Says Marsmon.

He gently takes V-mon in his hands and he puts him on his lap. He then checks on his injuries. He then stands up and takes bandages to heal him.

"Why are you helping me?" Asks V-mon slowly because it is painful for him to talk.

"Because you doesn't deserve to suffer for this...Kids doesn't deserve to suffer." Says Marsmon.

"But...I'm a dragon digimon...I'm an enemy." Says V-mon.

"Even so...This is something that mustn't be done." Says Marsmon.

He begins bandaging V-mon and injuries are being covered.

"Thank you." Says V-mon.

"This is what a true soldier must do." Says Marsmon.

He then takes V-mon and walks out of the prison he then walks to his room and puts V-mon covered with bandages on his bed.

"You can sleep here for now." Says Marsmon.

"Why are you so nice for me?" Asks V-mon again.

"Because I love youngling and I'm an honorable soldier and general." Says Marsmon.

V-mon realises that he can finally sleeps well so he closes his eyes and puts his head on Marsmon chest and he falls asleep.

"_I'm sure it's __DarkAncientGarurumon_ _that puts you there...I refuse to return you in that prison._" Decides Marsmon.

There is a limit to cruelty and DarkAncientGarurumon have passed it.

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 12: Next one shall be a big battle during most of the chapter. How big shall it be?...I don't know but it shall be an immense chapter.

Finds out in chapter 13: Falls of the North fort


	14. Chapter 13: Fall of the North fort

AC: Here's the chapter 13. It's a little shorter than I imagine, but I cut come battle sequence since battle is concentrating at one point and time move on. Also...Some of them shall fight often so it is useless to put all the battle in one sequence until the final one. Warning, one humor moment I use can be consider bad but I was the only excuse to stop him from unleashing his true power until the right moment.

* * *

**Digimon Wars**

**Chapter 13: Fall of the North fort**

**Inside dragon palace: Throne room: Night**

"My king! You're awake!" Says Examon relief when he enters loudly in the throne room. "I've bring this as fast as I can." He was exhausted when he enters in the room.

"What is it?" Asks Victorygreymon. He was accompanied by a Devidramon with orange scarf.

"I've...Found...This." Says Examon. It was a SD card.

Victorygreymon looks at it and it was write Absolutezerogun.

"Another legendary weapon." Says Victorygreymon.

"Yeah...I've found it a few minutes ago and I rush here." Says Examon. "When I've seen the GL the first time, I know we have one somewhere but...It takes much longer than I expected...I'm big and this is...small after all."

"Orange! Can you deliver this before the morning?" Asks Victorygreymon.

"Of course! It's near the north fort right?" Asks Orange.

"Yes!" Says Victorygreymon.

"Anders is here?" Asks Orange.

"Yes." Says Victorygreymon unsure.

"I'll go right now!" Says Orange happy to see his friend again.

"Good. Here's the card." Says Victorygreymon with a smile.

Orange puts it in the bad and immediately flies in the air at max speed.

"I'm sure he'll be there in time." Says Victorygreymon.

"Yes...They are so much helpful." Comments Examon. "Anders really gives them the courage they need to take the step and show who they really are."

"We can only hope the casualty stick to the minimum now." Says the king changing subject.

"Yes...I know they will." Says Examon.

"I need to make the preparation in case something happen...I need a successor." Says the king.

"You are still a very young king!" He says surprise.

"I think you know what I mean."

"Yes."

* * *

**Outside the fort: morning**

Anders wakes up and sees that XV-mon hasn't try anything. He stays that way for a while until the troop's wakes up. They then prepare for the plan. Anders, Shoutmon, Arresterdramon, Blackwargreymon and XV-mon rejoin Rizegreymon who looks at them a little worry.

"I hear about the commotion." Says the second in command.

"Do not worry." Says Anders.

"I will have a serious talk with Dorbickmon." Says Rizegreymon.

"I am also partially responsible...I just act like I thought it should be right." Says Anders.

"Dorbickmon is just stick to what he always does...He needs the talk." Says Rizegreymon.

"It's time to go-" But Blackwargreymon was cut.

"WAIT!" Shout Orange landing near them.

"Orange!" Says Anders He then hug Orange legs since he's so tall. "It's good to see you again...But I have to act now."

"I have an important delivery for you. It's from Examon." Says Orange who opens the bag. "It's already been unlock by Dorbickmon...Here." Presents Orange.

It was a SD card.

"A SD card... Absolutezerogun." Reads Anders.

"It an ice gun! Very powerful." Says Rizegreymon. "A very powerful one!"

"Cool!" Shout Shoutmon.

"I shall thank Examon for all this later." Says Anders.

"I shall wait here. There's nothing else to do for now anyway and you'll need a messenger after the battle." Says Orange. "I want to speak with you later."

"Good." Says Anders.

"Time to go!" Says Blackwargreymon.

The group opens the secret passage of the cavern and enters in it.

* * *

**The right part of the fort**

Dorbickmon sees the signal of Rizegreymon and he gives his final words before the attack.

"Troop! You know what the mission is! We have to charge this side of the wall at the middle section where there's a breach we can exploited and enters in the fort and take them down. While a small group infiltrate the fort from the secret passage and attack them from the inside. Any question?" Asks Dorbickmon.

"Which method shall we use to attack?" Asks a Dinohyumon.

"We shall attack dispersed, I shall attack a solid section while you all do one attack together at the fragile part of the wall so we can enter in it without any trouble." Says Dorbickmon.

"Why are you attacking in another direction?" Asks Dinohyumon.

"Who do you think they expect an assault from?" Asks Dorbickmon.

They all points Dorbickmon.

"Time to attack." Says Dorbickmon.

* * *

**Inside the fort: Marsmon room**

V-mon was still sleeping on Marsmon chest when the alarm ring and awake him.

"What's going on?" Asks V-mon.

"The dragon kingdom is attacking the fort." Says Marsmon.

"Did they know I'm here?" Asks V-mon.

"No...But they are sure we have prisoner and shall rescue you...I have to go...Duty is calling me." Says Marsmon.

He puts V-mon on the bed and get out of the room after giving him a smile. Outside his room, the 2 Weregarurumon are running at his direction.

"Dorbickmon is attacking the left part of the fort while Rizegreymon is attacking the other side!" Reports the first one. (From their point of view: They decide right to left from the south direction while the Dragon kingdom does this the other side. Just in case it confuse you.)

"What are your orders?" Asks the second one.

"Both of you...I need you to watch him inside my room." Marsmon opens it and they see V-mon being nervous. "Make sure nothing happen to him while I'm absent."

"Why is he here and covered in bandage?" Asks the first one.

"Because he was in prison and beaten there." Answers Marsmon with rage boiling inside of him.

"How can they do that to a child digimon?" They say disgust. "We'll make sure nothing happen to him!"

"Thanks...If the dragon digimon or the furless beast is here...Let them rescue him." Orders Marsmon.

"We expect nothing less than that." They say already knowing that order.

Marsmon then runs outside to defend the fort.

Weregarurumon 1 enters in the room to comfort V-mon during the attack that brings him nervous while the second one is guarding outside the room.

* * *

**In the secret passage**

Anders and his friends were walking inside the passage one by one. Anders and Shoutmon are in the middle, while XV-mon is at the back and the other 2 at the front.

"It is clearly been made for one digimon at the time to pass here." Comments Blackwargreymon.

"I guess it is for the evacuation of child digimon in case of an attack." Says Arresterdramon. "With them safe...You can focus on the battle."

They then stops and Anders hit Arresterdramon back.

"Sorry." Says Anders.

"It's alright...Do you see anything in the dark?" Asks Arresterdramon.

"Not much." Says Anders.

"You can use you're goggles. I have put many options in it." Says XV-mon.

"? Options...I'll try." Says Anders. He puts the goggles on his head and...He sees the dark cavern like it has light in it. "I can see clearly well!"

"That's the power of science...Anyway" XV-mon returns to the previous subject "...About this cavern...I'm sure they put powerful and small digimon too like us but...Why does it lead to the Dragon kingdom and not to the Beast one?" Wonders XV-mon.

"I can guess it is our fort and it's been conquered." Says Blackwargreymon.

"Maybe it's the opposite?" Suggests XV-mon. "I just need to analyse the structure to determine the origin of the fort."

"We cannot answer that question anyway." Says Shoutmon. "Let's keep walking until we reach the end."

They keep walking in silence for a while.

"Where are we now?" Asks Shoutmon.

Anders takes out his GL and activates it. "We are midway." He then uses it to communicate with Orange. "Orange...How's it going outside?"

"-Anders? Let me see...So far so good. Dorbickmon draws the digicannon while his soldiers are preparing a major assault at the weak spot. I also see Marsmon over the wall watching everything but he doesn't seem to give orders...He more likes follow them.-"

"Understood." Says Anders. "We better hurry."

They all nod and they accelerate the march.

* * *

**Outside the fort**

Dorbickmon was drawing the attention of the enemy efficiently by shooting at the digicannon inside the fort and putting them in danger. The enemy retaliate by firing at them, but Dorbickmon dodges the cannonball without any problem.

"You have to aim better than that!" Says Dorbickmon continuing dodging the blast.

He can easily guess which sides attack since the digicannon makes obvious the area where it fires. He then sees Marsmon...But Marsmon was rather inactive in his leadership. Dorbickmon realises that there's 2 generals in the fort at the same time.

"Dammit...I should have call for reinforcements." Grunts Dorbickmon.

* * *

**Inside the fort**

DarkAncientGarurumon hears the sound of the battle and he closes his eyes.

"I like the sound of digimon being crushed." He says. He was ready to join the fight but, he then feels a cramp at the lower section of his belly. "Of all the time I need to use the latrine it has to be now!"

He then immediately runs to the latrine and uses it.

"I really need to stop *URGH!* Eating so much fibres." Complains DarkAncientGarurumon.

* * *

**Inside the passage**

The groups were still moving until they reach the end of the passage. They try to see if they were another track but the GL says they are in the right place.

"This is here...We need to open the passage." Says Anders.

"Doesn't something smells...bad?" Asks Shoutmon.

"You're right...Maybe it's just old water that uses to pass here." Says Arresterdramon.

"Where's the secret passage?" Asks XV-mon.

"Let's see..." Says Blackwargreymon.

They all search for a while on the wall and tries taping everywhere. Blackwargreymon then presses a switch on the wall and a secret door begins to open...To their regret.

At the other side was DarkAncientGarurumon who was relieving himself from the cramps on the toilet which the secret door is. After a loud sound in the latrine, DarkAncientGarurumon purrs when the pain diminishes and he sees to his horror the intruders looking at him with horror.

"FOR ENEMIES YOU SURE ARE INQUISITIVE!" Scream DarkAncientGarurumon with rage and humiliation.

"THAT'S THE SOURCE OF THE HORRIBLE SMELLS!" Screams Shoutmon.

Anders put a part of his clothes over his nose.

"I CAN EVEN TASTE IT!" Scream XV-mon.

"LET'S GET OUT OF THIS chemical ZONE!" Screams Arresterdramon.

They all runs out of the latrine fast.

"COME BACK HERE SO I CAN- URGH! KILL YOU!" Screams DarkAncientGarurumon, finishing what he has to do...A little too soon. He then quickly clean himself, flush the toilet for the third time, washes his hands and run after them his blade out.

* * *

**Inside the fort: Away from the latrine**

"I think it's clean air here." Says Blackwargreymon with a green mask. "Listen...I shall fight DarkAncientGarurumon when he gets out of the latrine while you attack from the inside."

"Alright." They day.

Anders checks the GL and knows he can put 3 SD card at the same time.

"CARD INSERTION!" Says Anders has he puts the card in the loader. Reading the card data...Complete! "DRAGON SWORD REALISE!" The Dragon sword appears in data. "GO TO THE HAND OF BLACKWARGREYMON!"

Blackwargreymon is ready to fight the enemy.

"CARD INSERTION 2!" Says Anders has he puts another card in the loader. Reading the card data...Complete! "ABSOLUTEZEROGUN REALISE!" The Dragon sword appears in data. "GO TO THE HAND OF ARRESTERDRAMON!"

Arresterdramon has the big gun in his hand. The gun was very long and seems heavy, but Arresterdramon has no trouble having it in his hands. It is a black gun with blue parts where the ammunition is created by the water in the air. The end of the long gun has a dragon head with his mouth opens.

"Time to put out the big gun." Says Arresterdramon, which was true.

"OMEGA POWER!" Screams Anders.

The symbol (Ω) appears on the screen. The (Ω) gets out of the screen and puts itself on Shoutmon chest.

"SHOUTMON! OMEGA SHINKA!" Screams Shoutmon overpowered by the Omega power. The light blinds those close to Shoutmon and for a while. Nothing can be seen. The light eventually fades away and Shoutmon becomes OmegaShoutmon. "OMEGA SHINKA! OMEGASHOUTMON!"

"Time to act." Says Anders. The groups disperse. Anders, OmegaShoutmon and XV-mon search inside the fort while Arresterdramon shall clean the wall of the digicannon while Blackwargreymon waits for DarkAncientGarurumon to get out of the latrine.

* * *

**Inside the fort in a corridor**

Anders, OmegaShoutmon and XV-mon were looking around, door by door if any enemy needs to be defeat but they were all up to fight back the enemy outside. They continue that way until they see a Weregarurumon at the end of the corridor who sees them.

"You've manage to enter inside faster than we thought." Says the Weregarurumon.

"Surrender now!" Orders OmegaShoutmon.

"Since you dragon digimon are here our purpose is done...You can take care of the child in the room." Weregarurumon knocks 2 times and another one gets out and they walk away.

"Hey! Wait here!" Orders OmegaShoutmon. But they keep walking away.

"Who's there?" Says a voice inside the room.

The 3 looks inside and sees a V-mon gravely injured, but covered in bandage. XV-mon, recognising his previous form of evolution runs at him and takes the digimon child on his arms.

"Are you alright?" Asks XV-mon worry for him.

"I'm fine." Says V-mon.

"Did those 2 hurts you?" Asks XV-mon angry.

"N-no...They were here so no one else can hurt me." Says V-mon.

"Who bandage you?" Asks XV-mon.

"Marsmon." Says V-mon.

"Him!" The 3 says surprise.

"The general takes care of you." Says OmegaShoutmon who hardly believe V-mon.

Anders then remembers the first meeting in the desert.

"I can believe it. When he attacks us in the desert he clearly orders to not attack me and you OmegaShoutmon." Says Anders.

"We'll get you out of here." Says XV-mon. "Where do you live?"

"I was living in the Blue village until...*sob*...Until DarkAncientGarurumon burns the entire village and put me in prison...I'm...the only survivor."

"Don't worry. We will get you out of here." Says XV-mon. He pats V-mon head.

"I think it's all clean here! Let's go outside." Says Anders. "We shall bring V-mon outside the warzone."

They nod and they start to run. XV-mon puts V-mon behind his muscular arms to cover him from any attacks.

* * *

**Outside the fort**

The troop of Dorbickmon starts to have problems getting closer because they have been spotted. The attacks on the wall slow down until an explosion is hear inside the fort. Dorbickmon turns around and see Arresterdramon with his Absolutezerogun shooting at the cannons and puts an end to the digicannon functioning, trap in ice. All troops are charging when they know they have the change and with Dorbickmon the wall break in one attack. The army then enters in the fort while Dorbickmon looks at Marsmon who rejoins him.

"It is now between you and me Dorbickmon." Says Marsmon. "Are you injured? Because I want you to fight with all your power."

"Not even a scratch. Those soldiers aren't as competent as yours." Says Dorbickmon.

"You know there's another general right?" Asks Marsmon.

"You give the tip." Says Dorbickmon with a smile.

"If I lose...Please spare the soldiers...They have friends and family at home." Says Marsmon. "No one is waiting for me...so it doesn't matter."

"...I accept...You are the only enemy I accept the plea...Honorable general to honorable general." Says Dorbickmon. He then puts himself in battle stance.

"The furless beast is impressive...He gives you quite the upper hand." Comments Marsmon doing the same.

"Don't talk about him." Grunts Dorbickmon.

"Alright...Let's finish this fight." Says Marsmon.

"It hard to believe it's all started 2 years ago." Comments Dorbickmon.

"The best enemy I ever have." Finishes Marsmon.

They both charge.

* * *

**Inside the fort**

Arresterdramon manage to clean all the digicannon with his gun until it went out of ice in the gun.

"Well...You've done far enough." Says Arresterdramon.

He hears a sound and turns. A Vajramon was standing there.

Vajramon seems like the combination of a Minotaur with 2 arms and 4 foot like centaur. The color of his skin is black. He is twice tall compare to Arresterdramon. He has golden lines on his skin over all his body. He has a long tail finish by blond fur. His head has 3 horns; 2 at the side of his head, over his ears and one at the top of his head. He has red eyes. He wears a red armor on his upper chest, his arms and bracelet for each foot. He has 2 longswords in his hands and was ready to fight.

Arresterdramon change his sentence for the gun from satisfied to complaining:

"You could have been empty after I beat this digimon."

Vajramon charges at Arresterdramon who throws the gun and smashes the face of the beast digimon who falls on the ground. He shakes his head and looks at him furious.

"What?" Asks Arresterdramon.

Then, another one appears next to the first one.

"2 against me?...Fine by me." Says Arresterdramon.

The 2 charges at Arresterdramon who dodges the 2 attacks and counter with a high kick at the first one but he hits the armor.

The other ones appear behind Arresterdramon and trap him with his arms and also his tail in case Arresterdramon tries something.

"You little cheater! Let me go and fight like real digimon!"

The other one puts his 2 swords in the scabbard. He smirks at Arresterdramon who receives powerful punches in his stomach.

"*Keuf* that's hurt you little-" Whines Arresterdramon. He then receives another punch right on his jaw that stops his complains.

Arresterdramon tries to free himself fast while being punch 3 mores times before he uses the legs of his captor to throws himself in the air while the captor receives the punch on his belly in full impact, not expecting it. That frees Arresterdramon who attacks immediately.

"**Mack Flicker!**" Shouts Arresterdramon punching at fast speed the 2 adversaries.

The 2 stands survive the attack and they look at the purple dragon with anger. They don't want to play with him anymore and wants to slice him in pieces with their greatswords.

"**Heavy Metal Vulcan!**" Shouts OmegaShoutmon firing at the 2 enemies who dodges it.

"OmegaShoutmon!" Says Arresterdramon.

"Sorry for being late but we rescue a child digimon." Says OmegaShoutmon.

"! Alright." Says Arresterdramon.

"They cannot evacuate now...So they are hiding until we win the fight. Anders is watching us and is ready to support us if he finds any weak points." Finishes the golden digimon.

* * *

**Outside the fort**

Dorbickmon receives a powerful punch in the gut but he smirk and he attacks the neck of Marsmon with his hands and Marsmon crushes on the ground.

"**Dragon Breath-tonic Fire!**" Shout Dorbickmon shooting 2 burst of fire, but Marsmon dodges it at the last second.

Marsmon then jumps back and jumps over Dorbickmon. He kick the top of Dorbickmon head and when the beast digimon touches the ground, he follows his attack.

"**Mugen Hadou!**" Shouts Marsmon. He does a long combo of attacks in which it gathers fire into its hands, and then lands a combo of punches on the opponent before striking the ground, causing a pillar of fire to erupt from beneath.

Dorbickmon has been directly hit and he flies in the air before spinning on himself and falls on his feet.

"Not bad." Comments Dorbickmon shaking from the pain.

"Let's fight seriously now." Says Marsmon.

"Alright." Says Dorbickmon.

Marsmon suddenly appears in front of Dorbickmon. He then punches Dorbickmon guts like last time. The difference is this time; Dorbickmon feels the full impact and the hands of Marsmon hit the spine of Dorbickmon, which is on the other side of his body. Then Dorbickmon is throws 100 ft. away from Marsmon and hits the ground. Dorbickmon cough a lot and he pukes for a few seconds before standing up.

"You are powerful." Says Dorbickmon. He feels his stomach still squish in his body even if his belly has regained his real form. He then takes out his sword.

Marsmon charges again but Dorbickmon stops him with his sword and crush him on the wall of the fort with a powerful punch.

The titanic battle begins now of the 2 honorable generals.

* * *

**Inside the fort**

Blackwargreymon waits a few more second before DarkAncientGarurumon arrive with his 2 swords.

"You were waiting for me?" Asks DarkAncientGarurumon.

"Of course...I don't want to attack you in the chemical zone." Says Blackwargreymon. "I'm also eager to kill you."

"Why?" Asks DarkAncientGarurumon.

"Blue village." Says Blackwargreymon.

"How do you know?" Asks DarkAncientGarurumon surprise.

"News travel fast." Says Blackwargreymon.

"I see...But you shall die now!" Says DarkAncientGarurumon.

DarkAncientGarurumon charges at Blackwargreymon who blocks the 2 blades with the Dragon swords. He rolls to the right and dodges the attack and counter with kick at DarkAncientGarurumon chest, but it is covered with his armor. DarkAncientGarurumon punches Blackwargreymon throats and he flies on a wall.

Blackwargreymon shock his head and looks at DarkAncientGarurumon. The beast digimon appears to be a little unfocused and seems to not have use his true strength. He looks a little more and he sees him dancing a little while moving his butt.

"Still need to use the toilet hum?" Asks Blackwargreymon.

"W- Of course no!" Says DarkAncientGarurumon.

"Then you are weak." Says Blackwargreymon.

"You'll PAY FOR THAT!" He then charges at Blackwargreymon.

Blackwargreymon dodges it by ducking and he rolls by the right. He counters by pushing the beast away. _I have to hit the jaw it's the only vulnerable part of him._ Thinks Blackwargreymon when he doesn't use the sword.

He charges at the beast and a sword fight begins. DarkAncientGarurumon has 2 greatswords which are powerful but he uses it more slowly than Blackwargreymon sword that boosts his power too. The battle continued for a while until a sound is heard and DarkAncientGarurumon begins to swear and swear again when he moves his butt uncomfortably.

"Dammit! I crap my armor!" Shouts out loud DarkAncientGarurumon.

Blackwargreymon takes a step back.

"I didn't need to know that detail!" Says Blackwargreymon feeling sick and smelling what just happen now.

DarkAncientGarurumon then runs away in shame. "I'LL BE BACK!"

"No one needs to know that." Says Blackwargreymon about the accident of DarkAncientGarurumon.

The end of the battle was sudden and unsatisfied for the 2 side.

* * *

**Inside the fort**

Arresterdramon and OmegaShoutmon are continuing fighting the 2 Vajramons. The duo of dragons fights well the beast digimon and the teamwork work well. Arresterdramon blocks the attack of the first Vajramon and use him as a shield for OmegaShoutmon when the other one attacks with the sword. He injured his comrade by accident. OmegaShoutmon shoots with his chest and hit Vajramon faces. Arresterdramon receives a slash from the swords of the other one and he counters with Mach Flicker and misses him.

The 2 Vajramons decides to use their best attack together. Anders sees the position they are taking and warns OmegaShoutmon:

"OmegaShoutmon! Protect Arresterdramon now! After this, you can finish them!" He knows the armor of OmegaShoutmon can resist the impact.

"**Terra Blade!**" They both use their forefeet and upper body to strike the ground with their twin Deva Blades, generating fissures that extend up to 50 meters ahead of it and hurl out rocks as the shock waves erupt from underground, which inflicts damage on those nearby. OmegaShoutmon protects Arresterdramon and gets the hits. His armor resists the impact but the attack still hurt OmegaShoutmon.

The 2 digimon dragons looks at each other's and decide to finish the job now that they are exhausted.

"**Spiral Shredder!**" Shouts Arresterdramon and cuts the enemy in half and he dies.

"Time to use my new technique! **Beat Slash!**" Shouts OmegaShoutmon. He changes his feet into blades by filling them with the passion of his fighting spirit, then uses them to kick and cut apart the opponent. He pierces the core of Vajramon and tore his body apart in a disgusting way. "They've been defeat."

Blackwargreymon appears.

"Blackwargreymon! You've beat him?" Asks OmegaShoutmon.

"No...He...escapes." Says Blackwargreymon.

"Why fat ass?" Asks Arresterdramon. He sees that his friend isn't really injured and not exhausted at all.

"I don't want to explain it." Says Blackwargreymon.

"...I see." Says Arresterdramon calmly. He then suddenly shouts and laugh until he can't breathe. He perfectly understands why. He then falls on his back and roll in pain of laugh.

* * *

**Outside the fort**

Dorbickmon was panting heavily by the exhaustion. Marsmon was also panting at the other side. They are covered with injuries. Marsmon was looking at him exhausted. They hear that inside the fort was beginning to be quieter.

"Looks like its...calming down inside." Says Marsmon.

"Yeah...But our fight...Isn't over." Says Dorbickmon.

They stand up and they charge for the last time.

"**Tyrant Collbrande!**" Shouts Dorbickmon.

"**Heaven Hit!**" Shouts Marsmon.

Dorbickmon slashes Marsmon and Marsmon punches Dorbickmon strongly at his throats.

They both fall on the ground. After a few seconds, Dorbickmon manages to get up and walk slowly at Marsmon.

"It is...Time to end...Your life." Says Dorbickmon. He raises the sword when a blue shape appears in front of him.

"STOP!" Shouts the blue shape. It was V-mon.

"Who are you?" Asks Dorbickmon.

"He was a prisoner of the fort by DarkAncientGarurumon!" Says XV-mon. He then explains what happen.

"You can't kill him!" Says V-mon.

"I've...lost the...fight." Says Marsmon. "This is...my...fate."

Dorbickmon walks closer to Marsmon, but V-mon stays in the way of Dorbickmon.

"Please...Stop!" Begs V-mon. XV-mon takes V-mon who tries to escape and save Marsmon.

Dorbickmon raises his flame swords. V-mon still tries to stop him, but XV-mon remains firm and tries to bring him inside or hide him the view of an execution but it was impossible for him. Dorbickmon drops his sword at fast speed and-

**Slash!**

...

...

...

"W...Why?"

"Marsmon!" Says V-mon happy.

"Why did...You...spare me?" Asks Marsmon.

"Because you help V-mon and you protect him...Also...I cannot kill a general like you...I don't care if I fight you again and again...I know that when you are somewhere...The young and weak are safe...Even if those young and weak are you're enemy." Says Dorbickmon.

"...Alright." Says Marsmon.

The 2 Weregarurumon appears and they place themselves next to Marsmon.

"We are taking you out of here." Says Weregarurumon.

They take Marsmon away under the watch of Dorbickmon.

Dorbickmon then he lets themselves fall on his butt. One of his soldiers takes out a syringe and injects special healing data in Dorbickmon flesh.

"Thanks." Says Dorbickmon.

The battle was over and all soldiers enter in the fortress, now in their possession.

* * *

**Inside the fortress: Evening**

The moon was slowly rising in the skies when the troops of Dorbickmon have finish bandaging themselves and receive their treatment. They were all regaining their strength after a long fight when they receive good news. Slayerdramon troops were coming as reinforcements to press the offensive on the enemy when they shall be ready to fight.

Anders was talking with Orange about everything that happens to them since they were separated. Shoutmon was receiving a bath by Arresterdramon and it turns into the usual problem. Blackwargreymon was sitting alone and tries forgetting his fight with DarkAncientGarurumon.

XV-mon was spending time with V-mon. He puts the little digimon on his belly has he speaks with him.

"Orange...The Devidramon with an Orange scarf shall take you to the capital where you shall be safe." Says XV-mon.

"No...I want to see Marsmon again...And talk to him." Says V-mon.

"Why?" Asks XV-mon.

"I...I don't know but I have to see him again." Says V-mon.

"I see." Says XV-mon. He is too young to know by himself the reason he wants to see him again. "Do you want to thank him?"

"Yes...He takes me out of the cage and make sure I was fine...I...I want to thank him and...Know why the war happens?" Says V-mon.

"Alright...I shall watch you and make sure you will not be hurt." Says XV-mon. He knows he won't go away and prefer to keep an eye on him.

The night begins to rise higher in the sky.

"It is time for you to sleep V-mon." Says XV-mon.

"Alright..." V-mon then yawn and he close his eyes. He then slowly falls asleep on XV-mon gut and begins to snore lightly.

At another place, Anders continues talking with Orange while Shoutmon joins his friend with Arresterdramon.

"So...How's your brother?" Asks Anders.

"They are all doing fine." Says Orange with a smile. "Purple is coming here with Slayerdramon and it shall be the 2 of us."

"Are you missing the time when you were together?" Asks Anders.

"Yes...But we have a real purpose in our life and we can always talk each other's so we're not...out of the voice. I still remember when I was coming here I made Red angry and he shouts at me. Blue was saying that everything was alright where he was...He also has time to play with the child digimon of the capital and describe how they laugh."

"Sounds really great!" Says Anders.

"Yeah...I'm also happy to see you again. The rest of you too." Says Orange to Shoutmon, Arresterdramon and Blackwargreymon.

"I think you should rest." Says Rizegreymon walking next to the groups.

"Yeah." Says Shoutmon. "It was a big day...A real fight..."

"I'm happy we put the Kingdom in less risk and I'm also glad we save the little digimon." Says Arresterdramon. They look at V-mon who was sleeping well on XV-mon belly.

They then all go to sleep. Anders sleeps on the flank of Orange while Shoutmon sleeps against Arresterdramon chest this time. Blackwargreymon falls asleep close to his friends.

Rizegreymon then walks next to Dorbickmon and have a talk with him.

"General Dorbickmon." Says Rizegreymon.

"Hi...It's about Anders right?" Asks Dorbickmon.

"Yes...I've hear what happen and I am disappointed of you. Anders fells guilty about it but at the same time is angry at you." Says Rizegreymon. "You really need to talk with him and put an end to this problem! We are near enemies territories!"

"Alright! I'll talk to him this week." Says Dorbickmon.

"If you don't I shall force you." Says Rizegreymon. "If you resist I talk about your little secret."

"! You wouldn't dare." Says Dorbickmon.

"..." Rizegreymon only looks in the eyes of his general meaning he was deadly serious.

"Fine! I shall do it..." Then Dorbickmon decides to sleep.

* * *

**On the way to the fort**

"It's been a while I walk in the desert...And it seems I've finally found a new target." Says a samurai dragon digimon. "I shall challenge a Blackwagreymon...I never even know they are existing...It's been a while since I fight a Blablagreymon." He then gets out his swords. "Be patient...I shall fight him soon."

He then walks at the fort direction.

AC: This is the end of the chapter.

Next on digimon: Blackwargreymon vs Gaioumon.

Blablagreymon isn't made to be a joke but more about all the –greymon that exist in the digimon world.

* * *

Also, DarkAncientGarurumon isn't a funny character. He's cruel, vicious but also has tendencies of heading too much fibre which explains his frequent diarrhoea.


	15. Chapter 14: Blackwargreymon vs Gaioumon

AC: Here's the next chapter.

* * *

**Digimon Wars**

**Chapter 14: ****Blackwargreymon vs Gaioumon**

2 days has passed since the fort has been conquered by Dorbickmon's army. Yesterday, Slayerdramon finally arrive with his troops to repair the fort and to prepare for advancing in the Beast territory. The devidramon with purple scarf and his brother with orange scarf say greet each other's and they talk for a while.

Anders was talking with Shoutmon and Arresterdramon.

"Arresterdramon...I never ask how was the absolutezerogun?" He says realising the fact.

"It is very powerful, but not the same way has the Dragon sword. I've blast all the digicannon in the ice...The good things it's that I didn't break it and can be use once again later." Arresterdramon adds happily.

"The gun's cool! It's the second weapon you possess in your inventory." Says Shoutmon.

"How many equipment does dragon digimon has in SD card?" Asks Anders.

"We don't know...They are old and we must search them...But they are surely more than only one." Says Arresterdramon.

"Maybe there's one here!" Says Shoutmon. "We are still in our kingdom."

"The chance for that is very low." Says Anders.

"But there's must be more than one passage! I'll go check it out!" Says Shoutmon.

"I'll go with him." Says Arresterdramon before sighing.

"Good luck!" Says Anders.

They both walk always searching for another SD card.

"I'm not sure they shall find another SD card." Says Blackwargreymon walking by the side of Anders.

"I'm not sure too, but often you find things where you don't expect them to be." Says Anders. "Do you know why the weapons are in SD card?"

"Not really...You should ask Examon but I can say that the Dragon sword was hide because of his tremendous power. The fact that they are put into SD card is a mystery." Answers Blackwargreymon.

"I understand...I guess I'll have to wait for that answer...How things are going? You haven't said anything about the fight against DarkAncientGarurumon." Asks Anders.

"Some things are better left forgotten." Answers Blackwargreymon quickly.

"Do tell me he-" Says Anders.

"Yes!" Cuts Blackwargreymon. "It was so embarrassing for him and me."

"How can you be? He craps himself!" Says Anders not very loud since Blackwargreymon was clearly embarrassed by this.

"Even so...I don't think it is a nice memory to fight an enemy who crap himself." Says Blackwargreymon quietly.

"Saying that way...You're right and-" But a voice cut Anders.

"What do we have here? It is true then...A Blackwargreymon...This kind really exists." The 2 turns around and they see a samurai dragon digimon over the wall. "The name...is Gaioumon...I'm a dragon digimon that hunt any ultimate greymon species and you are one of the last one I need to hunt to become the strongest dragon digimon." He jumps from the wall and land near Blackwargreymon. "Prepare to fight me...You won't resist me for long."

Gaioumon is an Ultimate Level Digimon that resembles a dragon wearing Samurai armor, wielding two swords, the Kikurin swords. His appearance his similar to Blackwargreymon; same skin color, same morphology, but his samurai armor, his mask and his long white hair are different. His armor is black like his skin and covers his chest and his arms. The armor has a metal spike at the wrist, 2 over his shoulders and one over his head, the legs his cover with long black tissues that Anders doesn't recognize.

Slayerdramon sees the dragon stranger digimon and takes his sword out in case something bad might happen. Dorbickmon wasn't at that section of the fort so he cannot sees anything.

"I am not interest in fighting you Gaioumon...I'm busy dealing with a war right now." Says Blackwargreymon.

"I'm sorry...But my swords are in lust for your data." Says Gaioumon.

"This is the worst time for your sadist desire Gaioumon. The kingdom is in danger and you are the lowest priority right now!" Says Anders.

"Shut up furless beast digimon. This isn't of your concern." Says Gaioumon. He draws his swords.

"Anders...Get out of here." Says Blackwargreymon.

"Alright." Anders walk away but he gets out his SD card.

Gaioumon sees this and charges at Anders and strike with his sword. Blackwargreymon gives a worried and panicked look at Anders who's about to die when Slayerdramon suddenly appears and block the attack with his Fragarash the sword of Gaioumon. The attack was strong and a powerful wind makes the hair of Anders moves to the opposite place where the strike hits. The Kikurin of Gaioumon was only 2 centimeters from Anders neck. Anders was paralyses by the sudden danger of dead.

"Do...Not...Intervene." Orders Gaioumon.

Blackwargreymon looks at Anders and gives a small nod. Anders nods back and put the SD card in the back.

"Let's go outside." Says Blackwargreymon.

"Alright Blackwargreymon." Says Gaioumon.

The 2 gets out of the fort with Slayerdramon and Anders. Rizegreymon sees this and goes warning Dorbickmon about what's happening soon outside the fort.

* * *

**Inside the fort, ancient room of DarkAncientGarurumon**

Unaware of what's going on outside, Shoutmon and Arresterdramon begins to search the fort and they enter in the room where the evil general with diarrhea resides. They begin to search everywhere any trace of a SD card...More Shoutmon than Arresterdramon.

"Do you really think there's one here?" Asks Arresterdramon.

"Yeah...I'm sure of it!" Says Shoutmon.

"But you aren't even sure!" Counters Arresterdramon.

"I know there's one here. *Sniff* I can smell it." Says Shoutmon.

"That doesn't make any sense." Protests Arresterdramon.

Shoutmon puts his nose on the ground and begins to smell.

"Do you really think a SD card smells something?" Asks Arresterdramon a little in shame. He then sees XV-mon and V-mon, on XV-mon shoulder entering in the room.

"Hi...What's going on here?" Asks XV-mon.

V-mon was laughing at Shoumon who smells the ground like a dog.

"He's searching for an SD card that way." Says Arresterdramon.

"...Ok...And you think you can find one?" Asks XV-mon.

"There must be one SD Card here! No one thinks there's one there so it must be here." Says Shoutmon. "Found the smell!"

He then runs outside randomly, for the 3 others digimon.

"Better follow him." Says Arresterdramon.

They follow Shoutmon who's running at the direction of Dorbickmon.

* * *

**Outside the fort**

Blackwargreymon and Gaioumon were looking at each other's in the eyes from a certain distance. Anders and Slayerdramon were the only spectators outside the fort. A group begins to create from the soldiers who can walk and are watching what's going on outside.

"I wish our king won't come here too soon." Says Slayerdramon.

"He's coming?!" Asks Anders.

"Yes...He's also an Ultimate Greymon." Says Slayerdramon.

"That could be a problem." Says Anders.

"Are you going to help him?" Asks Slayerdramon.

"Blackwargreymon says no." Answers Anders.

"It is time to fight." Says Gaioumon.

"Remember that you ask for it." Says Blackwargreymon. He knows that Gaioumon is a strong opponent by the fast reaction he has when Anders tries to use a SD card.

They stay still for a few second and Gaioumon strikes first. He charges with his 2 swords raise and he slashes rapidly Blackwargreymon who blocks all of the attack. He counters with his dramon killer and Gaioumon blocks with his sword. The battle continues that way without any hit and all counters are block.

"...Time to show you what I really can do!" Shouts Gaioumon. "DANCING..." He starts by attacking with multiple of horizontal and vertical slash that Blackwargreymon blocks with his dramon killer. He then moves closer to Blackwargreymon after he pushes his dramon killer away. "...BLADE!" He then jumps in the air and spin around himself and did a tornado blade attack. Blackwargreymon was hit 7 times at his chest and 2 times at his face. His armor and mask reduces the impact but blood came out of those injuries.

"I'm a little in trouble." Comments Blackwargreymon.

* * *

**In the fort**

Dorbickmon is watching Shoutmon running at his direction and followed by Arresterdramon, XV-mon and V-mon.

"What are you doing here?" Asks Dorbickmon.

"I smell a SD card close of here." Says Shoutmon.

"What?!" Asks Dorbickmon with complete disbelief.

"I don't know why he says that!" Replies Arresterdramon. "It's impossible to know this."

"It is also scientifically impossible to find an object that...Even if it has smells, lost it a long time ago." Says XV-mon.

"Can you move a little Dorbickmon?" Asks Shoutmon.

Dorbickmon accepts and he looks at Shoutmon sniffing the air. He then pulls something and a brick moves out of the wall.

"What?!" The all shouts in surprise. This was the last thing they expected.

"I found a SD card." Says Shoutmon in victory. "The dragon armor! Made for...20ft. dragon digimon or more."

They all look at Dorbickmon.

...A long silence occur. ...

"Stop with this...and-" He was cut by Rizegreymon running at their direction.

"Bad news! There's a dragon digimon challenging Blackwargreymon and they are currently fighting outside the wall."

"...Fat ass is being attack? By who?" Asks Arresterdramon.

"Gaioumon." Says Rizegreymon.

"We have to end this fight now." Says Dorbickmon standing up. He knows who Gaioumon is and he knows he must stop this now! He raises his ass and he runs at the direction of the battlefield with the others following him.

"What is worse is that the king is coming!" Shouts Rizegreymon.

"Let's end this battle and fast." Says Dorbickmon.

* * *

**Outside the fort**

Blackwargreymon continues blocking the attack of Gaioumon and when he sees an opening, he kicks the jaw of Gaioumon who flies away.

"**Dark Gaia Force!**" Shouts Blackwargreymon. He throws the big ball of energy at Gaioumon who lands on his feet.

"**Rinkageki!**" Shouts Gaioumon. He combines the two Kikurin swords, which causes the eerie tracks of light to converge all at once, allowing it to attack Blackwargreymon attacks.

It hits the ball and it explodes strongly and blinding temporarily everyone.

"That's all?" Asks Gaioumon. "You are disappointing me! I thought you were stronger than that."

"I haven't lots of experience in battle...I'm still very young." Replies Blackwargreymon.

"...Even so you shout have fought better." Says Gaioumon.

"...Yeah." Says Blackwargreymon.

"Time to FINISH YOU!" He charges at Blackwargreymon.

Blackwargreymon stays still for a while and when Gaioumon was close; Blackwargreymon raises his brave shield and blocks the 2 swords. He then pushes the 2 swords aside and looks at Gaioumon. He drops the shield.

"**Dramon Killer!**" He then slashes the chest of Gaioumon and he pierces his gut.

"Urgh!" Complains in pain Gaioumon. "I see you were restraining yourself. Good...I shall fight with all my power too."

He then runs fast and he disappears from Anders eyes. Slayerdramon was able to see where Gaioumon is and he says: This "isn't good."

Gaioumon is behind Blackwargreymon, who turns around, but he was too slow and his back was pierce by the 2 swords and came out of his stomach.

"*Keuf*" Bloods came out of Blackwargreymon mouth.

"BLACKWARGREYMON!" Screams Anders, Arresterdramon, Shoutmon, XV-mon and V-mon.

Slayerdramon looks at Blackwargreymon and his closes his eyes.

Dorbickmon runs have fast as he can and sees the current situation with Rizegreymon.

"We're too late." Says Dorbickmon.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?" Screams a furious voice.

It was Victorygreymon who's really furious. He was still a little away from the fort but he can clearly see what's going on. He then runs to them. Anders never sees the dragon digimon king furious but the situation asks to be. He's also surprise he doesn't have any escort.

"Another Sub-species Greymon type." Says Gaioumon. "I've never fight you and I'll gladly will after I finish him."

He turns around and sees Shoutmon and Arresterdramon blocking his way.

"You won't kill our friend!" They both shouts.

Anders takes out his GL and waits before acting.

"Out of my way...This is a duel and he lost it!" Says Gaioumon.

"Then you don't have to finish him if he already lost the duel!" Counters Arresterdramon.

"I've say wrong words...A duel is over when one of the warrior is dead!" Corrects Gaioumon.

"Over my dead body!" Shouts Arresterdramon.

"ENOUGH!" Screams Victorygreymon. Being big wasn't enough for him, when he screams, it makes, literally, shakes the ground. He was also near them now with his eyes that show his fury.

Victorygreymon takes Blackwargreymon in his hand and looks at Gaioumon. "This is not the time to think about duel or fight for ourselves! We are at war here and we need every warrior to defend the dragon kingdom!"

"I don't care about the dragon kingdom! I just want to become the strongest warrior of the all dragon digimon!" Shouts Gaioumon.

"You little..." But Victorygreymon says nothing else.

Slayerdramon takes Anders in his hands and he calls Arresterdramon and Shoutmon to come where he is. They see him and them back away by their side. XV-mon takes V-mon in his arms and remains firm in his grasp knowing what's coming next. He was preparing for something like a powerful wind. Arresterdramon sees this and do the same with Shoutmon.

"Since I can't kill Blackwargreymon...I'll start with you!" Gaioumon jumps in the air and was ready to strike Victorygreymon with his sword.

Victorygreymon suddenly traps Gaioumon in his giant hand which Blackwargreymon wasn't in and he crush him on the ground. The attack was so violent than a wave of energy blast anything around them.

Anders was basted by it but Slayerdramon remains firm with his grasp and the human didn't fly away. Arresterdramon tries to resist but he loses the ground and he flies against the wall. Dorbickmon manages to grab them even with the strong gust of energy. XV-mon resist the best he can but he also flies away and he hits the wall of the fort and stays there until the energy fade away. V-mon was press against the chest of XV-mon.

When the energy blast end, the dragon digimon king rises his hand and bellow it was Gaioumon gravely injured and covered with his own blood.

XV-mon falls on the ground with V-mon shaking in fear against XV-mon. Arresterdramon lands on the ground and puts Shoutmon on the ground too and thank Dorbickmon.

"That's...That's...the power of...a Victorygreymon?" Asks Gaioumon. "I shall die...t-h-e way I w-a-n-t."

"No...You won't die." Says Victorygreymon. "I am not a murderer Gaioumon!"

"It is...a...duel." Says Gaioumon. He closes his eyes. "I've lost and...*Sigh* Finish me."

"No! I am not an executioner." Protests Victorygreymon. "Dorbickmon!"

"Yes my king!" Says Dorbickmon.

"Put him in the prison and heal his injuries. I'll talk to him later." Says Victorygreymon.

"Understood." Says Dorbickmon.

"That was incredible." Murmured Shoutmon.

"Yes...He didn't even use his sword." Says Arresterdramon.

"Let's return in the fort." Says Victorygreymon. "Our friend here needs to heal."

* * *

**Inside the fort**

"Anders! Looks what we've obtain!" Shouts Shoutmon later that day. "I forgot to show it to you but I have a good reason to forget."

"What is it?" Asks Anders.

Shoutmon shows the SD card.

"The dragon armor!" Says Shoutmon proud of himself.

"Did...you...find it?" Asks Anders completely taken by surprise.

"Yes!" Says Shoutmon. "With my nose."

"Thank you Shoutmon." Says Anders with a smile. He doesn't understand what he means by his nose and he doesn't ask about it.

"Where's the other?" Asks Shoutmon.

"Arresterdramon, XV-mon and V-mon are walking elsewhere. The king is talking with Dorbickmon and Slayerdramon...I'm not surprise anymore that he comes without an escort." Comments Anders. "I'll pay a visit to Blackwargreymon."

"I'll come too!" Says Shoutmon.

The 2 walks to the infirmary of the fort and sees Blackwargreymon resting in one of the bed.

"Hi there!" Says Blackwargreymon.

"Hi!" The 2 says.

"How are you doing?" Asks Anders.

"Fine...I'll heal fast." Says Blackwargreymon.

"Good for you." Says Anders.

"So...We are waiting for you to heal before we continue?" Asks Shoutmon.

"No...I'll heal here while you continue without me. You have to explore the passage that leads to the Beast kingdom. When I'm healed...I'll join you with Rizegreymon and some soldiers that accept to wait for me." Says Blackwargreymon.

"That's too bad." Says Anders.

"I know...But it won't be long...Your departure is tomorrow and it's already late...You better sleep not." Says Blackwargreymon.

"Alright...Just heal well." Says Anders.

"Good-bye." Says Shoutmon.

"*Sigh* I already miss them." Says Blackwargreymon before falling asleep.

* * *

AC: Here's the end of a shorter chapter.

Next: Chapter 15: Ending tension


End file.
